Inuyasha: The musical
by RyterHarpie
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome in the arms of another, and another, and another. Finally, when he knows he can't take anymore, will it be possible for him to find the love of someone who can truly relate to his situation, and if he does will his Ex's ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

**Harpie****: Yo. We're here on the set of the newest and greatest film ever! Yep you guessed it. Inuyasha: The musical. **

**Ryter****: (Looking morbidly depressed.) This is crap and you know it. (sigh) Because I've watched way too much Highschool musical, and because part of my brain is nagging me to do it. (glares at Harpie.) I have succumbed to my boredom which means.**

**Harpie****: We're singing. Don't give me those looks, it's actually better than it sounds. **

**Inuyasha****: Yeah right. I'm not singing. There is no way in hell that I would ever do something like that.**

**Sesshomaru****: For once I agree with my baby brother. You have no means of making this Sesshomaru Sing.**

**Ryter****: (Rubbing head.) I'll give you a box of Scooby snacks each.**

**Sess and Inu****: Done.**

**Ryter: And for the record. I don't own Inuyasha. (muttering.) Wish I had nothing to do with this story, but as an author my pride won't let me give up ownership of even a story I feel shaky about. (putting on party hat.) I'm gonna have a pity party. Who's with me! (Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku raise their hands and follow her.)**

**Harpie****: Ooookkkaaayy. Now that that's over and done with. Let's get this picture rolling. Lights! Camera! And ACTION!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on a cafeteria table. She had only come back to her time for a few days, but she was already starting to get annoyed. Her friends hadn't stopped asking questions about her kidney stone.

'Really gramps, you can't think of something better? Well, at least I finally get to spend time with my friends.'

She smiled as one of the four girls around her pulled out a radio, and turned up the volume full blast.

"KAGOME! It's that cool new song! You know the one that Ryterharpie inc doesn't own. You know the Lip Gloss song by Lil Mama. (A/N: Yep. Creative disclaimers.) Come on! You gotta do that thing with us!"

"Yeah Kagome. Come on. You know you want to."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She stood up from the table and stood in front of her friends as the song started. She started, her pose snapping their fingers behind her.

_"Yeah it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin.  
I gotta ask 'em, 'cause if i don't  
It's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin"_

The other girls started to sing in the chourus as Kagome stepped behind them.

_"What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
What you  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
What you  
What you know?"_

They parted in a line as Kagome walked forward snapping, as she sang the next part.

_"They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be popping  
I'm standing at my locker  
And all the boys keep stopping"_

More girls joined in the chours, forming a semi-circle around Kagome as the song went on.

_"What you  
What you  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
What you  
What you know?"_

Kagome fanned herself with both hands and gave each girl a fake wide eyed look.

_"They say my lip gloss is popping  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jocking  
They chase me after school"_

She turned around and started back through the crowd that parted as she walked by.

_"When it's time for lunch  
My lips still rock  
Lil mama 'gome with the hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla,  
Flavors is a virtual they  
Loving, lip gloss universal"_

Her small entourage follwed her closely through the large crowd, making fake shocked faces when she blew kisses at a group of boys. She brought a hand to her chest when some of the girls not in her group glared at her. Her friends just flipped their hair at them, as Kagome kept walking.

_"The boys really like it the girls don't speak  
They rolling they eyes  
They lip gloss cheap  
It ain't my fault  
But I upgrade ya  
Show you how to use nice things with nice flavors"_

She made her way back to the table, and took her seat on top of it, crossing her leg as her friends sat on the seat lower than her leaning in to hear.

_"sittin' in 8th period  
Thought I was in trouble  
Dean called me on the loudspeaker on the double  
I stepped in her office like  
"Yes Ms. McClarkson?"  
"She like girl ran out of my lip gloss and  
Write down where you get yours from  
'Cause I must admit  
That bubblegum  
Is popping, is popping  
Is popping she ain't fronting  
And uh"_

Her friends started to sway as they started to sing the next part with her.

_"I be loving it  
I be I be loving it and uh  
I be using it I be I be using it and uh  
I be rubbing it I be I be rubbing it on my lips  
My lips my lip gloss"_

As they finished this part they ran a finger over their lips and popped. Then without warning they broke into a fit of giggles. A teacher came over to the table and gave them a cold glare.

"Alright ladies, break it up. It's time for you all to go back to class."

Fighting back another burst of giggling, they quickly gathered their things and started to leave, but was stopped on the way by Hojo who was leaning against the wall waiting. He stopped Kagome and waved her over.

"Wow. That was great. You were great. I..I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind going on a date with me this Thurday?"

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment as she thought about this. She wasn't sure why she shouldn't. After all, it wasn't as if Inuyasha was going to confess his eternal love for her anytime soon. She nodded furiously.

"Yes. I'd love to Hojo."

"Great. Great. Oh, and here. This is for your hemrroids."

He handed her a beautifully wrapped gift and then waved as she watched him, with her eyebrow twitching slightly.

'Note to self. Sew gramps mouth shut.'

-------------------------------------Meanwhile in Feudal Era Japan-------------------------------

Inuyasha stared up at the passing blue sky. He was getting a bit annoyed with how perfect the day was, and how little they were doing.

'Damn! Come on Kagome, get your ass back here.'

He frowned and closed his eyes cursing the wench to hell and back. Suddenly something fluffy dropped onto his chest, and the annoying voice of a kitsune filled his ears.

"Inuyasha, why do you always get so depressed when Kagome leaves? Is it because you miss the company of a warm and beautiful girl?"

Inuyasha sat bolt upright knocking Shippo off of him. The little foxling sat up and folded his arms looking away from Inuyasha's stunned expression as he tried to stop stammering and make coherent sentences.

"That's what Miroku always says when he's depressed like this."

Inuyasha growled and popped him over the head. Shippo whimpered and rubbed his growing welt.

"You know. You should be nicer to me Inuyasha. One day, I'm gonna be a great demon lord and you're gonna have to bow to me."

Inuyasha 'pfft'ed and just crossed his arms.

"Yeah right. What makes you think you're gonna be anything, but a little weakling?"

Shippo stood up and started to wipe away his tears.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty lord, so enemies beware."_

Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes in irritation.

_"Well I've never seen a 'mighty king' who runs from a single glare."_

Shippo stuck his nose into the air and wagged his tail as he walked away with pride.

_"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before._

_I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar"_

He turned around and growled menacingly at Inuyasha, who picked him up by his tail.

_"Thus far a quite uninspiring thing."_

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_

Shippo swung at him and scratched his nose so that Inuyasha dropped him. He growled and chased after him. Shippo hid in the bushes quickly. He popped up from his hiding spot for a quick moment ducking down when Inuyasha jumped at him.

_"No one saying do this._

_No one saying be here."_

The angry hanyou pounced in the other direction still missing the little demon.

_"No one saying stop that."_

Inuyasha growled and pulled back the bushes to find that Shippo was gone. The fox demon sat on the branch above his head laughing and gathering nuts.

_"No one saying see here._

_Free to run around all day!_

_Free to do it all my way!"_

Inuyasha jumped up onto the branch that Shippo had been sitting on, barely missing him.

_"I think it's time that you learned I can do more than bark."_

Shippo stuck out his tounge.

_"Lords don't need advice from simple Hanyou for a start."_

He growled and swiped his claws at the kit.

_"If you think I'll let you get away_

_Then you should know I won't._

_So if you're making future plans_

_I suggest you don't."_

As soon as he made his way up to the top branch trapping Shippo, the little fox jumped to the next tree.

_"I'm starting to get really bored."_

Shippo flung his acorn on the ground, and they started to sing thanks to his Fox magic.

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be a lord."_

The little acorns danced in a circle around the tree trunk.

_"Let every creature go for broke and sing._

_Let's hear it in the heard and on the wing._

_It's sure to be king Shippo's finest fling"_

_"Oh I just can't wait to be King!"_

Inuyasha jumped across to the tree cornering Shippo on a small brance. Shippo backed away from him until his back was against the bark.

_"Oh I just can't waaaaiiiiitttttt..."_

Suddenly there was a loud snapping sound, and Shippo and Inuyasha exchanged a look and stood silent for a few moments. Finally the branch cracked, sending Inuyasha falling to the ground. Shippo used his tail to grab on to the branch above him and watched as Inuyasha hit ever branch on his way down, before landing with a thud on the ground.

_"To be king."_

----------------------------------Fade to black and cut to three nights later------------------------

Inuyasha sat glaring at Shippo who was snuggled next to Sango as he stuffed his face with more food.

'Stupid little brat. Always causing trouble. Should just skin him and turn him into a fox dumpling.'

He growled and grumbled the entire time as he stuffed his own maw with fish and rice. Finally he stood up and headed for the door.

"Kagome has to be ready by now. I'm going to get her."

No one tried to stop him as he huffed and puffed to the well. He jumped through and came up to her era. He jumped up to the tree next to her house, and then up to her window. He sat on the ledge, but nearly fell off when he saw what was going on inside. She was huddled up on her bed with some boy. Inuyasha felt part of himself die as he dropped from the window and headed back to the well to think about what in the hell he had just seen.

**Ryter****: Okay. Cut, that's a wrap for now people.**

**Inuyasha****: (sighing) Finally. What the crap was that! **

**Harpie****: That was I just can't wait to be king, from the lion king owned by Disney and not us.**

**Ryter****: Smooth disclaimer. Okay people this is pretty much how it's going to go. I'm not too proud at this moment.**

**Harpie****: Dude. Aren't you supposed to be the peppy happy one in our duo?**

**Ryter****: Yeah, but musicals scare me. (Inuyasha raises his eyebrow at her as she shivers and goes into a corner.)**

**Harpie****: Um...bad Cats incident. **

**Ryter****: Those eyes. Those unforgiving eyes. So full of hatred and the glimmer of failure.**

**Harpie****: Okay. Our director has some problems. Anyway, review the story and if you want to suggest a song PM us and we may fit it in. But only if we think it can be used in the plot.**

**Ryter****: There's a plot?**

**Harpie****: Yeah. Okay. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryter****: (banging her head on a keyboard repeatedly.) Have to...Pull together...plot...Damn...that...dumb...bird dog...**

**Harpie****: Um...Okay. People, our director is having some technical difficulties so that means I'm in charge.**

**Sesshomaru****: No. I am clearly the better looking and more qualified leader. Step down now, and I won't have to kill you.**

**Inuyasha****: Why you...Who's name is in the freaking title! Besides, I have more fan girls.**

**Sesshomaru****: Yeah right. A little half breed like you could never have more fans than this sesshomaru. I would laugh if it was any funnier.**

**Inuyasha****: Okay...That's it. (Pulls out Tessaiga) I'm gonna make you a bit less pretty.**

**Sesshomaru****: (Pulling out Tenseiga) Ha. I hope you're ready to become a real 'Dog spirit.' Good bye little brother.**

**Ryter****: (annoyed and seething dark energy) SHUT-UP! (Pulls out dog whistle and blows. They fall to their legs and start whimpering.) Punks. Roll camera!**

-----------------------------------Three days after the 'incident'------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! A little help please?"

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well looking up, but she didn't get an answer. She frowned, and tossed up her bag. She followed behind it, having to jump to grab the edge of the well.

"Ugh. Where is every body? I was sure Inuyasha would've shown up breaking in through my window days ago. I hope nothing happened while I was gone."

A whirl wind of dust rushed towards her at top speed. Kagome covered her eyes as Koga slid to a stop in front of her.

"Ah. Kagome, I thought I smelled something wonderful."

Kagome smiled at him and smiled as he handed her a large bonquet of flowers. She smiled and walked around him, heading towards the village, as he followed.

"Thank you Koga, but I really have to find Inuyasha and..."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Hmph. I don't see why you waste your time with that mutt."

_"Hey mama have you seen a chic  
Whos bodys bout as good as it gets  
Oh yeah this cutie was thick  
I aint never seen a girl like this"_

Kagome blushed slightly and he pulled her even closer to him. He swayed a bit enjoying the way she moved against him.

_"With so much class and so much hips  
Got me feeling right  
And I aint worried about the things she do  
Cuz she the type that dont need a crew"_

Before Kagome could say anything Koga was infront of her pulling her into a hug. He lifted up her face by her chin so that he could look into her eyes. She was trying hard to look away, and hid the smile that was slowly out powering the blush._  
_

_"And I can tell it by the way she smiles  
Swaggas bad, cant be mad  
Let's get close tonight"_

He tried to pull her into a kiss, but Kagome broke away, and started back towards the village.

"Hm..She sounds like a great girl. Why don't you go after her?"

Koga gave her a toothy smirk as he followed behind her, catching up at no time.

_"The craziest body  
Exotic little mami  
She got curves in the back  
Sexy eyes to match  
Whats missing with that?  
Her smile lights up the room  
And she aint got no attitude  
I wouldnt say if it wasnt true  
Im talking about you"_

She smiled, but kept walking. Koga walked backwards infront of her. He looked up at the sky with his hands behind his head as he went.

"_So baby now you know the deal  
Dont be frontin tell a wolf whats real  
Come on baby tell me how you feel  
Cause the temperatures rising"_

She stopped and crossed her arms, still smiling. He spun her around quickly so that she was facing him. He leaned in close to her ear and started to whisper heatedly into it, causing her to shiver slightly at the warm air.

_"Oh mama Im getting ready to jump up on it  
Dont get it twisted cuz babygirl you know I want it  
And I know you really wanna be my woman  
Girl, Im talking about you"_

He pulled her closer, until they were only a breathes length away. He ghosted over her lips watching as she clinged slightly to his fur shirt.

"_ The craziest body  
Exotic little mami  
She got curves in the back  
Sexy eyes to match  
Whats missing with that?  
Her smile lights up the room  
And she aint got no attitude:"_

He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was completely mesmerized. Without breaking eye contact he whispered the last part so she could barely hear.

"_I wouldnt say if it wasnt true  
Im talking about you"_

Koga smiled as she closed her eyes. He leaned in to finally closing the distance between them and ki...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**CUT**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ryter****: (Eyebrow twitching.) I'm the only one who gets to yell 'cut' around here. Who's the dead man who dared yell cut on MY SET! **

**Inuyasha****: (Slamming his fist on her desk.) No way! It's one thing to share Kagome with this guy. (Pulls out Hojo from seemingly nowhere.)**

**Hojo****: (waving and smiling.) Hi.**

**Inuyasha:**** But I will NOT let Koga kiss her! Screw that! Especially to a song like that! WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**Harpie****: (Flipping through play list.) Um...You by Chris Brown.**

**Inuyasha****: What ever. I refuse to let the wolf kiss kagome.**

**Ryter****: (Hands pressed together with her eyes closed.) Kagome darling. Would you do the honors?**

**Kagome****: SIT BOY! (Inuyasha crashes to the ground.)**

**Ryter****: Thank you. Harpie get the chibi to play the pre-recorded part, and get someone to bring me my iPhone and some tea! I need something sweet to deal with this crap!**

**Harpie****: (Clapping her hands) Okay people, you heard her! Action! Action! Action!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha sat in a tree over looking a large lake. It was a beautiful sight, but his mood was starting to make everyone worry. Sango watched him from her spot under the tree. She had been the one designated to talk to him, while Miroku was too busy flirting with every girl in the village and Kagome was still in her own time.

"Hey, you have a reason for spying on me."

Sango wasn't at all surprised by the sudden blunt remark. She shook her head and sat against the tree trunk.

"We're a bit worried. You've been in a mood lately, and even though you keep complaining about how we haven't done anything. You won't go and bring Kagome here."

He grunted and continued to look over the horizon. Sango frowned and just looked in the same direction. A moment of silence passed before she finally got the courage to say something.

"Inuyasha...Did...Did something happen when you crossed over? Something with Kagome?"

The remark spat at her from the tree made her eyebrow twitch.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not the only one who cares. Miroku, and Shippo care too. Even Kilala is worried. We care because We're your friends."

"Whatever."

Sango was about to start in on him, when he jumped down from the tree and walked away.

"I'm going to go see if Kagome's ready to come back yet. Go and tell Miroku and Shippo to get ready to leave."

She watched as he walked away towards the well and just sighed.

"Fine. Okay."

--------------------------------------Cut to Inuyasha nearing the well------------------------------

An undeniable scent made Inuyasha's ears twitch. It was definatly Koga. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He ran towards the scent, not quite thinking clearly enough to realize that there was another scent.

'Damn, wolf, why is he here!'

He rushed through the trees and stopped and stared wide mouthed. Koga was holding Kagome around her waist, and she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They were kissing like they were trying to eat each other's faces. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't even move. He growled at them as red bled into his eyes. Kagome pulled away. She was smiling, and suddenly from the corner of her eyes she caught Inuyasha staring at them. She pulled her hands to her mouth and gasped.

"Inu...Inuyasha? I..I.."

He looked at Koga, who had a smug look on his face, and snarled. He turned around and marched back into the forest. Kagome, looked at Koga once more then ran after him.

-----------------------------------Deep in the heart of the forest-----------------------------------

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Wait. I can explain."

He turned around quickly staring her down. His fist were clenched tightly, and he wasn't sure what he was about to do.

"Oh really? You can explain? Can you explain what you did with that kid in your time too?"

"You...You saw that? How..."

"Yeah. I did. After all the crap you put me through for loving Kikyo, and then you turn around and do this. Screw you!"

Kagome looked at him shocked.

"Wh..What?"

"You heard me! Screw you!" (A/N: Because of the amazing amount of profanity used in this song, we used the clean version to keep the story in the T rating. If the rating goes up to M we're going to change the song back. Thank you. Oh, and this is Um...Fuck it by Eamon)

He moved in close and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned into her ear like Koga had done only moments before.

_"See, I dont know why I liked you so much  
I gave you all, of my trust  
I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel"_

He pushed her away and screamed into her face.

_"screw what I said it dont mean shit now  
screw the presents might as well throw em out  
screw all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
screw you, you hoe, I dont want you back"_

He looked at the tears running down her face, but this time they didn't do a thing to calm him down. He clenched his fist, his claws digging into his skin so hard that they drew blood. He turned away, letting his long white hair blow in the wind.

_"Ya questioned, did I care  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
Ya were my great one  
Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe"_

Kagome was sad and angry, so she did the only thing she knew how to do at that moment.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

He was pulled to the ground so hard he made a deep carter in the ground. She ran away from him crying into her hands. He sat there facing down into the ground, long after the spell had worn off, and even as it started to rain.

**Ryter****: Now we cut! (Glares at Inuyasha who's sitting cross legged on the ground.) **

**Harpie****: Okay. That's it for today people. Hey don't forget to put lil cobra of the south, Just-me 172007, and SOMEONES-BABY-GURL in the credits. And give another special thanks to SOMEONES-BABY-GURL. We'll fit in the song request in a later chapter, it was just what we needed.**

**Ryter****: Yeah. Okay. (Sipping on tea as random winged chibi runs away.) Alright, alright. If we're keeping this up we'll need more scooby biscuits. (There's a loud slap and Miroku flies through the wall of Ryter's office.) And more pepper spray for the female crew. **

**Harpie****: Right (taking notes.) You guys out there send us a review and help her out. (whispering) It helps unstress her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harpie****: Okay. We got a few new people to add to the credits.**

**Ryter: Who?**

**Harpie: Um...Milk Marshmallow, Unknown2007, Japaneseprincess11, and Just-me172007. Oh, and we got a few more song requests.**

**Ryter: Alright. I think I can fit those two in. Any other buisness?**

**Harpie: Yea. Sesshomaru wants a bigger mirror in his room.**

**Ryter: Why!?**

**Sesshomaru: (In his room brushing his hair.) I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and BRIGHT! And I pity, any girl who isn't me TONIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!**

**Ryter: (twitching) Let's...Let's start filming.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango watched as Kagome came storming back towards the village. She started to wave at her, but noticed that her friend wasn't in the best of moods. Sango came up to her, but Kagome didn't notice as she continued to mumble to herself.

"I can't believe him! Accusing me of something like that! I..I just. GRRR!"

Sango watched as she walked away, completely confused. She quickly ran to catch up with her. Before she could question her further Miroku chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Ah. I see that Kagome has returned, then I suppose Inuyasha will be wanting to move on as quickly as possible."

Kagome huffed again as she heard Inuyasha's name. Again Sango tried to talk to her, but a certain hand erased all of her previous thoughts. She turned around and smacked Miroku so hard he actually saw his ancestors waving at him.

"You hentai!"

He simply smiled at her, and apologized. Sango snarled and walked away from him, no longer caring about what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango walked through the forest fuming. This wasn't the first time Miroku had touched her bum, but she was starting to get sick of it. Not just the stupid grope, but the fact that he treated her like any other woman he came across.

"I'm supposed to be his Fiancee right? Then why does he always treat random strangers like he does me?"

She was so distracted that she didn't notice that it had started to rain. She continued to walk deeper and deeper into the darkness. That's when she heard it. Someone speaking to themselves not to far away. She stopped for a moment, before silently continuing on. As she made her way through a few more bushes she finally saw Inuyasha sitting on the ground covered in mud and staring out into space. He didn't seem to notice her, but Sango made no move to go towards him She simply watched.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't think straight anymore. A thousand things ran through his head. One moment he would see Kagome kissing Koga, then an image of Kikyo pinning him to a tree so long ago, and even the last sight he had gotten of Kikyo as she died after their most intense battle with Naraku. It was all too much for him at the moment. He stood up and took out his Tesaiga. He wasn't going to waste his time just sulking when he could take his anger with a bit of training. He turned to a nearby tree, and without really realizing it he saw it as Kagome as he attacked.

_"I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing, yeah"_

He swung his sword at the imaginary Kagome, knocking down the tree. He growled as a image of her and the boy from her time came into his mind.

_"I meant every word I said  
I never was lying when we talked in bed  
I'm retracing every step in my head  
What did I miss back then?  
I was so, so misled"_

This time he brought his claws down on the innocent tree branch that held the phantom image of Kagome. He continued to slash at almost anything, his anger giving him a boost in energy as he snarled and attacked a none existant enemy that had once been his lover.

_"I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?"_

His shoulder slumped in defeat as he finally began to tire. His breathing came in hard, ragged burst. Again he saw Kagome, but this time she was holding his hand as they walked back to the others. He clenched his hand in hate.

_  
__"I don't understand  
How could you forget what we had,  
It's so wrong"_

He snarled as someone took hold of his shoulder from behind. Thinking it was Kagome come back to speak to him he pushed the person behind him against a nearby tree, holding their throat tightly resisting the urge to push his claws into their neck. He didn't look up at the person as he continued to vent.

_"I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?"_

He heard a clearly female gasp, but he still refused to look up at her. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at Kagome again. He tightened his grip a bit as she pulled at his hand. His voice dropped to a threatening whisper as he spoke to her.

_"Things were so good  
We had a little dream  
A little dream together  
Buy a house, settle down, do our thing  
But you disappeared on me  
And your heart, your heart went missin'  
I don't know how to find it"_

He felt himself start to tremble slightly, and that just made him angier. He started to scream at the person he was holding.

_"I don't know where it is  
I don't know where your heart went  
It was here just the other day  
Now it's gone  
I'm gonna call..."_

"Inu..Inuyasha...ca...can't breath. Let...Let me...me go."

Sango's eyes widened as he dropped Sango to the ground. She landed on all fours coughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sango? What the hell are you doing out here?!"

She coughed and glared up at him as she sat up against the tree.

"I was just walking when I saw you trying to destroy the forest!"

Inuyasha huffed and started back towards the village. Against her better judgement she once more reached out to him. He shrugged off her hand, but he didn't move.

"Inuyasha...You know you're not the only one who's been hurt right."

He didn't respond to her, he just stood there. For the first time she noticed that it was raining. Small droplets ran down his hair plastering it to his back along with his shirt. He whirled around and looked at her sternly.

"Then why does it feel like it?"

Sango looked away for a moment before answering him.

"It always feels like that, when someone you care for...turns away from you. It hurts, but if their worth it...you try to forgive them."

Inuyasha glared at her. If he was thinking even a bit clearly he wouldn't have let what he said next come out of his mouth.

"Why would you waste your time like that? If they don't care enough to try, why shoud you? That makes no fucking sense!"

The next thing Inuyasha knew his head was thrown back by the force of Sango's hand. He brought his own hand up to rub the handprint and winced.

'No wonder the monks always unconcious after she slaps him. Nearly took my head off.'

He stared wide eyed as she looked at him, seething hatred.

"People do crazy things for the ones they love Inuyasha. You should know that better than anyone else."

He just looked at her for a few moments before grumbling, and turning away.

"Whatever. Come on we should be getting back ot the others."

She nodded and followed him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCUT!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ryter****: Okay, let's get the next scene set up. (Random chibi move around setting up the next set) Loved the tension in that scene.**

**Harpie****: Yeah, and we scratched another song off the playlist, um...When did your heart go missing by...who was it again**

**Ryter****: Rooney. Okay, Where's Miroku? He's in the next...(Sango comes up to her holding the script) Can I help you?**

**Sango****: Well yes. I don't really think I'd say something like that. I mean, I would give up on someone who obviously doesn't respect me. (Ryter looks at her over her director glasses.)**

**Ryter****: Okay. I just write what I see. Speaking of what I see. (She points to Miroku being slapped by some of the extras) You might wanna handle that. (Sango walks off and there's a loud crash and boom)**

**Harpie****: Come on people! Don't break the cameras! No no not the lig...(Something crashes and sparks) hts. Whatever can we start shooting again?**

**Ryter****: (Watching as Miroku stumbles back on set.) Yeah. After a little make up to hide the bruises and...maybe some sensitvity training. Nah. Places people. AAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD...ACTION! **

------------------------------------------Cut to the village-----------------------------------------

Miroku had once again managed to "exorcise" an "evil demon" From the best inn around, and had even got the manager to throw him and his friends a bit of a feast, the only down side was that two members of his party were missing. Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku didn't seem to notice all that much. Shippo was running around with a few other children, while Kagome had choosen to retreat to her room early to get some sleep. That left Miroku alone to do what he did best. A gaggle of girls stood around him giggling as he told them another joke and took another one's hand asking her to bare his children. She hit his shoulder jokingly and smiled.

"Oh, Monk, you're truly awful."

He smiled at her showing all of his teeth. He shrugged and groped the butt of a random maid.

"How can I resist all of you when there are so many cute girls here, and it's difficult because well...I'm a flirt" (A/N: By R. Kelly)

Miroku smiled and took a young girls face in his hands looking deep into her eyes.

_"(i'm a, i'm a, i'm a, i'm a) flirt  
Soon as i see her walk up in the club (i'm a flirt)  
Winkin eyes at me, when i roll up on them dubs (i'm a flirt)  
Sometimes when i'm with my chick on the low (i'm a flirt)  
And when she's wit her man lookin at me, that's right (i'm a flirt)"_

The girl blushed and giggled at him. Some of the girls around him let out a jealous sigh. From the coner of his eye he caught sight of a few angry looking men, smiling nervously he turned to them and held up his hands.

_"So homie don't bring your girl to meet me cuz (i'm a flirt)  
And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat cuz (i'm a flirt)  
Please believe it, unless your game is tight and u trust her  
Then don't bring her around me cuz (i'm a flirt)"_

He turned back to the girls and pulled two closer to him. They giggled into his hands as he whispered into their ears.

_"Now swear to tell the truth  
And the whole truth  
When it comes to girls i be flirtin like i supposed to  
Rollin like i supposed to  
Shinin like i supposed to  
In the town, talkin wit honeys like i supposed to"_

A group of angry fathers, brothers, and boyfriends stood at the edge of his entourage.

_" I don't understand it when a fella bring his girlfriend to inn  
Freakin all on the floor wit his girlfriend in the inn  
And wonderin why all these playas tryin to holla at her  
Just soon as she go to the bathroom, i'm gon holla at her" _

He once more reached out and grabbed hold of a passing bottom. There was a brief squeak, and he gave the girl an innocent smirk.

_"A dog on the prowl when i'm walkin through the hall  
If i could man i probably would flirt wit all of y'all" _

He frowned as the group of disgruntled townsmen grew. This time he decided to ignore it, until someone picked him up by his collar giving him a death glare. He just smiled and tried to back away.

_"Yeah, yeah homie u say she yo girlfriend  
But when i step up to her i'ma be like, "cousin"  
Believe me man, this is how them playas do it in the chi  
And plus we got them playerette flirters in the chi  
Now the moral of the story is..."_

Before he could say anything else he was cut off by a loud cry, and the swish of air as a large boom-a-rang went flying only inches passed his head. His eyes went wide and he tried to hide behind the man holding him.

"Um...Sango...I was simply...talking to the nice gentlemen here and..."

Again the hiraikotsu went flying only inches over his head. This time the other men, and the girls he had been chatting up, ran for their lives. Miroku was left alone with furious Sango.

'I...am going to...die.'

Sango came up to him brandishing her weapon.

"You...You...You..."

She picked him up by his robe and screamed into his face.

_"You Must Have Lost Yo Mind  
you must've just lost yo mind (yo mind)  
you must've just lost yo mind (yo mind)  
they told me bout all the lies (the lies)  
I took you back all those times (times)"_

Sango dropped him to the ground and couldn't help but try and hold back the tears. The talk that she had had with Inuyasha wasn't helping her calm down in the least. She poked Miroku's chest staying close as he tried to back away.

_" I could shed so many tears  
But I won't let you see me crying  
Now it all adds up (hey)  
Even the late nights (yea)  
Let me exactly hear (oh)  
But you you wonder (yea)  
I know how my mama felt (yea)  
Getting ran over (yea)  
But this ain't a cycle here (oh)  
This one is over (yea)  
Something told me to check my time  
If I'm the one that's always crying" _

Even though she tried to resist the urge to burst into tears, she couldn't and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_" Now that it's over (hey)  
I can move on from here (yea)  
Glad that it's over (oh)  
So glad that it's over (yea)  
I could've told ya (hey)  
It's all in the atmosphere (yea)  
I can't control ya (oh)  
But I'm not a pushover no more (yea)"_

She let her bangs cover her face, so that he wouldn't see her crying. She shook off his hand as he reached out to her. She gripped the cloth of her kimono hard as she screamed at him.

_"Oh!) You (oh) Must (oh) Have (oh) Lost (oh) Yo (oh) Mind (oh!)  
you must've just lost yo mind (lost yo mind)  
you must've just lost yo mind (lost yo mind)  
they told me bout all the lies (all the lies)  
I took you back all those times (oh)"_

He started to speak, but she didn't let him. Sango punched him as hard as he could with all of her force. A large red welt appeared on his cheek. She stood up looking down at him with hate.

_"I always knew you were counterfeit  
That's what you get  
I see you crying (you lost yo mind)  
Excuses after excuses (you lost yo mind)  
Pretending that we exclusive (you lost yo mind)  
I stuck around all these years (you lost yo mind)  
I dried and cried all yo tears (oh, oh)  
I trusted (oh) you despite my fears (oh)  
& I (oh) refuse (oh) to keep (oh) on trying (oh!)"_

She couldn't force herself to stay around him anymore. She turned and left the room walking passed Inuyasha who had seen the entire event. Miroku stood up and looked at Inuyasha, and gave him a smile.

"It seems that I'm in a bit of trouble. I should probably go and apologize to her."

Inuyasha just huffed and walked out the hole in the room that Sango had made so he could find a tree to sleep in.

"I guess you were right. Love will make you do crazy things."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: Okay. Let's stick in some disclaimers.**

**Harpie****: Alright. (takes out list as Chibi writes down the names.) There was a request for Beyonce Knowles you must have lost your mind, and we'd really like to think everyone planning on reviewing.**

**Ryter****: So...Do I have to update soon or what? **

**Harpie****: Yes. You do.**

**Ryter****: Fine then. Bring on the reviews, and Sesshomaru in a thong. **

**Sesshomaru****: I will kill you.**

**Harpie****: Hey, what's that on your nose?**

**Sesshomaru****: (Sesshomaru gives a girly scream and runs to find the nearest mirror.) No no no. Not my perfect nose.**

**Ryter and Harpie****: You're so vain. **

**Inuyasha****: Why are you singing about me?**

**Ryter****: (rolling her eyes) Please review. **


	4. Backstage Bonus!

**Everything's dark and moving. It finally stops and Harpie starts speaking.**

**Harpie****: Hi kids. Because we've gotten...hold on.**

**She pulls the lense cap off of her camera and comes into view. She smiles at the camera.**

**Harpie****: That's better. Now. We've gotten so many more reviews for this story than we ever thought possible, Only 14 but that's a lot for a story like this, I decided to do something special for you readers. We're gonna show you backstage of the movie set. Don't worry, tommorrow another new chapter with lots of singing will be up, this is just a little extra for all you loyal fans. First let's go and check in on Ryter.**

**Ryter sits at her desk crying into a bowl of sherbert icecream. She glares at her computer and cusses under her breath. Harpie sweat drops as she watches this.**

**Harpie****: Um... Ryter. Smile for the camera.**

**Our favorite writer glares at harpie. Harpie backs away slowly.**

**Harpie****: Okkkkaaaayyy. Let's start with someone a little less, what's the word...crazy. **

**She backs into something. She whirls around and sees a dark corner filled with weeping people. **

**Harpie:**** Oh right. This is Ryter's favorite part of the set. The resident emo corner. Just kidding. Really it's where all our characters come to whine and complain about their place in the story. **

**She zooms in on Sesshomaru, who's hiding behind his hair.**

**Harpie****: Yo, what brings you to the corner today Sesshomaru?**

**He continues to cry and holds up his hair, and starts to cry harder. **

**Sesshomaru****: I...I have a split end! I look like my little brother! And that's not even the worst of it! Look!**

**Harpie****: What? What is it. I don't see anything.**

**Sesshomaru frowns and holds up a long strand of hair. Harpie raises an eyebrow in confusion.**

**Sesshomaru****: I have a white hair. A WHITE HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD THAT MAKES ME LOOK!**

**Harpie fell down on the spot. She struggled to her feet trying not to laugh.**

**Harpie****: Um...Shessy darling. All your hair is white.**

**He stops crying for a moment, then burst into tears. She shakes her head and moves on. She turns her camera to an almost black corner. **

**Harpie****: Oh. This is one of our frequent criers. Hey Naraku. What's up today? **

**Naraku****: I wanna be in this story! Sesshomaru gets to come in and sing, why can't I?**

**Harpie****: I don't know. I think it's because Ryter just can't see you singing. I brought it up before and she almost suffocated laughing. **

**Naraku****: I don't care. I want a song of evil. SONG OF EVIL!**

**Harpie****: Um...well I don't know if there are any...**

**From behind her there's a loud series of crashes and giggling. She rolls her eyes and turns around.**

**Harpie****: Sorry, you'll have to bring this up with Harpie. I've got to go handle that.**

**She walks away. After a minute Kagome and Kagura come in leaning on each other and smiling. Harpie frowns at them.**

**Harpie****: You two are late again, and let me guess. You stopped by a bar right?**

**Kagu/kago****: Let me buy you a drink! I'm a take you home with me! I got money...**

**Harpie bopps them on the head in annoyance.**

**Harpie****: MORONS! We're not shooting. You don't have to sing. Song lyric by T-pain.**

**They look at her confused.**

**Kagome****: Why...hic...why did you say that? That...hic...was silly.**

**Harpie****: No. Getting sued would be silly.**

**Kagura looks at Kagome misty eyed.**

**Kagura****: Kag...kagome. I...I wanna have Sesshomaru's bab...baby.**

**Kagome gives her the same misty eyed look and starts to cry.**

**Kagome****: I...I do to. **

**They hug each other and cry. Harpie just shakes her head at the idiots.**

**Inuyasha****: HEY! What about me! I'm just as good as Sesshomaru!**

**Kagura and Kagome glare at him.**

**Kagura:**** Sit boy!**

**She pouts when nothing happens. Kagome frowns at him!**

**Kagome****: Inuyasha! Stop being mean to Kagura and SIT like she said!**

**Inuyasha goes crashing into the ground. Harpie looks at this not knowing weather to laugh or cry. **

**Harpie****: You two need rehab.**

**Kagome and Kagura look at each other and smile. Harpie's eyes go wide.**

**Harpie****: No. No. No. You will not! It'll get the cast in a frenzy! Ryter will kill us! Please for the love of...**

**Kago/kagu**_**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**_

**Harpie holds her head and curls into a ball. **

**Harpie****: Nothing I can do. Rehab by Amy Winehouse.**

**K/K**_**Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know**_

**They jump up on a passing cart sitting back to back. Kagome studies her nails while Kagura waves at the passing people.**

**Kagura**_**I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine**_

**Kagome**_**He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go**_

**They get off as the crew comes out to see what's going on. Even sesshomaru has gotten out of his little mood enough to watch.**

**Kagura**_**I'd rather be at home with ray  
I ain't got seventy days **_

**Kagome**_**Cause there's nothing  
There's nothing you can teach me  
That I can't learn from Mr Hathaway **_

**K/K**_**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know**_

**Harpie just shakes her head. There's no way that this could get worst. Shessomaru and Inuyasha step through the crowd and stands infront of them.**

**Shessomaru:**** I don't think it's fair that these two should get the attention when I'm prettier.**

**Inuyasha****: Yeah. I'll show ya how it's done.**

**Sesshomaru****: You're now rockin' wit' the best kagura baby**

**Harpie****: Oh god.**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pull out a pair of mics and sunglasses. She's almost trampled by the rush of fangirls that come to listen.**

**Harpie:**** WHERE'D YOU EVEN GET THOSE! Sigh. Feat Jay Z**

**Inuyasha**_**The man said 'why do you think you here'  
I said 'I got no idea  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby  
so I always keep a bottle near'  
He said 'I just think your depressed,(the best baby)  
kiss me here baby and go rest' **_

**K/K**_**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know **_

**Shessomaru smirks and twirls brushing off his shoulder.**

**Shessomaru**_**More money, more checks,I'm addicted to fresh  
Six pair of kicks is my definition of 12 steps  
Kick back in the back, get the phantom to drop  
Bass blarin outta my system, thats how i detox  
O when will he stop, he still pumpin that real shit  
My flow so dumb, my face is numb, fool,i dont feel shit**_

**Inuyasha muscles his way in front getting down in a crouching pose and reaching out to one of his fangirls. He strokes her chin and she faints.**

**Inuyasha**_**Wheres a therapist? Yea I'm outta control  
They tryna make me go to rehab, I won't go, no  
And so I'm addicted, I'm Britney, Whitney, and Bobby  
Betty Ford ain't ready for it, ain't nothin can stop me **_

**Sesshomaru glares at him and steps forward. He gives a sexy smirk to the audience and the whole front row faints. Fan girls and boys included. Inuyasha turns up his nose at him.**

**Shessomaru**_**O look he's collapsin, just look how he's rappin  
Everytime I try to get out it pulls me back in**_

**He turns his back to them. Inuyasha steps forward and waves his hands in the air. The crowd screams and copies. **

**Inuyasha:**_**'gome should have rehab'd him,'stead she doubled his ration  
Can you blame me for being a slave to my passion **_

**They grudginlgy lean against each other back to back with their arms crossed.**

**Sess/Inu**_**My heron flows more deeper than naraku's nose I'ma o.d. till I'm in peace like Kikyo hoes!**_

**Kagome and Kagura move up with a arm around each others shoulders. They smile as the two inu make room for them to go between them.**

**Kago/kagu:**_**I don't ever wanna drink again  
I just ooh I just need a friend  
I'm not gonna spend ten weeks  
have everyone think I'm on the mend **_

**Kagome puts her arms out and gives the crowd a starry eyed look**

**Kagome**_**It's not just my pride**_

**Kagura slumps on the stage and starts to cry.**

**Kagura**_**It's just 'til these tears have dried **_

**Kago/Kagu**_**They tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go**_

**They bow to wild applause from the crew. There's suddenly a loud slam as the door to Ryter's office slams open. Something goes flying through the air and knocks Inuyasha out.**

**Ryter****: WHAT THE HELLO KITTY IS GOING ON! GET YOU'RE LAZY BUTTS BACK TO WORK! WE HAVE A TIGHT SCHEDULE! I'M BEHIND ON EVERYTHING AND YOU ALL HAVE REVERTED TO THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW! **

**Naraku comes on stage wearing a garter belt and fish net stockings. He pouts and starts to sing**

**Naraku****: I'm just a sweet transvestite...**

**The crowd stands shocked. Ryter stops her rant and almost passes out. They all stand silent for a good minute before stampeding out. The camera view swings in and out of focus. **

**Shessomaru:**** My eyes! My beautiful eyes.**

**Inuyasha:**** Make it go away! Please Please make it go away!**

**Ryter**** doesn't move. Her nose starts to bleed a little and she qucikly covers her face to find a paper towel.**

**Ryter****: ACK! I'm turning into Miroku! Some one put a blanket on Naraku! And get me a paper towel!**

**Harpie**** sweat drops and turns the camera to face her.**

**Harpie****: Okay. That's it for now. Look for these backstage segments every 14 or so reviews. **

**Naraku****: But it's my turn to do a song of evil.**

**Ryter****: SECURITY! GET THIS FREAK OFF MY SET!**

**Harpie****: Alright. Bye for now. The next chapter will be up tommorrow.  
**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ryter****: Okay. We're back. And after the little...incident, (glares at Harpie) we're ready for a serious chapter.**

**Harpie****: What?! I said I was sorry dang. **

**Ryter****: Anyway, we've got a few more reviewrs to thank. **

**Harpie****: Let's see. Misan, unknown2007, afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanime, peaches, AkiMori, Milk Marshmallow, Majestic-12, and just-me 2007**

**Ryter****: Wow. I'm...actually impressed. Okay. Now back to the show. Chibi. Roll 'em.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miroku steps inside of Sango's room and rubs her back. She turns around and slaps his hand away.

"Don't you DARE touch me!"

He cringes slightly and grabs her around her forearms. He gently rubs his hands up and down her arms.

"Please sango. Please listen."

She reaches out to slap him, but he catches her hand. He pulls her in close and hugs her. She struggles to get away.

"No Miroku! I can't take anymore of this. I just...I just don't want to be around you anymore Miroku."

He didn't let go of her and after a few moments She went limp in his arms sobbing on his robe. He leaned in close to her ear.

"_Sango, Please don't go  
Please don't go"_

He rocked her slightly and held her closer. Nuzzling into her neck.

_"It ain't worth telling lie  
It ain't worth seeing you cry  
It ain't worth …that's why I'm right here begging you to please don't go cause  
It ain't worth killing a home  
It ain't worth being alone  
It ain't worth that's why I'm right here begging you to please don't go baby"_

Sango couldn't help but lean into him wanting everything he said to be true. Even if she was sure it wasn't.

_"Oh I jeopardized everything I loved  
Oh what the hell could I've been thinking of  
Oh I should have loved you right when I had the chance  
Yeah, Yeah  
Now you out there lookin for a better man ..fellas why"_

Miroku pulled back and gave her his most sincere look. He held her head in his hands and moved in close ghosting over her lips. Sango turned her head away at the last moment. It hurt so much to do that.

_"How come I'm always doing wrong  
How come  
How come I can't keep it home  
I don't know, I don't know  
How come it always ends like this  
Even though I know that" _

His head dropped in shame. It seemed to hurt him so much. He frowns and slowly careases her cheek.

_"It ain't worth telling lie  
It ain't worth seeing you cry  
It ain't worth that's why I'm right here begging you to please don't go cause  
It ain't worth killing a home  
It ain't worth being alone  
It ain't worth that's why I'm right here begging you to please don't go, baby"_

Sango reached out against her will and to run her fingers through her hair. It pained a special part of her hear to see him like that. He took both of her hands in his and kissed her finger tips. She felt warmth shoot through her as more tears fell down her face. She cursed herself for being so weak, and pushed him away. She handed towards the door, but stopped when he reached out and held onto her shoulder.

_"Oh I'd didn't think it'd get this bad  
Never thought of losing you  
Now my heart is beating fast  
I'm gonna figure out in my mind what to do find the words to say  
Remember when you said that you'd never leave me  
I'm steady knockin on the door but you don't hear me  
I can't let this happen right now  
Please don't take your love girl I know I messed up  
It's a dog on shame"_

Something in Sango didn't take anymore. She didn't turn back to Miroku.

"Tommorrow. I'm heading back to the demon slayer village. I'm going back alone. I'll speak more to you when and if I come back."

She walked away and Miroku slumped against the wall. He couldn't really blame her, he sighed and ran his fingers through her hair again.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be tougher than before to get her to believe me."

--------------------------------------------The Next Morning-------------------------------------

Sango smiled at everyone, the only ones who knew that something was bothering her were Miroku and...Inuyasha. She packed up her things and slung her hiraikotsu over her shoulder. Kagome stopped her as she started to look around for Kirara.

"Sango. Are you going somewhere?"

Sango smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm...I'm going to visit the demon slayers village. It's been too long since I paid my respects to Kohaku and my father, plus I do need the vacation."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Kirara finally come to her. She transformed and Sango quickly got on her back ready to go. She waved at her friend.

"I'll be back...soon."

The young miko nodded her head in understanding. Sango started to set off, but she almost fell off of her neko when Inuyasha called out to her.

"Yo. I'm coming with you."

Both girls heads did a double take as Inuyasha walked up to them. He looked almost bored by the look they were giving him.

"There's no sign of a jewel shard anywhere, and it's pointless sitting around here, since we won't be moving much with just me to protect these two, and I gotta make sure you come back."

Sango caught the look that he was giving her, and looked down. She clenched her fist in pure hate.

"I don't need a babysitter Inuyasha."

She spat the words at him like venom. He shrugged it off and just walked passed her.

"Never said you did. Now come on, if we're going to cover any ground you need to move."

Sango wanted to say more, but she would wait until she was out of ear reach of her friend. She turned back to Kagome putting on a strained smile.

"We'll be back soon Kagome."

With that she and Kirara took off to catch up with Inuyasha. Kagome watched with mixed jealousy and hatred. He had said such horrible things to her, and instead of apologizing and begging for her forgiveness, he was running off with another woman! She wanted to make him pay. She wanted to make BOTH of them pay, and she knew just how she could do it.

------------------------------------------------In the forest----------------------------------------

Kilala swooped in close to Inuyasha and Sango looked over to him. He continued to move through the branches at a break neck speed.

"I didn't need you to look after me. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, and you know I'll come back."

He scoffed and sped up slightly.

"This had nothing to do with you woman. I just wanted to get away from the wench. So don't get so full of yourself."

Sango looked at him wide eyed for a moment. He was a mile ahead before Sango snapped out of her daze and told Kilala to speed up.

-------------------------------------------Later that night------------------------------------------

Miroku stumbled back to his bedroom. Sango had gone through with her threat and had left him. After the little stunt she pulled, none of the village women would look at him, much less 'bear his children.'. The only thing he had left to do was drink.

'Being engaged is a lot more troublesome then I thought.'

In the darkness he saw a shape move towards him. His first thought was that it was Sango, but then as his vision stopped blurring and the candles left in the room were lit, he realized his mistake.

"Ka...Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at him and moved closer. She ran a finger down his chest suggestivly and leaned into his ear smirking.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend"_

She pushed Miroku down on his back, not as if he was putting up much of a fight. She sat on Miroku's stomach laying fluttery kisses on his neck and cheeks. When she stopped only a few inches from her mouth he leaned up slightly to kiss her, but she pulled away.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

Kagome smirked at the power she clearly had over him. She moved her hips slightly making miroku blush. She leaned in once more to nibble at his ear.

_"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm darn precious  
And oh Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"_

An image of Sango passed through Miroku's mind. He pulled Kagome away causing her to frown in irritation.

"What about Sango? She'll die from this."

Kagome stood up and walked to the opposite wall she flicked her hair as she went.

_"She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

She turned around quickly and pointed towards him.

Kagome softened slightly and pursed her lips together. She gave him a cute pout that made him lick his lips slightly. She made a come hither gesture with her finger to call him over.

_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)"_

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his head in her neck. Kagome smiled triumphantly and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was just what she had planned out, as he lay kisses on her neck she couldn't help but gloat slightly.

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!"_

Miroku nodded his agreement, no longer caring how about his fiancee miles away with another man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: I'm posting this later than I intended.**

**Harpie****: Mainly because she was too busy trying to kill me. **

**Ryter****: Your fault! Who gave you premission to sing that song on my sight.**

**Sesshomaru****: I enjoyed it.**

**Ryter****: You haven't even come into the story yet! Go home!**

**Sesshomaru****: (Pouting sadly) You're always mean to me.**

**Inuyasha****: That's right. Cause you're such a bit...Wait, did Miroku and Kagome hook up in that last scene! (Ryter slips out silently) Hey Hey You You GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!**

**Harpie****: Okay. Disclamers. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and Please don't go by Tank.**

**Inuyasha****: I SAID GET BACK HERE! (Ryter runs away as Inuyasha swings his sword)**

**Ryter:**** It's not my fault you can't keep your girl in line!**

**Inuyasha****: SHUT UP!**

**Harpie****: Um...Please review. Oh and don't forget to send in those request!**

**  
**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Harpie:**** Oh. Ryter. We've got close to our goal reviews!**

**Ryter****: Whatever. Who we adding to the credits this week.**

**Harpie****: You know. I'm not your assitant! I do have things to do! (Ryter raises an eyebrow and harpie sighs) Alright. Alright. animeelucas10, misan, wamtafanta90, afunnililgurlwhuloverzanime, solek the shadow fox, milk marshmallow, unknown2007, just-me172007, and FenneDaFox. Whew. That is a lung full.**

**Ryter****: Oh man. I have people with expectations. This is some pressure.**

**Harpie:**** So. You want a soda and a choclate cookie?**

**Ryter****: (Looking at her wide eyed.) That sounds great.**

**Harpie****: Good. Bring me some as well.**

**Inuyasha****: (Laughing on the floor.) Oh man. That was (Ryter smiles sweetly.)**

**Ryter****: Inuyasha. You know what I think? I think it's time you went to the V.E.T. To get F.I.X.ed.**

**Inuyasha****: (Getting mad.) HEY! I'm not some stupid animal! Don't spell in front of me!**

**Ryter****: (Shaking her head in disgust.) Just...Just get on set.**

**Harpie****: You heard her people! Let's get rolling!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Sango walked the last few miles to what was left of her village. As they approach Sango gently started to pet Kilala that was seated on her shoulder.

"Um...Inuyasha. You go to one of the huts and lay your stuff down okay. I'm going to...go off on my own for a bit."

He just huffed and kept walking.

"Suit yourself."

Sango picked Kirara off of her shoulder and placed her on the ground. The little neko looked up at her and gave a questioning meow. Sango bent down smiling and gently rubbed her ears.

"You go and keep an eye on Inuyasha. I'll be alright by myself."

Kirara nodded and started hesitantly after Inuyasha. She looked back at her owner once more before running to catch up with the Inu. Sango's smile disappeared as soon as the little kitten was out of sight. She started to walk a little away from the village to the sight where she had set up a marker for her father, and where the graves of her brother and mother were.

------------------------------------------------------Demon Slayer Village------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was quickly becoming bored with just sitting around. He looked at the little cat that had been staring worriedly out of the window for the passed hour. Sighing he stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to bring the wench back here. Protect the place for us will ya?"

Kirara mewed and then turned her attention back to the window. Inuyasha wondered through the village for hours, until he finally saw her a good distance away standing on top of a hill. He grunted and made his way up it. He suddenly stopped about halfway up the hill. He could smell the salt of tears, and could hear her speaking in a soft voice. It was obvious she hadn't noticed him just yet. Unsure of what to do, He stayed glued to his spot and just listened.

Sango gave a bitter sweet smile to her brother and mother's graves. She missed both of them so much. Both of them had been taken away before she had ever gotten the chance to truly know them. After a few moments of silently praying that their souls had peace, she turned her gaze to the large marker she had made for her father. She kneeled down in front of it and let her hair fall over her face.

"Hello, father. I messed up again, but you already knew that. I messed up a lot. I miss you, mom, and Kohaku so much. We...we finally destroyed Naraku. We avenged you...we avenged all of the slayers."

She clenched her fist as she thought of herself when she was younger, and how her father had patted her head as she held Kohaku in her arms. He had never remarried after her mother died. He had loved her too much for that.

"I...I feel so weak now. After everything you've taught me..I've still become weak. I'm...I'm sorry father."

Inuyasha cringed in his spot wanting more than ever to leave, but he was glued to the spot. Not able to do anything, but stay in his uncomfortable position. Sango closed her eyes as more memories of her passed ran through her mind.

_"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today"_

She remembers her first day training as a young girl, and how she had beaten the boys around her for calling her weak. Her father had been there to hold her, even when she screamed and yelled at him for treating her like a girl.

_"I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there"_

Sango leaned back and looked up at the sky. A phantom Kohaku smiled down at her. Her vision blurred as the tears once more came back.

_"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this"_

Her shoulders slumped and she ran a hand over the words on one of the stones. All the emotions she had held in since the last battle with Naraku came flooding at her all at once. Memories of rage, happiness, sorrow, and a thousand other feeligns came to her. It was like a dam finally breaking. Everyone of her battles and victories came to her, as well as her many losses.

_"Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back"_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Sango turned into them and leaned against the chest attached to them. She cried hard into a male shoulder, unable to contain it any longer. Inuyasha, who couldn't take just sitting back any longer, ran a clawed hand gently through her hair.

_"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away"_

She looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes, and he just looked away to hide a small blush. Sango didn't see him though. She saw her father's face, and remebered the warmth she had felt when he held her like this. It was the same warmth that Inuyasha was giving off. He picked her up bridle style in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck tiredly, barely holding on. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

_"Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time"_

He grunted and held her closer. She smiled and fell into a deep trance like sleep. Inuyasha moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"You have no idea...how proud they must be of you."

----------------------------------------------------------cut to the hut in the slayer village-----------------------------------------------

Sango woke up on her small sleeping mat. She rolled over and her arm fell on a warm object. At first in her haze she thought it was Kirara, but when she stroked it, the thing moved over and grabbed a hold of her waist. Her eyes opened immediatly, and she went on automatic pervert alert. She slapped the person beside her and backed away. Inuyasha woke up with a large red mark on his face. He glared at Sango and rubbed it.

"What the HELL! Why'd you slap me?!"

Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"I'm...I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just wasn't expecting to wake up next to...to you. How'd I get back here?"

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. He tensed a little, but Sango didn't notice.

"I went to find you on the hill, and you were passed out. I brought you back here, and layed you down, but you grabbed hold of my shirt so I just sat down. I must've fallen asleep or something."

Sango nodded and blushed even redder. Something inside her told her that wasn't the whole truth. Her blush suddenly went away as she thought about why she had passed out crying on the hill.

"Inuyasha...why did you finally give up on Kagome."

Inuyasha glared out through the open door way at nothing. He growled deep in his throat as Sango brought back the painful memories.

"I didn't give up on her. I just got tired of trying to keep believing in her."

She was a bit surprised by this. She looked down in shame, feeling a bit more useless as she thought about how Miroku's cheating had made her doubt herself, while Inuyasha had simply found a way to move on.

"You...you didn't want to try to make yourself better when you saw her with someone else. Didn't it...didn't it make you wonder if some thing was wrong with you."

A pained look she didn't see passed over his face at her words. Of course he had thought he was the problem, but he had finally figured out that it wasn't his fault. He snarled low in his throat once more.

_"I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said"_

Sango looked up at him. Sadness evident in her eyes. He continued to sing and hid his eyes behind his bangs.

_"If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own"_

"Inuyasha. That can't be true. No one's better off by themselves."

Inuyasha turned and grabbed her wrist in annoyance. He wouldn't look at her as he spoke. He couldn't, not when he was truly showing his feelings.

_"This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me"_

Even though she had thought that she could cry no more. Hearing Inuyasha like this. The normally strong, and fearless hanyou, no, man that she had fought beside showed her that she still had some to share.

_"But it's the only thing that I have"_

He let his arms slip away from Sango's wrist and stood up. He turned away from her, looking at the ground.

_"I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along_

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own"_

Sango ran up and grabbed him from behind in a tight hug. He turned around in shock. She allowed him to turn and face her, but didn't let go. Inuyasha gave her a harsh whisper.

"Let go of me. I don't need your pity. I can handle everything on my..."

She glared at him. His eyes widened at the look of death she was giving her. Through clenched teeth she began to talk to him.

"Don't you dare say you're alright on your own. And don't you dare say I'm giving you any pity!"

Her head leaned against his chest listening to his heart as it quickened.

"I'm you're friend Inuyasha. We both know better than to let anyone give us pity. So, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm just...trying to heal a few of your wounds."

Inuyasha's body began to relax in her hold, until he finally began to hug her back. He buried his head into her hair, as she took in the scent of his clothes.

"Sango...I..."

Sango just smiled and held on tighter.

"Yeah. I know. What are friends for."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: I...I think I'm going to throw up.**

**Inuyasha****: Yep. I'm with ya there. **

**Sesshomaru****: That was so sweet...I think I got a tooth ache.**

**Harpie****: That...That was unfiltered fluff Ryter. UNFILTERED FLUFF!**

**Kagome****: (rolling her eyes.) Well I guess I'm doing the disclaimers. Let's see. We had pieces by Sum 41 and Hurt by Christina Aguilera. **

**Ryter****: And I apologize for that. I wanted to move them along a bit, but that...that was...**

**Harpie****: SSSOOOOO uncalled for. **

**Inuyasha****: I'm gonna be puking in my trailer.**

**Sesshy/Ryter****: Ditto**

**Sango****: Hmm...It wasn't that bad. Anyway, please review!**

**  
**

**  
**


	7. Backstage Bonus 2

**Harpie****: Hey folks. We got twenty reviews in only two new updates. Which means, tommorrow we'll have a new chapter, and a few more added song request, and...**

**She holds up a white card in front of the camera she's holding.**

**Card****: Backstage Bounus No. 2**

**Harpie turns the camera on Ryter.**

**Harpie****: Anything you wanna say boss? Nows the time?**

**Ryter****: Read Who needs a love song, another one of our fics, and keep up the good work of reviewing. Oh, and if you start singing again on my set without my permission I will tie you all up and leave you in the pits with the killer ponies.**

**Harpie turns around and walks out of the office quickly.**

**Harpie****: Okaaaayy...She's as sunshiny as ever. Anyway in this segment we'll be looking at the "private" rooms of our stars!**

**She sneaks around the set hiding anytime someone walks through them. Whispering Harpie turns the camera on herself.**

**Harpie****: Something you should know. The guys around here usually hate people going into their rooms, so this will be a first for all of us.**

**She pushes through a random door and enters. The entire room is hot pink and stuffed bears line the bed and walls. She makes a gagging sound and looks around.**

**Harpie****: Man I wonder who has this room. Probably Kagome or Shippo. Or...heh...maybe even Naraku. That would explain the extra make up.**

**The door behind her starts to turn and Harpie jumps. She runs and hides in a closet. She cracks it open as someone in a blond wig enters. Harpie snickers.**

**Harpie****: Yea. Knew it was Naraku's room. The girly boy.**

**The person snatches off the blond wig and goes over to the mirror. Harpie's jaw drops when she sees Miroku's face. He starts to dance and pose before the mirror.**

**Miroku**_**"I'm pretty. I'm pretty. I'm pretty pretty pretty. I'm pretty. I'm pretty. I'm pretty pretty pretty. I'm not gonna lie, The boys always sigh. Becasue they love me, why? Cause I'm pretty. I'm pretty. I'm pretty pretty pretty. Yeah I'm pretty, I'm pretty. I'm pretty pretty pretty."**_

**Harpie throws up a bit in her mouth and turns clawing at the wall. She digs her way through itand into the next door closet. She sighs in relive and looks out of it to see what room she's arrived in. There's a picture of Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo on the dresser and a fire hydrant in the corner. There's a large picture of Inuyasha on one side of the wall. After looking around and seeing no one's home, she comes out and looks around a bit more.**

**Harpie****: This is definatly Inuyasha's room.**

**She puts the camera on a table and starts to go through one of his dresser drawers. She smirks and holds up something above camera view.**

**Harpie****: For anyone wondering if Inu wears boxers or briefs. It's neither.**

**Harpie holds a red thong infront of the camera.**

**Harpie****: No panty line. heh.**

**Her eyes widen as she hears someone crack their knuckles. She turns around slowly to see Inuyasha there. His ear is twitching in a frenzy.**

**Inuyasha****: Wanna say that again before you die? I wanna get it right before I put it on your head stone.**

**Harpie smiles nervously. She grabs the camera and runs for her live.**

**Harpie****: RRRRRRYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!! INUYASHA'S TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!**

**Inuyasha chases after her at full speed.**

**Inuyasah****: Don't you DARE go calling on her you little...**

**Ryter calls out from her office.**

**Ryter****: Sit boy.**

**Inuyasha falls to the ground and Harpie sticks out her tounge. She turns to take a step and Ryter calls out again.**

**Ryter****: You sit too Harpie.**

**Harpie hits the ground just like Inuyasha, and they both swear revenge. When the spell wears off, Harpie quickly gets her camera and heads for another room. She comes to a beautifully decorated room with lots of silver and gold, and a thousand mirrors. **

**Ryter****: "Wow. Whoever has this room is a hot shot."**

**A door on the other side of the room opens up, and Harpie hides behind a mirror. Sesshomaru comes out of the room dripping wet and wearing a towel. (T rating people! T rating!) He goes over to a mirror and smirks sexily at himself.**

_**Sesshomaru**__**:"This is why I'm hot (Hot) This is why I'm hot (Hot)  
This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot (Hot)  
This is why I'm hot (Hot) This is why I'm hot (Hot)  
This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot (Hot)  
I'm hot cause I'm fly, you ain't cause you not (Not)  
This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot (Hot)  
I'm hot cause I'm fly, you ain't cause you not  
This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot"**_

**He fluffs out his hair and poses shirtless infront of the mirror. Harpie starts to drool on the floor. He grabs hold of his Tokijin, and puts on his menacing bad boy face.**

**Sesshomaru****:"**_**Wow wow!!! I got my clip to di rear of mi, punks live in fear of mi  
Dudes on di block wid dem glocks runnin scared of mi  
I keep my tool near to mi, so don't just appear to mi  
Neva touch my money no my money's near to mi"**_

**He brushes off his shoulder. Making his hair fly out a bit. Harpie covers her mouth to hold in a squeal.**

**Sesshomaru**_**:"I'm in di club ballin in di V.I.P. booth  
Shorty starrin at mi cause di kid's cute  
This is why I'm hot you know it is di truth  
She waan to get some lovin from a hardcore yute  
So she made it very clear to mi whisper in my ear to mi  
In har soft voice she seh hi in my ear to mi  
Chicks who neva dear to mi, bringin over beer to mi  
Girls throwin there underwear over here to mi"**_

**Harpe whispers as she zooms the camera in.**

**Harpie****: I wouldn't have guessed that Shessy was a fan of Mims this is why I'm hot.**

**Sesshomaru chuckles. She looks up and he's no longer in front of her. She feels a hand on her shoulder and he leans into her ear.**

**Sesshomaru****: There is much you do not know about this Sesshomaru, or have you already forgotten our little...happenings from before. (A/N: See Sesshomaru's dream girl and Return of a dream for reference. Heh shameless plug.)**

**Harpie****: Uh...Did you hear that? I think Ryter's calling me. Okay, bye!**

**Harpie disappears from the room in a split second. She dodges into the nearest room, but runs out again when she sees Naraku sitting in front of a Inuyasha shrine.**

**Harpie****: That...that was the scariest thing I've ever seen.**

**She walks tiredly back to the front, but stopped when she saw the chibi setting up a stage while the crowd watched on in awe. Harpie walked up to one of the crew and frowned.**

**Harpie****: What's going on now?**

**Crew****: Oh, well the evil witch said that we could set up a stage so that we could do some voice training every so often. Sango and Kagome talked The male leads into singing beautiful girl by sean kingston together. It's gonna be awesome!**

**Harpie looks wide eyed.**

**Harpie****: Ryter agreed to that? No way! **

**Ryter****: Why is that so amazing. I'm not evil you know, just stressed.**

**Harpie smiles sheepishly.**

**Harpie****: Fine. Fine. Let's just enjoy the show okay?**

**The lights suddenly dim and you can see the shadows of three couples. Harpie zooms into as the song starts up. Three male voices fill the air at the same time.**

**Sesshomaru****: "**_**You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over"**_

**A spot light shines down on Sesshomaru and Kagura. He has his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She smiles up at him lovingly from over her shoulder. There was a disgruntled cry from the fangirls in the audience.**

**Shessy**_**: "See it started at the park  
Used to chill after dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Cause we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)"**_

**He spins her around quickly and holds her chin between his thumb and finger so that she's looking up at him. He's close almost kissing her and his hair hides both of their faces.**

**Shessy:**_**"They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)"**_

**He sways back and forth with her in his arms.**

**Shessy**_**"See it's very divine,  
you're one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You have to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy"**_

**The lights go off again and you can only see the shadow of the couples once more.**

**Miroku:**_**"You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over"**_

**The spot light comes on to show Kagome and Miroku. Miroku is smiling up at her from one knee as she glares at him with her arms crossed in anger. He sighs and turns away looking down pained.**

**Miroku:**_**"It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)"**_

**He suddenly stands up and twirls her around by her arm. He spins her into his arms and then back out again.**

**Miroku**_** "And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world"**_

**A random woman walked passed him. He follows her rear with his eyes. Kagome punches him as hard as she can before once more turning her back to him.**

**Miroku**_**:"It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)"**_

**He goes back into his begging pose trying to get her attention.**

**Miroku**_**"See it's very divine,  
you're one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You have to get declined"**_

_**He rolls his eyes when this gets him no where.**_

**Miroku**_** "Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy**_**"**

**The lights once more go out. **

**Inuyasha**_** "You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over"**_

**The lights come on and show Inuyasha and Sango, the middle couple, looking like they're about to kill each other. Sango pokes Inuyasha's chest and he growls back at her before running a hand through his long hair.**

**Inuyasha**_**"Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slighted  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)"**_

**He points an accusing finger at her and sneers in Miroku's direction. Sango's eyes brim over with tears. She slaps him making his head snap to the side.**

**Inuyasha**_**"You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)"**_

**The lights go off briefly before three spot lights turn on highlighting all three couples. The boys spin and dance with the girls. Sesshomaru runs a hand through Kagura's hair.**

**All the boys**_**"You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal,"**_

**Sesshomaru's light goes out. Miroku picks up Kagome and she clings to his waist. He sings his part just before their light goes out.**

**Mirok/Inu**_**suicidal, **_

**Inuyasha and Sango are the last couple lighted up. He says his verse right before he leans in to kiss her.**

**Inuyasha**_**"suicidal."**_

**The crowd cheers wildly. Harpie turns to Ryter smiling.**

**Harpie****: See it put the crew in a great mood, and it helps out the actors. We should do this more often.**

**Ryter smirks.**

**Ryter****: Yeah. I'm glad they're in a good mood, because they'll have to take down the stage as well as those lights and set up for the next shooting before tomorrow. Which means. Hope you like all nighters. **

**She walks away from Harpie. The crew sweat drops and looks at her astonished.**

**Harpie****: Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you helping?**

**Ryter****: No. I need to keep an eye out for reviews. Now get your lazy arses to work! What do I pay you for?**

**Harpie murmurs under her breath.**

**Harpie****: You don't pay us.**

**Ryter turns around and glares at her.**

**Ryter****: What did you say.**

**Harpie****: I said um...I hope we get a lot of reviews and we'll get right on that!**

**Ryter****: That's what I thought you said.**

**  
**

**  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ryter****: (reading clip board) We've got more people to add to the credits. It looks like we've got a real fanbase here.**

**Harpie****: (Smiling smugly) Told you they'd love it!**

**Ryter****: Yeah yeah, just add their names.**

**Harpie:**** Yo. Chibis. (A chibi flies over with a head set.) I need you to add Milk Marshmallow, aimeelucas10, XxSuzexX, Unknonw2007, FennecDaFox, (Apologize for the misspelling in the last ch.), Just-me172007, Mystikoorime. Got all that? (Chibi nods and flies off.) Love the chibi, cute and productive.**

**Ryter****: Fine. Glad you got the set cleaned up now let's...**

**Sesshomaru****: Human. I would like to have a word with you.**

**Ryter:**** (Sighing and rolling her eyes.) What is it NOW Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru****: (Holding up a girl with a camera.) This was in my room begging me to show her why I'm hot. Keep them out of my room, they scare Rin. (He drops the girl and walks away. Ryter looks at her and raises an eyebrow.)**

**Harpie****: So...get any interesting photos.**

**Girl****: OOOOHHHHH YEAH!**

**Ryter:**** All we needed to know. Now let's get this show on the road!**

--------------------------------------------Three days later----------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Breakfast!"

For once, Inuyasha wasn't ready to come running to eat. He stayed up in the tree he had stayed in his tree. He had spent four days here with her, (A/N: The night they arrived plus three days later. Don't mess with my logic.) and now he was starting to feel something strange.

"Whad do you mean strange. You're in love with her."

"What the hell! Who are you."

Two girls, one with red hair and the other with black sit on his shoulders smiling at him.

"We're plot movers...I mean your subconcious mind. Names Ryter."

"Yo, I'm Harpie. Now, stop being a dumb ass and tell Sango you love her."

Inuyasha swipes at them and they poof to his head. Harpie rolls her eyes and looks floats down to his face.

"What part of 'Subconcious mind' didn't you get. We aren't real baka."

Ryter rubs his ear and smiles.

"But we do know that you love her."

He crossed his arms and turn his head away from the figments of his imagination.

"I can't be in love. I won't go through that again."

He looks down at the ground pain shoing clearly in his eyes.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No woman is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that_"

Harpie and Ryter fly to an ear each and sing soothingly into it.

_"Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
she's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
boy ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_"

Inuyasha waves them off and jumps to the ground. He starts to walk through the forest.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"_

Ryter and harpie sway in the air in front of him swaying from side to side and making goo goo faces.

_"You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh"_

He puts up his hands to stop them and growls.

_"It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love"_

The two girls exchange a worried look as he leans against a tree and runs a hand through his long main and his eyebrow twitches.

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, boy!"  
"Unless you're dying to rip your heart out!" Ooooh oooh"_

Ryter smacks his nose and frowns at him.

_"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin"_

Harpie comes over with her arms crossed glaring at him.

_"Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up"_

He tries to squash them in his hands, but they go up to high for him to catch and wag their fingers at him.

_"When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"_

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"_

_"Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love"_

He yells at them and chases them around throwing rocks and anything else in reach.

_"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love"_

Ryter and Harpie sigh from exhaustion. This was starting to get on their nerves very quickly, and still Inuyasha was being stubborn.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"_

_"Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!"_

Harpie has to hold Ryter back as she tries to attack Inuyasha. He sneers at her and gives her a hand guesture that he had learned from Kagome.

_"The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love"_

"INUYASHA!"

He falls out of the tree and hits the ground hard. He looks around totally confused about where he is. Sango stands over him looking worried.

"Inuyasha, you okay? I was looking for you. If you're going to eat breakfast before we head back to the others, you'd better come inside now."

He nods his head still looking puzzled.

'What was all that? Was it a dream?'

"Hey. Are you alright? I saw you fall out of the tree and you look kind of...confused."

"Huh. Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

She gave him one more look.

"O..Okay. I'll be inside if you wanna come inside and eat."

He watched her walk away and then turned his attention to the blue sky above him.

_"At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love"_

---------------------------------------------------Cut---------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: (Twitching) I will NEVER do that again. (She takes off a pair of fake wings.)**

**Harpie****: It wasn't that bad. I thought it was cute singing Disney's I won't say from Hercules.**

**Ryter: It was not cute. It was sick and twisted.**

**Inuyasha****: (Reading over the song.) Hey wait! This was made for a girl!!! Why didn't you get Sango to sing it!!**

**Ryter****: (Shrugging) She only sees you as a friend right now. Get over it.**

**Inuyasha****: (Tearing the script slowly) I...will...hurt...you.**

**Harpie****: You want to go ahead adn break out the scooby snacks?**

**Ryter****: Sure. Just get him back on set.**

**Inuyasha****: HEY DON'T ACT LIKE I'M SOME KINDA DO...Are...are those beef treats.**

**Harpie****: You want one? You want one? Then get on set boy, go on, get on set. (Inuyasha runs back to his mark.) Works everytime.**

-------------------------------In the Village with Kagome and Miroku-----------------------------

Miroku breaks the passionate kiss he's sharing with Kagome trying to catch his breath.

"Ka..Kagome. We need to think about how we'll explain all this to Sango and Inuyasha."

Personally Kagome didn't care what Miroku told Sango. She would eventually end up in the arms of Inuyasha, so it didn't matter if she broke the monk's heart in the process of making Sango hurt.

"You don't have to tell her anything Miroku. Remember she ran away from you...Not only that, she ran away with Inuyasha. You don't really think she got that mad just because you we're flirting did you."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and Kagome bit his lip gently in irritation.

"She put up with that for years and now, right after Inuyasha and I break up, she finds it suddenly unbarable. Don't you think it's a little strange."

Miroku's eyes widen as he thinks of this. He pushes her off of him .

"No. Sango wouldn't do such a thing. I-I need some air."

Kagome watches him go and smiles. If everything worked out well she'd be able to make Miroku leave Sango, and win Inuyasha back.

"I think Darth Vader said it best. 'It's all too easy'."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirara landed on the ground on the outside of the village. Sango stretched as Inuyasha came down from a tree beside her. He gazing at her with reverance. Enjoying the brief moment he got to enjoy her beauty. She caught him staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He blinked not sure about what she was asking.

"Huh."

Sango smiledto herself and bent over to pick up Kirara, giving Inuyasha an unintentional view of her plump rear.

"Well, you were staring at me, so I assume you had something on your mind."

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He was too busy having hentai thoughts about Sango's backside.

"Sango..."

They both looked up, and instantly their smiles dropped. Miroku stood there staring at them with a far away look. He had never seen Sango look that happy, especially after returning from her old village. He walked up to them and took her hands. She didn't pull away, even though she didn't understand why.

"Sango, you said we'd talk when you came back. I..I think we need to talk now."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha who glared right back. The hanyou started to grab Sango's hands and carry her back to the demon slayer viallge when she spoke up.

"Inuyasha...could you...could you leave me and Miroku alone for a minute."

Inuyasha stood shocked. After a minute he shook his head and jumped into one of the trees. They waited for him to disappear from sight before turning to each other. Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want to talk? Fine, then. Talk Miroku."

Miroku took hold of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sango. I don't think you should stay around Inuyasha anymore."

She looked at him confused, before it struck her.

"You...You think I cheated on YOU?! You...You stupid Bas..."

He held up a hand to stop her, the only reason she remained quiet was because she was stunned by his audacity.

"It's alright. You're just a woman. I understand how you could get lost in your emotions I don't blame you. I blame the half breed."

The next thing Miroku knew he was laid out flat on his butt. Sango didn't lower her fist. Instead she kicked him.

"A girl! First you think I cheated on YOU and then you say it's because I'm weaker than a man! Why you...you...Ugh! I would kick your arse, but it'd probably be 'unlady like'."

Miroku continued to sit on the ground.

"This is exactly what I mean. You let your emotions get the best of you."

Sango kicked him in the gut.

_"What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy"_

His eyes widened as she pulled him up by his collar and sneered at him. She could be scary when she wanted to, and Miroku was not much of a fighter.

"Come now Sango this is not proper behavior for a..."

She kneed his groin and smiled as his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head from the pain. He reached out and tried to hit her and she easily caught his fist. She leaned in to his ear smirking.

_"Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that"_

She frowned and pushed him away. He stumbled and landed agaisnt the base of a tree.

_"Girl go head and be...  
(Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets  
(Just Like Em')  
come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'  
(What)"_

Miroku finally made it to his feet just to feel Sango slam her fist into the side of his face.

_"Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an air-tight alibi  
(Keep Him In The Dark)  
What he don't know won't break his heart"_

He watched frightened, thinking that Sango had been possessed from the look in her eyes. Her normally large doe like brown orbs had gone a dark clouded with anger.

_"Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Yea"_

If Miroku had bothered to look closer, he would've seen the tears in Sango's eyes, just below the surface.

_"What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy"_

She turned around and left him there, bloody and beaten. She no longer cared about him, she had to wonder if she ever had.

--------------------------------------Not to far from where Sango was----------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't hear what they were saying, and he really didn't care. He hated himself. He had known that she still had feelings for Miroku, but...

'How was I suppose to know she'd go back to him? He's probably already trying to lay a perverted hand on her.'

Even though the stars coming out were beautiful and made the world around him look even more beautiful, the only thing that Inuyasha could picture was putting Miroku's head on a pole. Inuyasha felt a pain in his heart as he looked at the few stars littering the darkening sky. They reminded him of her eyes.

_"Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away  
I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away"_

Sango wondered through the forest. She frowned to herself as she walked towards the village. There was no one in the entire world who had felt the pain she was feeling at that moment. Seemingly on the wind Inuyasha's voice came to her ears.

_"I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you  
I can't see him with you"_

'Is he still thinking about Kagome? I should go and find him.'

For some reason, knowing that he was still aching over Kagome made Sango feel like crying even more. Meanwhile, Inuyasha felt his anger starting to rise. He didn't hate Sango, but Miroku was slowly climbing to the top of his slow death list.

_"Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that "_

The truth was, even as Inuyasha said this, he couldn't be mad at her. Miroku, sure, that idiot had hurt her more times than could be believed, and then had tricked her to make her fall for him again. Unbeknowst to him, Sango was slowly making her way towards him, and could hear what he was saying.

_"It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away"_

He closes his eyes and feels the pain in his chest once more. He doesn't notice as Sango lays down in the grass beside him. For a few quiet moments they stay their. She wonders idly if he's asleep.

"Sango."

She looked at him and wondered what it could be he wanted.

"Yeah, Inuyasha."

He didn't hear her say anything, still hadn't even realized that she was there.

"I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: Finally done. Disclaimers.**

**Harpie****: How long by Hinder, and Like a boy by Ciara.**

**Ryter****: We got a lot of request for that one didn't we?**

**Harpie****: Yep. Oh, and the cheerleaders you borrowed that song pretty from want some recognition.**

**Ryter****: Fine. Thanks to the local football teams cheerleaders for providing Pretty girl which Miroku sung in the bonus chapter. Anything else?**

**Inuyasha****: Yeah. Stop making me say corny crap!**

**Harpie****: And you need to tell everyone to review.**

**Ryter****: No on the corny crap, and Continue to review, or you won't find out what happened to the readers. There. Finished.**

**  
**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 7

**Harpie****: (Whispering.) Hi, kiddies. Today, I'll be in charge of directing the pre written script because...**

**Inuyasha****: (Bursting in shouting) Hey you! Where's reader I need to talk to her right now about...about this!!!**

**Harpie****: (Shushes him while he hands her the script) Listen be quiet. Ryer's trying to rest and you don't wanna...**

**Inuyasha****: (Still yelling) Sleeping! Then wake her lazy butt up and tell her to change this! HEY! KID WHO WRITES THIS STUPID STORY GET UP! **

**Harpie****: (The ground starts to shake) Oh, no...This is bad. (She ducks.)**

**Ryter****: (Her eyes glowing with her hair standing on end) Inuyaaaassssshhhhh...Where are yoooouuuuu?**

**Inuyasha****: (Gulping and hiding.) You're busy. I'll go (Ryter grabs him.) **

**Ryter****: Tell our reviewers thank you. It should be specail sense this maybe the last time you'll ever speak.**

**Inuyasha****: (Cowering.) A thank you to Unknown2007, Milk Marshmallow, Nikki-4, FennecDaFox, Aimeelucas10, Afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanime, and just-me172007. **

**Ryter****: (dragging him away.) Good boy. Now let's go. There's a farm I wanna show you. You'll get to meet old yeller.**

**Harpie****: (Watching) Bring in the stunt double! And everyone else get on stage!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango's heart stopped beating for what felt like hours. She stared at the hanyou laid on the ground. The entire world could end at that moment, and he wouldn't realize it. She started to reach out and stroke his hair, make sure he was real, but pulled back at the last minute. She silently stood and walked away. She didn't get more than a few feet before running into one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Kagome..."

The young miko slapped the girl. Sango turned her head back and looked down.

"You...You stay away from him! He loves me! I know he does!!!"

Sango walked passed her. She had too much on her mind to deal with Kagome's temeper tantrums at that moment. Kagome grabbed her as she tried to pass.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me! You know he's just using you to make me angry don't you? Just like I used Miroku."

She stopped at this, but ony for a moment. The wound that Miroku had created was still fresh and burning, but it wasn't enough. Not this time. This time...She had something even more to think on.

"Kagome...Tell the others that I went for a walk."

The girl from the present watched in atonsihment as the demon hunter simply walked away. It wore off quickly when she thought of Inuyasha simply laying there thinking about Sango. She had heard every word that the half demon had said. Tears brimmed up to her eyes as she walked up to him. She dropped down on him clutching to his chest tightly. Inuyasha sat up startled. One snif of the air was enough to tell him who was holding on to him. He pushed at her, but she only clung onto him tighter.

"Let go Kagome!"

He froze when he saw her in tears. She buried her head in his chest as her pain became even more evident.

"No Inuyasha. I won't...I can't go. I love you Inuyasha."

He brought his hands to her back. At that moment he couldn't decide weather to wrap his arms around her, or push her away.

_"And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't want to be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  
Ooh, you're gonna love me."_

Inuyasha looked down at her. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but this time they were determined and showed a strength he didn't think that she had inside her.

_"And I am telling you  
I'm not going,  
Even though the rough times are showing.  
There's just no way,  
There's no way.  
We're part of the same place.  
We're part of the same time.  
We both share the same blood.  
We both have the same mind.  
And time and time we have so much to share,  
No, no, no,  
No, no, no,  
I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'  
And findin' that there's nobody there.  
Darling, there's no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you."_

Inuyasha was confused, but he couldn't deny that look. No matter how he fought against it, he still felt something for her, and that look. He ran his hand through her hair. She lay her head on her shoulder and took in his scent.

_"You see, there's just no way,  
There's no way."_

An image of Sango crying in much the same way caused Inuyasha to push her away from him. He started to stand, but she clutched at his red shirt.

_"Tear down the mountains,  
Yell, scream and shout.  
You can say what you want,  
I'm not walkin' out.  
Stop all the rivers,  
Push, strike, and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave you,  
There's no way I will."_

He turned to her shocked. She sat there on her knees, shaking as she sobbed. He bent down and held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. He broke the kiss immediatly, wide eyed. He stumbled away, and she hit the ground with her fist in frustration.

_"And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever, ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't wanna be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you,  
You're gonna love me.  
Oh, hey, you're gonna love me,  
Yes, ah, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me.  
You're gonna love me."_

When she slumped to the ground, no longer able to support herself Inuyasha just stood where he was staring at her. No longer sure what he felt. His legs gave out on him and he hit the ground with a thud, his eyes never leaving her.

"Ka...Kagome...I...I.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango stared blankly out from her new spot. She stared out at the river she had found near the village. Tommorrow she would be travaling once more with her friends, and she doubted that he buzzing her her brain would settle by then.

'Inuaysha...Do you truly love me?'

Sango frowned, she was asking the right question, but at the wrong time. What she truly needed to know, was if SHE loved him. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Am do I really love him or is this like with Miroku."

She couldn't figure out what was going on in her head. She was drawn from her thoughts when she head someone crying. Raising her head she went off to find the source of the sound. Further up stream hse found the source of the tears. A small girl crying hard.

"Um...Hello. Can I help you?"

The girl looked up and started to run, but tripped. Sango hurried over and helped her up.

"Come on, don't cry okay. You'll be okay. Who are you? Where are your parents?"

With wide eyes the child curled up and pulled away from Sango. Sighing she bent down and picked the child up. The girl didn't struggle at all, in fact after a few moments she leaned into Sango's warmth. Sango smiled and rubbed her head.

"Do you want to tell me your name now?"

The girl rubbed her eyes and nodded into her collar.

"Ri...Rin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru gave his death glare to Jakken. For the umpteenth time, the imp had lost track of Rin. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, but seeing as his senses were being driffen crazy by the spring season, and he could smell his younger brother oh so very close, he somehow knew it wasn't going to be all that easy.

"Jakken."

"Yes, mi lord."

"You will be punished after we find Rin."

The little green frog tears ran down his face like water falls as he thought of the horrors that were bound to come his way.

"Ye...yes my lord."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harpie****: Shortest chapter we ever wrote, and only the one song?**

**Ryter****: Yeah, but to be honest, with Sesshomaru coming in next chapter, the love square getting bigger, and the fact that I can barly stay awake and still have two other stories to update ya'll will have to deal with it. **

**Harpie****: That's a little mean, I mean, even I'm not that bad.**

**Ryter****: Fine fine. Listen I'm going back to sleep. If someone decides to mess with that again, just point them in inu's direction.**

**Harpie****: What did you do to Inuyasha anyway.**

**Inuyasha:**** (Sitting in the emo corner and crying with a cone around his neck.) I-I didn't mean...she didn't hav...I-I...horrible.**

**Ryter****: Review. Please and thank you.**

**Harpie****: And don't worry, she'll be updating soon when she's done dealing with her problems.**

**  
**

**  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**Harpie****: (Yawning) Okay people it's been a loooonnnggg night. **

**Ryter:**** Hm...Why are you so tired? All you had to do was keep Inuyasha and Kiba from howling while I typed.**

**Harpie****: Exactly. Do you know how tiring it is to repeatedly knock out a dog and wolf demon all night?**

**Ryter****: Yes. Yes I do. Anyway. We have to do the thank you's now. We'd like to thank Unknown2007, afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanime, Aimee, and Milk Marshmallow.**

**Harpie****: And we still need to apologize for the short chapter, but at least you get to see Sesshomaru in this chapter.**

**Sesshomaru****: I suppose, since I'm finally in this...'story' the title will be changed. **

**Ryter:**** Sure. We'll think about that. (Rolls her eyes and motions for the cameras to start rolling.)**

**Harpie****: Oh, and last chapter the disclaimer for the song was forgotten. It was And I am telling you by Jennifer Hudson. So, please. PLEASE don't let us get sued for a late disclaimer.**

**Ryter****: Yeah. I'm too lazy to go to court.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango made her way back to the village. The little girl, Rin, was clinging to her for dear life obviously still scared. Sango sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hush now. Hush. You don't have anything to be afriad of. We'll find your mom and dad and take you home okay. My friends will help us."

The girl still didn't speak, and for a moment Sango thought she was crying. Trying to comfort her Sango remembered the song that her mother would sing for her when she was scared.

"_Grain and rice_

_wheat and rye_

_No little children should ever cry."_

Rin looked up at her with wide eyes still holding tears. Sango smiled at her as the little child rubbed at one of her adorable eyes.

"_My mother said dry your eyes_

_No more tears and no more sighs."_

Rin smiled a little. Sango took this as a good sign and lifted the little girl up into the air making her giggle happily. The demon hunter brought the girl close and nuzzled her nose.

_"Grain and rice_

_Wheat and hay_

_Hopes and dreams meet the day."_

When she was sure Rin was relaxed she put hte girl down on her own two feet. The girl took Sango's hand and looked up to her smiling.

"Mother used to sing that song to Rin long ago, before the wolves came."

Sango raised an eyebrow totally confused.

"Wolves?"

Rin nodded her head, but she still smiled brightly.

"Yes. Mama and papa died, but then I met Lord Fluffy-sama."

"Lord...Lord Fluffy-sama?"

Sango tried hard not to laugh. The nickname was so ridiculous Sango couldn't help but try to envision what hte person who owned it was like.

"So you live with this...Fluffy-sama?"

Rin nodded happily.

"Yes. He and Lord Jakken take very good care of Rin."

Rin continued to talk about her family as they got closer to the village. Sango listened attentively until it finally came into view.

"Come on Rin. I'll let you meet some of my friends."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha continued to stroke Kagome's hair as she cried into his shoulder. He loved her so much, somehow he knew he always would, but there was...was something wrong. Something that didn't feel quite right to him even with her in his arms. He pulled back from her and she still looked at him with those pleading eyes.

"Ka..Kagome I think we should go back now. The others will be waiting."

Kagome looked down and stood up. He gave her a worried look when she didn't move or speak to him after getting to her feet.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha...do you really love her?"

"What?"

She clenched her fist and glared at him. Hurt and pain showing as clear as day on her face.

"I want to know if you love Sango!"

Inuyasha stood shocked. The young miko looked at him her eyes demanding an answer that he couldn't give. He cringed and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off mid-sentence by a voice that did not make the situation any better.

"Inuyasha have you seen...Oh...Oh I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something."

The inu demon looked over his shoulder to see Miroku standing there.

'Great...How do I explain this.'

"What's wrong Miroku?"

Miroku stood silent for a minute, his eyes on Kagome.

"Um...Sango. I can't find her anywhere. She didn't come back to the village yet, and I'm starting to worry."

Too preoccupied with getting away from Kagome's question, he didn't pick up on Miroku's sadden stare. He took to the trees.

"I'll go find her. You and Kagome should head back to the village. Get some sleep."

Before Kogame could protest he was out of sight. Sighing and once more dropping to the ground she felt like totally giving up. Miroku seeing her in such a state came up to her. He bent down smiling sadly at her.

"You shouldn't have to take that Kagome. You really shouldn't."

He took her hands in his and laid his chin on top of her head.

_"Oh no no  
I know you think it ain't my place, to say how I feel  
but I'm going to say it anyway, cause I gotta keep it real  
I know you're tired of tryin..to make it be something that's truly not (truly not)  
Girl it kills me everyday to see you in tears  
and it amazes me the way you put up all these years  
You be tweaking, tryna make it work (make it work)  
But you keep ending up hurt, oh baby listen to me..."_

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

_"You don't have to wait, I can ease yo pain  
You don't have to be left out in the rain  
Don't you just say you're fed up, tired of love  
whatever you need, I got it, Come with me  
You don't have to stay up, put up with his tone.  
You don't have to ever feel like you're alone  
Don't you just say you're fed up, tired of love  
whatever you need, I got it, come with me."_

He pulled her to her feet, and she wouldn't look into his eyes. He could remember every detail of having her for that one night and now, even if she didn't love him, he couldn't stand to see her cry.

_"You're the type that always said, you don't need a man  
Who's gonna make you're heart stop, over and again  
And now you're telling me that you're OK (High)  
But you don't realize you're getting more pain than gain  
And I ain't never been, the kind to steer you wrong  
If you trust me as your friend then trust me with you heart girl  
It'll take a lot to understand you need yourself another man (Woah wow)"_

She met his eyes silently pleading for him to forgive her for anything she had done that could've hurt him while she was trying to win back Inuyasha. He reassured her by giving her his brightest care free smile. He leaned down and chastly kissed her lips.

_" You don't have to wait, I can ease yo pain  
You don't have to be left out in the rain  
Don't you just say you're fed up, tired of love  
whatever you need, I got it, Come with me  
You don't have to stay up, put up with his tone.  
You don't have to ever feel like you're alone  
Don't you just say you're fed up, tired of love  
whatever you need, I got it, come with me."_

Once more he took her lips, but this time in a searing kiss. She responded passionatly their tounges meeting in his mouth to play with each other. She mussed up his dark hair as his hand caressed her back lovingly. Pulling away he grabbed hold of one of her hands and started to walk with her toward the village.

"Oh baby, don't give up on love shawty, cause I'm here, I'm here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was stopped only a mile from the village. Infront of her stood the notorious demon lord Sesshomaru. Quickly putting Rin behind her she pulled out the small katana that she always carried.

'Great idea Sango. Leave the hiraikotsu with Kirara.'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sesshomaru take a step forward. She frowned and blocked Rin from view.

"Stay back demon. You have no buisness here."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, his impassive face showing the smallest hint of annoyance. He totally ignored her and turned his attention to Rin.

"Come Rin. It's time to leave."

Rin started to run to him smiling. Sango grabbed her hand and glared death at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want with her youkai?"

"That is none of your buisness exterminator."

She was taken aback for a moment. How did he know what she did? She didn't think that Sesshomaru knew anything about their little group, except that his brother was part of it. Rin turn smiling at her.

"Thank you Lady Sango for finding Lord Fluffy-sama."

With her mouth hanging open she let Rin run to Sesshomaru. The child happily went to her lord's side. He absently patted her head.

"Rin, you will not leave Jakken's side again, do you understand?"

Rin nodded. Sesshomaru took his hand from her head and looked at Sango.

"Good. Now go, Ah-Un and Jakken are waiting for you not to far from here. Ah-Un will find you."

She nods and hesitantly runs off to find Ah-Un and Jakken. When she is out of ear shot Sesshomaru turns to Sango.

"Woman, what is your name."

It was a command clear and simple. Sango frowned.

"Why do you have that girl in your possession? She's human. You hate our kind."

Sesshomaru didn't seemed phased by the comment.

"Your name girl."

"Sango."

Inuyasha landed next to her growling and holding on to the hilt of tessaiga.

"Stay back are I swear I'll kill you."

Neither the hanyou or the taijiya noticed him move. He slammed Inuyasha into a tree by his throat.

"Do you honestly think you're the first to tell me such little brother? You should be careful what you say."

Pushing him harder into the tree and sinking his claws deeper, until they started to draw blood.

_"Many men, wish death upon me  
Blood in my eye dawg and I can't see  
I'm trying to be what I'm destined to be  
And demons trying to take my life away  
I put a hole in a baka for fucking with me  
My back on the wall, now you gon' see  
Better watch how you talk, when you talk about me  
'Cause I'll come and take your life away."_

"INUYASHA!"

Sango ran to try to help him. She brought her katana above her head to attack him, but he let's go of Inuyasha at the last moment and catches her sword in one hand as Inuyasha drops to the ground, near unconcious. An amazing wind blew his hair around his face, showing off his beauty while at the same time making the danger beneath truly shine.

_"Many men, many, many, many, many men  
Wish death upon me  
I don't cry no more  
Don't look to the sky no more  
Have mercy on many men  
Many, many, many, many men  
Wish death upon me"_

He grabbed hold of Sango's arm, not showing the least bit of intreast in her. Inuyasha tried to take this opportunity to slash at his brother, but it turned out to be futile. Sesshomaru pushed Sango away and easily dodged Inuyasha's swing. Poison dripped from his claws as he ran at his little brother ready to kill.

_"Now these weak idiots putting money on my head  
Go on and get your refund stupid weakling, I ain't dead  
I'm the diamond in the dirt, that ain't been found  
I'm the underground king and I ain't been crowned  
When I fight, something special happen every time  
I'm the greatest, something like Ali in his prime."_

He let's a smirk come to his face as his claws slice through his brother's fire rat outer shirt. Inuyasha stumbled slightly, but Sesshomaru didn't let up. Inuayasha fell and the youkai brought down his claws for the finishing blow.

_"I walk the block with the bundles  
I've been knocked on the humble  
Swing the ox when I rumble."_

Inuyasha blocked his strike with Tessaiga. Sesshomaru saw red start to bleed into his brother's eyes. He frowned and pushed the sword away. Inuyasha growled menacingly at him, Sesshomaru's own eyes started to go red.

_"Show you what my sword do  
Got a temper bastard, go'head, lose your head  
Turn your back on me, get clapped and lose your legs  
I walk around sword on my waist, chip on my shoulder  
Till I put a claw in your face, punk, this beef ain't over"_

Sango could sense the evil aura rising between the two of them. She stood and came at Sesshomaru again. This time her sword connected. She sliced into his left cheek. This only angered him further. As Inuyasha snapped at him and tried to slash his eyes out, Sesshomaru sent his hand through his brother's chest. Inuyasha stared on unseeing as his eyes glazed over. He crumpled to the ground, no longer moving. Sango's eyes went wide as she stared in disbelief.

"INUYA..AHHH!"

Sesshomaru's inner youkai was in full effect now. He grabbed Sango's hair, almost scalping her from the force he was using. His fangs lengthened as he began to consider all the ways to kill her. Sango, even in the pain she was in, she still stared Sesshomaru down. He snarled at her, and she scowled back. Pinning her to the ground Sesshomaru did the unexpected. He roughly pushed his lips to hers. Sango gasped and struggled against him. He pulled her arms above her head and bit down on her bottome lip. Sango opened her mouth involuntarily when she felt blood on her bottome lip. He took advantage of that and put his tounge in her mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?!"

Sesshomaru growled inside his throat as he pulled away from Sango. He calmed down almost instantly when he heard Rin's voice. He stood up as the demon slayer tried to catch her breath. She looked at him in horror.

"Yo...You monster!"

He smirked slightly at that. He spoke to her as he slowly walked away to find his entourage.

_"Sunny days wouldn't be special, if it wasn't for rain  
Joy wouldn't feel so good, if it wasn't for pain  
Death gotta be easy, 'cause life is hard  
It'll leave you physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred_."

She made it to her feet and stumbled to Inuyasha, cradeling his head in her lap as Sesshomaru continued until he was out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harpie****: What is wrong with you?**

**Ryter****: What?! We had to get Shessy in there somewhere. It worked out okay.**

**Harpie****: Having him sing Many men as he...assaults Sango and Inuyasha is not 'okay'! **

**Ryter****: True, but I made up for it with a sweet moment between Miroku and Kagome didn't I? He even sung Sammie's Come with me. That made it okay right?**

**Harpie:**** (sighing and going off somewhere.) Just go work on the next chapter. I'll make the annoucements to the readers.**

**Ryter****: (Throwing her hands in the air) Whatever...drama queen.**

**Inuyasha****: (coming out of hiding still wearing the cone) Is...Is she gone yet?**

**Harpie****: Yeah, she's gone. Okay a quick annoucement. **

**Sango****: We going on hiatus?**

**Harpie****: No no, not that one. That's for a different story. No, the announcement is that we'll be changing the backstage bouns to every three chapter, instead of after a certain number of reviews because it was too much trouble figuring out how many to do every so often. This works better for everyone. **

**Inuyasha****: That it, or ya wanna say anything else?**

**Harpie****: Oh, yeah. There will be some character interviews in one of the backstage bounus so if you have any questions for the cast or me and Ryter P.M. us. Please don't put them in the review, that gets troublesome.**

**Inuyasha****: (Annoyed) Anything ELSE?**

**Harpie****: Oh and review. Please and thank you.**

**  
**

**  
**


	11. Backstage Bonus 3

**Ryter holds up the camera with one hand and frowns in annoyance.**

**Ryter****: Wake up you dirty freaks! We gotta a movie to shoot, sings to sing, people to kiss!**

**Everyone looks at her like she's crazy and she drops down and sighs.**

**Ryter****: Where's Harpie? Tell her she can do another one of her stupid backstage bounuses.**

**A chibi comes over to her trembling. It hands her a note and flees for its life. Ryter takes the note and screams in frustration. Shippo comes over and sits on her shoulder.**

**Shippo****: What is it? What is it? **

**He reads the note and looks at her confused.**

**Note****: Sorry Ryter. I'm feeling a bit sick right now. I'll be back in time to help you shoot the next chapter, but for right now I need to get some rest so that I'll get better. P.S. Could you please do the Backstage bonus? Okay. Thanks. See ya after my vac...I mean after I get better.**

**Ryter crumples up the note and fumes. Shippo raises an eyebrow.**

**Shippo****: So you have a...**

**Ryter****: Yes. I have a sick mind. To those who don't get that joke, check my profile, or you know go on not caring which ever.**

**Ryter sighs and walks off holding the camera. She twirls a finger in the air as she heads for the dressing rooms.**

**Ryter****: Congrats to you all. You get a guided tour of the girls backstage areas with me at the helm. Woopty fraggin dooda.**

**Inuyasha and Miroku watching as she stomps off angrily with Shippo still on her shoulder.**

**Miroku****: You'd think she'd be happy to get away from work for a little bit.**

**Inuyasha****: Yeah well, she's one wet kitten.**

**Ryter****: I heard that! SIT! AND THAT MEANS BOTH OF YOU!**

**MIroku and Inuyasha fall to the ground creating a crater. Ryter looks around the corner as she comes to the first door. She knocks, then slowly opens it. She tip toes in. The room is a sickening pink. She shutters as she walks through it.**

**Ryter****: Knowing my luck this is Kouga's room.**

**Kagome:**** Yea Yea Yea. Who you think you talkin to. I'm the top chick not you yeah yeah yea...What's going on?**

**Ryter****: Hm...Oh, I'm just looking through the rooms a bit. Showing everyone the life behind the life.**

**Kagome's eyes sparkle as she snatches the camera from Ryter's hands. She smiles and pouts in it trying to look cute. Ryter makes a gagging sound while Kagome waves at her to be quiet.**

**Kagome****: Hi, girls and boys out there. I'm here to give you kids a little bit of the beauty tips that make me look wonderful.**

**Ryter tries to snatch her camera back but Kagome dodges as she runs to the closet showing a cavern filled with shoes and skirts. Ryter's eyes go wide.**

**Ryter****: THESE are all your clothes? Who approved the budget for this?**

**The miko giggles and waves her hand dismissing the thought.**

**Kagome****: These aren't all my clothes silly director lady.**

**Ryter sighs in reliefe as Kagome starts to shuffle through the 'closet'.**

**Kagome****: This little space could never fit all of my clothes. This is just for my school uniform.**

**Ryter pulls her hair in confusion.**

**Ryter****: But you only wear one out fit? Why do you need all that?**

**Kagome snuffs and tosses back her hair.**

**Kagome****: Well a girl needs options doesn't she?**

**Snatching her camera back she throws up her hands in defeat as she goes to the next room. She stops short of a door with a star on it and smiles evily.**

**Ryter****: This is a real treat. Readers of all ages, you are about to see Harpie's room. This should be a surprise for all of us. She keeps me out of here like it's the vault to the gold of El Dorado. Let's go in.**

**Ryter opens the door and a gleaming light blinds her for a moment. She enters to find a floor made of pure gold and diamonds. Her mouth drops opens at the sight. She looks up and sees that the walls are painted black and there's someone chained to a wall begging for help. Ryter walks over to the panting red head.**

**Ryter****: Who are you? **

**The guy gives her a tired look.**

**Kurama****: My...Name is Kurama. I'm...I'm from Yu Yu Hakusho. I've...I've been her..here since the show ended. That sick child's been keeping me here as her toy. Please...Please help me.**

**Ryter looks at him with her mouth hanging open. She steps back and bumps into a switch, The walls start to turn around and flip back. Kurama looks at all this and yells.**

**Kurama****: Please...No. Not again. Help me!**

**When the walls are finished turning the room looks like a regular preppy girls room. Complete with creepy glass dolls. Ryter backs out slowly.**

**Ryter****: I didn't see that. Didn't see it. Didn't see it.**

**She looks into another room and sees blue walls and a fluffy shag rug. There's an over stuffed bed and a few cat toys littered everywhere. The camera turns on Ryter and she smirks at it.**

**Ryter: This is Sango's room. It may not look like much, but once you look a bit closer you'll learn why she stays with Miroku.**

**Ryter heads over to a drawer and taps on it. The door slides open and she heads down a corridor lit by lamps. Green molds growl from the wall and Shippo yips and hilds behind Ryter. She rolls her eyes and growls back at the green moss. It whimpers and moves out of sight as she continues down.**

**Ryter****: If you're wondering why there are secret corridors on this set, the reason is...Um...Well...That is to say...Don't ask me! I'M JUST THE DIRECTOR! Man, you just gotta know everything these days. **

**She grumbles and mutters as she comes to a wide corridor. She smirks and swishes the camera around quickly. She pulls Shippo off of her shoulder and puts a blindfold over him.**

**Shippo****: HEY! What's going on? What's this?**

**Ryter****: Don't touch that. Now all you younger viewers my want to close your eyes at this moment. We're entering T rated perv zone. Stay at your own discrestion.**

**She enters the room and zooms the camera around. There are shonen-ai pictures of the inuyasha boys all over the walls. Ryter zooms into one of Kouga/Inuyasha in a passionate embrace.**

**Ryter****: Heh, looks like Miroku finally rubbed off on her. Yep, this is all Sango's. Though to be honest I have a lot of these in my room. WHOA! Don't have that one.**

**She turns the camera to zoom in on a huge poster of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru making out. A curtain of drool covers the camera as Ryter bows before it. **

**Ryter****: Heaven...so so pretty...heaven...**

**She hears footsteps behind her and turns to see a shadow coming down the walkway. She grabs Shippo and crouches in the corner. Naraku, Kagura, Kikyo, and a few of Naraku's incarnations enter the room. Ryter raises an eyebrow confused.**

**Ryter****: I was pretty sure I got those freaks kicked off my set after the first bonus chapter, or was it the second...hmm...**

**Shippo tugs on her shirt to get her out of her thinking pose.**

**Shippo****: Look...Look Ryter...They're doing something.**

**Ryter hushes him and tunes in. Naraku stands infront of his followers on a rock. They bow before him and he smirks.**

**Naraku****: Yes, my minions. They think that they can write us out of the story, but by kidnapping the on named Sango, and with Harpie out of the way Taking down Ryter will be simple! We need only kill her and then this musical will be ours! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ryter clenches her fist and growls in her throat as the legion of demons cheer and hiss.**

**Ryter:**** I'm the only one who gets to do the evil victory laugh around here.**

**Naraku is about to go on when Kikyo stands up. The assembly parts as she makes her way forward.**

**Kikyo****: And how exactly do you plan on taking her down? What she writes happens?**

**Naraku looks at her like she's stupid. It somehow gets darker. A blood red spot light comes down on him and he's the only one visible. He walks from his perch and the light follows him until he gets to Kikyo. He twirls a bit of her hair between his fingers.**

**Naraku**_**I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside**_

**He hears giggling from his minons and spins around on them, glaring death. He picks up a tiny demon with only one hand threatening to snap his neck with his grip alone.**

**Naraku**_**But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride**_

**He drops the demon and moves on to his favorite play thing Kanna. He circles around her smiling. He waves a hand infront of her face when he didn't blink at his actions.**

**Naraku**_**It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking queens and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares**_

**Smoke rises from his the ground and when it's clear he's high up standing on a shelf infront of a naughty picture of Bankotsu and Shessy.**

**Naraku**_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer**_

**Kagura spoke up at this time raising her fist into the air.**

**Kagura**_**And where do we feature?**_

**He rols his eyes in irritation. as he shakes his head at her.**

**Naraku**_**Just listen to teacher**_

**He pulls out a chunk of jewel shards from a hidden pocket in his baboon fur. It flashes in the light and the demons screech and snarl clawing for it, even though it's far from their reach.**

**Naraku**_**I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!**_

**He grins at them holding up his arms in victory.**

**Narkau****: SO WHO WILL JOIN ME?**

**A shriek rises from them.**

**Naraku****: Who will topple Ryter and take over this set!**

**They start to chant 'you' over and over again. Ryter gets annoyed and pokes Shippo She motions for him to run away. He nods and scampers off. Ryter sneaks around and goes the opposit way after glaring at Naraku.**

**Naraku****: Yes, I will be director!  
Stick with me, and you'll never be left out of the plot again!**

**Kagura and Bankotsu yelled together smirking to each other.**

**Kag/Ban****: Yay, all right!  
Long live the king!  
Long live the king!**

**Demons:**_**It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored**_

**He smiles adoringly at them as a large picture of Ryter and Harpie appears. Ryter stops where she is to look at it baffled.**

**Ryter****: Where'd he find that thing?**

**Naraku**_**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board**_

**The picture is slashed in half, and gold and jewels fall from the sky to the greedy claws of the demons.**

**Naraku**_**The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is**_

**A swarm of his insects start picking off random demons in the audience. He cackles evily as he watches them scream in pain, while the others devour their writhing bodies.**

**Naraku**_**You won't get a sniff without me**_

**Demons:**_**So prepare for the coup of the century**_

**Naraku jumps from his perch and marks through them as they stand at attention like hells soliders. He growls and snarls taking on his true demon form.**

**Naraku**_**Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am**_

**He twirls and shouts to the sky as all his soliders dance around him in a circle.**

**Naraku**_**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!**_** MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!**

**Ryter stands behind him holding a dagger to his throat. She smirks at the demons and waves happily.**

**Ryter****: Yo freaks. You wanna try something on me now that I'm here?**

**There's a moment of silence and the demons gulp as they look at her. Naraku scowls at them and stomps his foot.**

**Naraku****: ATTACK HER! WHAT CAN SHE DO?!**

**Ryter sighs and shakes her head. She sits back against a giant half naked picture of Miroku.**

**Ryter****: I can't do a thing, but...**

**Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru enter fangs bared and claws at the ready. Sango throws her hirakotsu into the crowd mowing it in half.**

**Ryter****: But I'm guessing she's pissed.**

**The demons sit frozen for a moment before bowing and chanting Ryter's name. She smiles at her friends and picks Naraku up by the scruff of his neck.**

**Ryter****: Next time, pick a place I won't come. Seriously...hot half naked guy pictures and I'll stay away? Dude?**

**Harpie****: I guess he wasn't thinking that far ahead. **

**Ryter:**** True.**

**She nods, then stops as her eyes go wide. She turns to see a happy Harpie with a lei around her neck. Ryter pops her over the head and frowns. Harpie rubs her head as Ryter walks away.**

**Harpie:**** What was that for?**

**Ryter****: Shut up and talk to the readers.**

**Harpie pouts before smiling at the camera.**

**Harpie****: Yo, folks. Don't worry a new chapter will be up tommorrow and the Q and A section will be in the next Bonus. Remember the questions don't have to be about this story, it can be anything you wish to ask the cast. Oh, and there are a lot of Inuyasha's the musicals out there. Do the right thing and check them out. Give your fellow authors some love! Bye for now.**

**  
**

**  
**


	12. Chapter 9

**Ryter****: You guys rock out loud, seriously. All my thanks goes out to the following people and all those who chose to read. Unknown 2007, lady-rihanna, soulfully and eternally, just-me172007, Aimee, Milk Marshmallow, afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanime, ringirl-shessy's bitch, and coolgirls314788. Seriously people thank ya big big for making this one of my biggest reviewed stories yet!**

**Harpie****: (Out of sight) Even so, do you think they'll really like this chapter?**

**Ryter****: Why do you ask?**

**Harpie****: Well, this one seems a little more...dramatical than the others. I mean even the shessy kiss was a little less...(She makes a fluttering guesture with her hand and Ryter scoffs.)**

**Ryter****: Listen if you're going to make a point the least you can do is come out into the open to make it. **

**Harpie****: (Hiding) Do I have to come out in this thing?**

**Ryter****: (Smirking) Yes. Yes you do. Okay for those of you wondering we got a question that needs to be answered now. It was posed by lady-rihanna, and I thought I'd get it out of the way before the interviews in the next chapter. Personally I thought it was funny. (Pulls on a chain) Come on out Harpie.**

**Harpie****: (frowning and wearing a ruffled pink dress with pig tails) I'm a girl with boy temperments. Now can I get out of this Lolita reject?**

**Ryter****: After the story. ACTION!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha made his way swiftly through the dark. He was running for some reason he couldn't remember. In the distance he heard an all too familar voice scream in agony._

_"SANGO!"_

_He sped up already thinking that he was too late to make a difference for her. Even as his legs kept moving it was as if he wasn't going anywhere. Getting frustrated he growled and stopped in mid run, listening to the fading echo of Sango's scream._

_"SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_He whirled around abruptly coming face to face with a mirror. He stood stock still staring at the image inside of it. It was him, but not him. The dopplegangers eyes glowed red and it growled and snarled at him. The scent it gave off was of blood and pure death. Inuyasha flexed his claws ready to break the mirror, but before it could the thing inside gave him a toothy smirk that made his blood run cold. It opened it's mouth and began to speak in his voice._

_"_I see them coming from afar  
I got my eyes open I'm ready for war  
When I fight mon' they know who we are  
A Kinghood they come from, A Kinghood they come through  
I see them coming from afar  
The vision thinks that I'm gonna get a scar  
When I fight mon' they know who we are  
A Kingshood they come from, A Kinghood they come through_"_

_He couldn't bring himself to speak. Not that he didn't want to, but his voice was not his anymore. The mirror clouded and an image of him as a young child in his mothers arms came into view. She ran her hands through his hair as the villagers walked passed her scowling evily. He reached out to touch her, but the image disappeared at his touch. Now, unable to stop himself he begin to sing._

_"_My mom is my hero  
Two three nine zero  
Doctor was looking at us talk_"_

_He heard hissing from below and saw a bottomless pit of demons. From their mist he heard the screams of Sango. Not thinking about the situation, he jumped into action slashing at everything in his way. Unconcious of the words leaving his mouth._

"From then I've been strictly on a mission  
I got twenty-twenty vision  
All the haters I can spot them from far  
I'm sure_"_

_His claws sunk through stinking flesh as he moved through them. Something got close enough to take off some of his haori, but that was about it. He dodged a lot of their attacks, and went through anything in his way._

_"_Enemies on slash date  
Probably representin' and bringing it home  
After I sing my songs  
I duck trouble but it keep on lurkin'  
Things going to well the devil start workin_"_

_Inside of his ehad he could hear the thing speaking to him. It infuriated him further, making the blood lust inside of him grow stronger._

_"_I see them coming from afar  
I got my eyes open tough luck for ya'll  
Crush, Crush the wall  
I'm still a young boy that drive all the grown folks right up the wall_"_

_He felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned and saw his brother standing smugly before him holding a red energy whip. He reached for his sword for the first time, only to have it pulled away from him by a strong wind. He turned to see Kouga and Miroku smirking at him. They surrounded him backing him into a corner. He hissed and snarled at each of them, trying to make them back away._

_"_I'm aware of the snakes cause they near  
They plottin' to get me  
I'm watching my peers  
Bout time in a million  
It's close man i swear  
I feel it in the air and i'm order for them_"_

_He attacked Miroku first, unaware of the fact that his demon side was starting to take over. He went down fairly easy. He blocked one of Kouga's punches and ripped at his throat. He stood face to face with Sesshomaru in a dead showdown._

_"_The one and only  
Haters got nothing on me  
I can feel the vibe  
I see it in their eyes  
They praying for my demise  
They don't want to see me blow yo  
Rather see me low low  
Or I be on the floor yo  
But no yo_"_

_He rushed his brother avoiding the whip, but not dodging his claws. He felt fresh blood cake over his arm. He didn't feel it as the blood lust took over. He ran at his brother. He brought down his Iron reaper sole stealer, and surprisingly went through his brother, leaving his body cold on the ground. From above he heard Sango scream again. He saw two figures standing high above him. The demons surrounded them. He ran up to them, fighting off his attackers as he went._

"I'm pull through this game of tug o' war  
What you fellas fussing for  
Maybe cause i'm grubbing more  
Not unless i'm paying my dues  
Don't hate me  
A little hard work will get you here too."

_He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw what stood before him. His mirror image held Sango close in his arms. It forced its mouth on hers biting hard into her lips. She struggled and gave off a muffled scream. He watched in horror. The thing looked up at him with those same evil red eyes. Speaking slowly, and as harsh as death._

"I see them coming from afar  
I got my eyes open I'm ready for war  
When I fight mon' they know who we are  
A Kinghood they come from, A Kinghood they come through  
I see them coming from afar  
The vision thinks that I'm gonna get a scar  
When I fight mon' they know who we are  
A Kinghood they come from, A Kinghood they come through."

_She suddenly went limp in its arms. He started to run at it, but suddenly found himself in a differnet place. He stood with Sango draped in his arms with her blood on his hands. From the back of his mind he heard his youkai form laughing at him._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha wake up!"

Inuyasha sat up sweating and taking ragged deep breaths. He looked around him grabbing the first thing in reach. Kagome winced as he drew her close by her shirt. She pulled at his hand trying to get him to let go.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Calm down! It's okay. You're going to be okay."

He kept taking deep breaths and slowly released her. He took in the nearly empty room, searching for something obviously not there.

"Where is she?"

"Where is wh..."

He practically howled at Kagome's ignorance.

"Sango. Where is Sango?!"

Kagome tried to push him back down on the futon.

"You need to rest Inuyasha. You've lost a lot of blood, and you barely made it through. After three days you need to let your body..."

He stood up walking out of the room.

"I'll find her myself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango filled the bucket with water and looked down in the small stream. Without warning her legs became weak and she fell down weeping silently to herself. Slowly her sobs started to die down as she finally gained control of herself. Inuyasha had been unconicous for three days now, and she had stayed strong in front of the others for the entire time...but now that she was alone she couldn't hold back anymore. She looked down at herself in disgust at her own weakness, thinking about how Inuyasha had saved her, and what he had said.

_"I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music_"

She sighed and splashed the image away, staring at the wide ripples left behind.

"_And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart"_

She stood up and turned around. Inuyasha stood infront of her giving her the saddest gaze she had ever seen. Thinking that it had to be a phantasim from her own mind she smiled sadly at him, allowing tears to run down her cheeks. She reached out and touched his cheek, not believing her senses.

"_And suppose I never met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose we never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall"_

She shook her head and started to walk passed him.

_"Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Break my fall  
Break my fall"_

He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her to him. She stared wide eyed for a moment before calming slightly. She leaned her back into his chest tiredly. Knowing deep in her heart that all of this had to be some kind of cruel dream she would soon wake from.

_"I never love nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting by heart truly  
I got lost  
In the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind  
All this music  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart"_

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently teased one of his fluffy puppy dog ears. He leaned in closer to her. She stopped a breath away from his soft inviting lips.

_"I hear in my mind all of these voices  
I hear in my mind all of these words  
I hear in my mind all of this music"_

Slowly realizationg began to dawn on her. She stood frozen. This was the real Inuyasha, and he was about to take a kiss from her. Briefly she thought of pulling away, but as he closed the gap, never taking his eyes off her she couldn't help but ensnarl her fingers into his shiny white locks and move towards him.

_"Breaks my  
Heart  
Breaks my heart"_

The distance was finally closed and she kissed him for all she was worth. It was nothing like what she had shared with Sesshomaru. It was passionate, and sensual, but at the same time it was gentle. A promise almost, a promise she didn't know if he could keep. She pulled away and looked into his amber eyes pleading with him silently. He gave her a rare reassuring smile and kissed her forehead chasetly. Taking one of her smooth hands into his calloused ones he rubbed it with his thumb, watching the small movement closely.

"Come on. If I'm going to be stuck in a dingy little hut, I at least want you there with me."

Sango nodded and blushed as she followed him back to the village. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a pair of golden eyes watched intently from the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: That was sweet. Their first real kiss.**

**Sango/Inuyasha****: RYTER! WE NEED TO TALK!**

**Harpie****: (Wrestling to pull off the dress.) Shoulda..urgh...known you'd get some...grrr...feed back from the actors...Gawd dammit why won't this thing come off! (She chews at it trying to rip it off.)**

**Inuyasha****: (Slamming down the script) I just saw the last chapter with my 'brother' in it. What the hell!**

**Sango:**** And why were you in my room? I thought I told all of you to stay out of that after the...um...band of seven incident.**

**Harpie****: (rolling on the floor) Man...HAHAHA...That was priceless. The look on your face when they saw that photo. Ha.**

**Ryter****: (Raising an eyebrow) Aren't you suppose to be trying to get that dress off? (Harpie looks confused for a moment before fighting the dress again. Ryter turns back to the others) Now, Calm down Inuyasha. We'll address that in the next bonus.**

**Inuyasha****: But I...(She gives him a look and he settles down.)**

**Ryter: ****And Sango, The people have a right to know. It's freedom of speech! Freedom of press! Freedom of the right to assembly! Freedom...(She goes off on a rant.)**

**Sango****: Will she be like that for a while?**

**Harpie:**** (Finally out of the dress) Yeah, when she's on a roll. Anyway, disclaimers. Fidelity by Regina Spektor, Kingston by Sean Kingston, and as always remeber to review and send in those questions. Bye.**

**  
**

**  
**


	13. Chapter 10

**Harpie****: (holding on to a teddy bear and asleep in her room) No...I don't want anymore chocolate. No...(She continues to mumble.)**

**Ryter****: (sucking on a giant multicolored lollipop.) Yo. Thanks to a bag of evil.**

**Sess/Nar:**** Bag of evil?**

**Ryter****: (rolling her eyes) Don't get your hopes up. It's just a huge bag full of hundreds and candy. I'm in the best mood ever, and on a slight sugar high, so I'm bringing you all another chapter. (Kicks Harpie out of the bed.) WAKE UP AND THANK THE NICE REVIEWERS!**

**Harpie****: (rubbing her eye.) Thank you afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanime, Milk Marshmallow, Aimee, Unknow2007, fanhottie of the U.S.A, Nikki-4, ringirl-sesshy's bitch, Dark Genie, sprat111, and WhisperingBells1959. For all those who sent in P.M.'s and the really cool chain letter thing with the angel. Thanks man, that thing was cool! **

**Ryter****: Anyway...on with the story.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome watched from the medical hut as Sango walked hand and hand with Sango, the way she had not so very long ago. She rubbed away a few tears that she couldn't hold back. Her head fell down and she looked into the dirt below her feet. It was a birght beautiful day, you could hear the laughter of children and the singing of birds, and somehow that simply made her heart ache even more.

"You know...somehow this is still a surprise to me."

She spun around quickly, surprised by the male voice. Miroku stood beside her giving her a sad smile. She hadn't even heard him approach her. He looked back at the now happy couple.

"I knew deep down that we'd never work out, me and Sango. She wanted more than I as willing to give, and...I think she knew it too, but to see her with Inuyasha of all people...It's actually funny."

Kagome nodded in agreement and turned back in the directio she had seen them. They were long out of sight by this time, but that didn't stop it from killing her on the inside.

"Wh...Why do you think we put ourselves through this?"

He raised an eyebrow that he knew she couldn't see. She turned back and looked up at him, returning his bittersweet smile.

"Why would we put up with a relationship that we know will end?"

He ran a hand through her hair understanding a little bit of her pain. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"It's because neither of us, or them for that matter, wanted to admit it was over. Wanted to say...Goodbye." (A/N: By Lyfe Jennings)

This time it was Kagome's turn to be confused by his statement. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He gazed dazedly out into the open air.

_"Sometimes makin up is easier than breakin up  
We believe if we just fake it enough  
We can trick our selves into believin that we're still in love  
But in our harts we know that it's inevitable  
Though it's hard to let her go I know I must."_

She looked back dazedly and leaned against his chest. He wraps his arms around her, but made no other motion to acknowledge her.

"_Sometimes memories just ain't enough  
Sometimes you out grow the ones you love  
Sometimes it's none of the above  
It's just the fact that people change"_

She nodded as memories of herself and Inuyasha came to mind. Tears began to flow down her face, but he reached out and gently wiped them away. Her eyes wide and full of sorrow looked up at him. He simply put his chin o nthe top of her head and sighed deeply.

_"No one's to blame  
There ain't nothin that stays the same  
So we sit around and cry  
Because neither one of us wants to be the first to say  
Goodbye_"

She turned fully in his arms and wrapped her around his neck. She buried her face into his chest as she thought of all the times she had over looked how caring the monk could be. He tightened his hold on her and rubbed her back in comforting circles.

_"Sometimes givin 2nd chances is easier than dealing with the fact that  
Once the trust is gone you could never get it back  
But your holdin on because your afraid of bein alone  
So here you are holdin on to somethin thats already gone  
And don't act like it's the first time you've heard it in this song  
Cause your heart done told you all along" _

He remebered the things he had done to Sango, how much it had hurt her to watch him betray her, and he knew that if he were to do that to this girl, she very well would break into a thousand pieces. Suddenly feeling as if he was doing something wrong he let go of her, and increased the distance between them. There was an intesne moment between them before he turned to leave. Miroku didn't get three steps before he felt a tug on his robe. He didn't look at her this time.

_"If your momma done showed you right from wrong  
No thing should hold you down this long"_

Still holding onto his robe he walked up to him and forced him to look at her. Taking hold of his face, she held him steady, as she claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Unable to resist he responded, claiming her lips with his. He searched the inside of her mouth, marvelling at the sweet taste, but at the same time yearning to find something, that he was sure wasn't there. He pulled away and saw the tears that streamed down her face in rivers he could nver stop from flowing. Letting out a breath he had held for a while now he once more brought her to his chest.

_"There's no one to blame nothin stays the same  
So we sit around and cry because neither one of us wants to be the first to say goodbye"_

Slowly he picked her up bridle style while she continued to sob into him.

'Maybe...we'll find a way to say goodbye to those memories. Maybe...with a little help from each other.'

He carried her back to the village, knowing that sooner or later Inuyasha would want to leave.

----------------------------------------Later that night-----------------------------------------------

The group ate in silence as all of the days events played out before them. It had been a hard time fore all of them. There had been a shift over the course of only a few weeks, and the hostility in the air was almost stifling. Shippo could feel it in the air and even though he didn't know what was going on, he knew he didn't like it at all.

"Um...Inuyasha can I have some of your fish?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in disbelieve, but quickly turned it into a scowl and stuffed his portion of food into his mouth.

'Since when does Shippo ask me for anything?'

"No way shrimp, this is my food."

Shippo frowned and sulked some, before sticking out his tounge. And swiping at him. Inuyasha stood up and chased after the little kitsune. The foxling smiled as he was being chased, everything seemed to be normal now.

'Maybe it was just my imagination.'

Sango smiled at their antics and stretched, causing her back to pop audibly. She stood up and walked away from her friends.

"I think I'll go to the hot springs. We're moving out tommorrow aren't we Inuyasha?"

He stopped chasing shippo long enough to look up at her and nod. She walked out of the room happily, Kagome was a bit pained, but Miroku's hand reassuringly on hers comforted her a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango held up her kimono and dipped her feet into the hot water of the spring. The steam was quickly making her light headed, but she knew better then to take off her clothes at that moment.

"You can come out Inuyasha. You're more of a pervert than Miroku!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped possesivly around her and held her to a strong chest, that definatly wasn't Inuyasha's. She began to panic slightly, and tried to see who was holding her, but the arms wrapped around her prevented her from moving.

"Wh..Who are you?"

The person behind her took in her scent with a sick kind of glee that caused her to shiver.

_"You're making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I Am Silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,"_

Sango started to struggle then, but the grip around her only tightened. She knew that the thing holding her was youkai. Infact she was sure she knew who it was, unfortunatly her senses were so scrambled by the mand closeness and the fear of what he could do, that she was unable to place his voice with a face. He ran a deadly claw along her jaw line, and Sango could only grit her teeth at the action.

_"I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
They're all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know."_

He held her closely to him. She could tell that this kind of tenderness was new to the creature, even so it only made him feel warmer. She found herself resisting less and less as he continued to run his hands through her hair. He leaned down to her ear and caputred one of her lopes between a pair of knife like fangs, and rolled it carefully between them.

_"Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky."_

The baritone finally began to come into focus to her ears, but the face just wouldn't become solid in her head. For some reason, all she could associate it with was the voice of a happy little girl. She was suddenly lifted off her feet, and found her self looking into darkness, before her lips were claimed. On instinct her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. They stayed like this for quite a while. When she was on the verge of blacking out he pulled away spoke to her between rough licks to her face.

_"Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you."_

Light moonlight poured down on him, illuminating him as if he were a god. Sesshomaru stood there in all his glory. Sango broke away from him in confused terror. He grabbed hold of her shoulders so she couldn't get away. She pushed him away with all of her strength, and brought a hand to her forehead to regain some of her senses.

"No...Inuyasha..."

Sesshomaru growled before pinning her to a tree and kissing her again. He bit down on her lip causing it to swell slightly. Still pressed against her lips he began to speak to her.

_"Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
Cover your eyes,  
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die."_

He watched the reations flicker across the woman's face. He smirked inwardly at the indescion there. He didn't know why he wanted her, but he could appreciate her beauty and her strength. He dropped his hold on her and gently stroked the sides of her face. She stood frozen unable to figure out what to do.

_"And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
The show goes on.  
You've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you're broken."_

She looked up at him as if he had looked deep into her soul to pull her deepest pain. She pulled her arms to her chest and took a hesitant step forward. He didn't move, but kept his hand on her face.

_"Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,"_

She moved towards him, wanting to feel the amazing warmth that his lips offered. He, in turn, moved towards her. Before their lips could connect again, a voice broke her from her daze. The voice of her love.

"Sango. SANGO! YOU OUT HERE?!"

When Sango turned her attention back to Sesshomaru he was already gone. Inuyasha came running into the clearing where the hotspring was. He came up to her and took hold of her shoulders. He sniffed the air, and when he was satisfied he looked at her.

"Sango, are you okay? I was sure I smelled that bastard brother of mine around here. You didn't see him around here did you?"

Sango didn't reply right away. She just stared off into space completely unable to comprehend what he had said. Inuyasha shook her softly and talked to her in a concerned voice.

"Sango...are you alright."

Blinking rapidly the demon slayer finally returned to reality. She smiled unsurly at Inuyasha, which only made him frown more.

"I'm fine. Come on, we have an early morning right? We don't want to keep the others waiting."

Before Inuyasha could say anymore she walked away, leaving him to ponder her strange behavior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harpie:**** (Looking skeptical) Shessy would never act like that. You know that right?**

**Ryter:**** (Sighing) Yeah, but a girl can dream can't she?**

**Sesshomaru****: (holding Tokijin) Not if she wishes to live.**

**Ryter****: (rolling her eyes) Isn't there a mirror you need to molest? Anyway, sorry all if this is late in coming. I wanted to write sooner but a lot of...what's the word?**

**Harpie****: Crap.**

**Ryter****: Yeah. A lot of crap came up, sorry. Hope this is an okay apology for yall.****  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	14. Chapter 11

**Ryter****: (Scratching herself and chewing on her arms) AAHH! Why...am...I...So...ITCHY!**

**Harpie:**** (Smiling sadly and scratching as well.) Um...You know that big dumpster behind the set?**

**Ryter****: You...Mean the one we use to toss out the week old rotting crap that we use to feed the crew? I hate that thing...it attracts all those flea ridden mongrels.**

**Harpie:**** Yeah, and speaking of flea ridden mongrels...guess who got into the trash between takes. (She points to Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru who are scratching like crazy.)**

**Inuyasha****: What? It's not like we ate any of it.**

**Kouga****: Actually, we did chew on that nice big dead thing.**

**Sesshomaru****: (Scratching his ear with his foot) WHAT! I was saving that for later! I'll kill you!**

**Ryter****: (Walking over and strapping collars on them.) You three, bath time. You. (Points to Harpie.) Say the thanks and roll the pre-recorded clip.**

**Harpie:**** Oookkkaaayy. Big thanks to Sango-Is-Glamorous, Milk Marshmallow, sprat111, ringirl sesshy's bitch, fanhottie of the U.S.A, Unknown2007, Dark Genie, just-me172007, and Nikki-4. We appreciate the reviews, and those who aren't reviewing, snap to it! We're close to a hundred and that will rock! Now, on with the show.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the attacking demon, making a direct hit. The bear youkai let out a blood chilling scream as it grabbed at the stump where its arm used to be. Sango caught the boomerang and put it up to absorb some of the blow as the bear attacked with its other clawed paw.

"A little help Inuyasha?"

There was a flash of light as the bear was slashed in half. The two steaming piles of dead flesh fell away. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Were you worried?"

She walked over to him smiling and slinging her weapon over her shoulder. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Never."

Inuyasha took hold of her around the waist and picked her up. She returned the embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling into him. Before they could do any more, Inuyasha dropped her and turned away. Sango gave him a questioning look. Her questions were answered shortly as a group of cheering villagers came running up celebrating. Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku walked slowly behind the villagers.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. How can we ever return you kindness."

Inuyasha huffed and started to walk away. Seeing this the others sighed and followed. Kagome stopepd and bowed, smiling at the baffled village leader.

"Um..Thanks, but as you can see we need to keep moving. It was our pleasure to help you out."

She bowed once more, and ran after her friends. When she caught up she punched Inuyasha's arm hard.

"What was that all about?"

He grumbled and walked a bit faster. She frowned and looked at Sango asking for help. The demon slayer just shook her head. It had been a month since the whole lovers triangle had started, and just as quickly it had ended. Miroku and Kagome had made a small connection, and she had somehow found it possible to forgive the young miko for the things she had done.

'After all she did them out of love.'

"Yo, Sango, could you come here for a minute?"

Sango shook her head a little to get rid of her thoughts and ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Yeah. What do you want."

He looked away blushing and crossed his arms inside his huge sleeves. Sango smiled already knowing that he wanted some alone time with her. She whistled for Kilala who ran up to her and transformed. She hopped on the neko's back and looked over her shoulder at the others.

"I'm going to scout ahead to make sure we won't be running into anymore demons. You guys keep going without me."

Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment, before what she wanted dawned on him. He made a big show of being bored and looked at her as if he didn't care.

"I'll go with you. Knowing your luck every youkai in the forest will come looking for you."

Neither of them caught the look that Miroku and Kagome gave each other as they left to go 'patrol' the area. Miroku put his hands behind his head and smiled up at the sky as Kagome wrapped her arms around one of his.

"I suppose this is as good a spot as any to take a break as any."

Kagome stretched, making Miroku's head snap up to look at her. He smiled and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Miroku. Not infront of Shippo."

Miroku looked around and smiled when he saw Shippo already a good ten feet ahead romping through the grass and picking up acorns.

"Shippo? What Shippo? All I can see is the amazing promiscuous (A/N: By: Nelly Furtado) Girl in front of me.

Sighing Kagome moved against him, which caused him to break into a grin.

"_Am I throwin you off?"_

His smile grew even bigger as he tried to kiss along her neck.

"_Nope_."

She slipped away from him making him fall forward. She giggled and gave him a flirtatious look back.

"_Didn't think so_"

He quickly picked himself up and walked up to her side, keeping step with her as she went.

"_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome looked him over as if she was judging if he was worth her time. She flipped her hair and put one hand on her hip.

_"Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_"

She gave him a sad needy look and before turning her gaze to the ground. She looked up at him through accusing eyelashes.

"_You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it_"

He lifted up her head with his fingers, and gave her a reassuring look. Running a hand through her hair he began to spoke slowly.

"_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand  
I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_"

She smiled and moved towards him and stopped a breathes length from his lips. She spoke over them, causing Miroku to have to struggle to resist kissing the miko in front of him.

"_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_"

She turned around and pulled on his shirt, making him stumble as he followed behind her. Finally when he had had enough he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She turned around as he got down on his knee and kissed her hand softly.

"_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want"_

She leaned down and moved his hair aside so she could kiss his forehead.

"_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?"_

Unfortunatly she didn't let him kiss her. She moved around him as soon as he stood up. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist from behind. He chuckled and turned his head so he could kiss her cheek.

"_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need"_

Miroku took a step forward and tripped, sending them falling. Kagome landed on top of Miroku laughing hysterically. She could barely take in a breath as he.

_"Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_"

"_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?"_

The monk turned over and held her up. They exchanged a smile before leaning in to kiss. Miroku ran a hand through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

-----------------Meanwhile in the woods------------------------

Inuyasha stopped Sango and held her high above him by her waste. She smirked shyly and waved Kirara along. When they were alone Sango pressed her hands to Inuyasha's chest to get him to put her down.

"_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute_"

He huffed and returned the smirk. He held her bridle style and ran a tounge along her jaw line, causing a shutter to run through her entire body.

"_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through"_

Laughing she broke out of his grasp and brushed off her kimono before looking back at him.

"_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?"_

He raised an eyebrow as if she was being stupid. Crossing his arms he took a step closer to her.

"_They call me Yasha  
I wear the Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down"_

The demon hunter pressed a finger against his chest and put her hands on her hip. She gave him a defying look that made his blood run warm.

"_I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_"

Inuyasha put a hand behind her head and leaned into her ear. He spoke in a gruff voice that told her how much she meant to him.

_"I want you on my team_"

Hiding how he was effecting her, she simply shrugged her shoulders and gave him the same lusty look.

"_So does everybody else_."

He started to intensify the kisses he was laying on her. He nipped heatedly at her neck, causing Sango to moan slightly. She frowned though and pulled away. For a moment Inuyasha was confused, but it passed when he saw her look. He cupped one of her cheeks in his hands and gave her a worried look.

"_Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go_"

She looked at him with her mouth and eyes wide opened. She clenched her fist and growled at him, which only made him want her more.

"_What kind of girl do you take me for?"_

He shook his head and put his hands up trying to calm her down a bit, not sure if she could sit him. She just continued to glare at him menacingly.

"_Don't be mad, don't get mean_"

"_Don't get mad, don't be mean_"

He jumped up and crouched in a tree. He turned his head away from her feeling like an idiot.

"_Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my shirt on  
I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on  
Bring th..."_

Before he could finish he heard her let out her battle cry. Her boomarang cut through the branch he was sitting on and he crashed into the ground screaming. Sango walked away, ticked off. Inuyasha watched her go, and mentally kicked himself.

'Why does my mouth always keep moving.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sango mumbled to herself as she moved branches out of the way so that she could find Kirara and get back to the others.

"I leave one pervert and get another. Great choice there."

She shook her head, knowing she was over reacting. It wasn't like he had down something that horrible. She was just a bit confused about her feelings at the moment. A new pair of strong arms stopped her in her tracks and she let out an irritated sigh.

"Sesshomaru...Get off of me."

The youkai ignored what she said and simply took the time to growl in her ear. This was the reason she was being irate. After the incident at the hot springs, Sesshomaru had turned up almost constantly anytime she was alone. It was strange, because it seemed that Inuyasha could no longer pick up his scent after the first time, but even so, Sango would have nothing to do with the demon.

"I see my baby brother still doesn't know how to protect you, my dear Sango."

She looked up at him, a bit surprised by the 'dear' comment. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Wh..What?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went slightly red as he traced a long cut that ran from her shoulder along her chest, stopping just below her neckline. Sango blushed and moved his hand away.

"I can take care of myself demon. It is none of your concern how my mate protects me."

Sango didn't have time to blink as she find herself against a tree with the lord of the west pressed tightly against her. He ran his tounge along her shoulder, over the cut.

"Mmmm...You taste delicious demon slayer, and as for your 'mate'. I don't think he even knows what the word means."

She scoffed and pulled away from him. It was like signing her own death warrant, but still she glared at him.

"And I'm sure you do. All a mate is is a rut to you. At least he knows what love is!"

"I know more than you give me credit for woman."

Sesshomaru let the comment roll off his shoulders. He saw her flinch slightly as he reached out to her.

_"If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are_"

The demon slayer shivered shivered as she saw some unspoken emotion deep inside of his eyes. She tried to break the gaze but her refused to allow her that. He tilted her head back, so that she had to look at him.

"_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you "_

Sango pushed him away and ran passed him. She didn't see him move, but somehow he was already infront of her. He gently lifted her off of her feet so that she couldn't get away. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He growled in irritation at this. It was no good if she was afriad of him. He needed this strong beautiful creature to want to come to him on her own.

"_Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_"

She was shocked by what he was saying. Did he...did he really think she was beautiful? He saw the question in her looks and reassured her by licking at her pulse. He wasn't lying, she did taste delicious.

"_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)"_

Sango's breath hitched slgihtly as he pressed harder against her. Her mind was swiming, and his ears could hear as her heart started to beat almost unhumanly fast.

_"You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me..."_

Finally finding herself she pushed against him hard, breaking his grip, and turning to leave. He didn't block her path this time. He simply reached out and took a gentle hold on her shoulder. His hair covered his face, the shadows making him look godly.

"_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?"_

Sango looked back at him once more. She bit down on her lower lip slightly. Taking a step back she saw him smile. Before she did something stupid she turned and ran away. Sighing, Sesshomaru walked away. He would not give up on what he wanted, after all he was Sesshomaru he always got what he wanted, but for now he would leave her.

"But you will be mine Sango. I promise you that. You'll be mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it you stupid ass!"

Inuyasha hopped down from a tree near him and blocked his way. His fangs were extended and he looked truly pissed. He had Tessaiga at the ready, not giving Sesshomaru a chance to move as he ran at him, bent on killing his brother.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter: ****So, can I do it this time?**

**Harpie****: Sure, you're the director after all.**

**Ryter****: Thank you. (clears throat) CLIFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF!**

**Rest of the crew****: (Popping up from nowhere and yelling behind her) AND THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!**

**Harpie:**** (Shaking her head) How do I know you idiots? Anyway, Discliamer time. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado and Let me love you by Mario. (Dreamy eyes) Mario...**

**Ryter****: And we're idiots. Okay everyone hit the showers.**

**Fangirls****: SESSHY, MIROKU, AND YASHA IN THE SHOWER! YAY! **

**Harpie****: (Sweat dropping as a stampede chases after the boys) Should we...Should we call sercurity?**

**Ryter****: (Leaning back in her director chair) Nah, what's the worst that can happen? (There's a bloody curdling scream as the boys are caught) Ow...except that.**

**Harpie****: Um...That's it for now? (Looks at Ryter who nods) Please review. **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	15. Backstage Bonus 4

**The camera zooms around a city, zooming in on a large building. The camera switches to a view of a black haired man with huge bird wings. He's sitting in a cool looking talk show set. The camera shows the audience applauding wildly as he waves at them. From no where an announcer starts to speak. **

**Narrator****: Ladies and Gentlemen! You are now tuning into AniNews, prepare to be wired! Come on and give it up for your host...MAXI!**

**There are a lot of hoots and whistles from the crowd. Maxi stands up and bows, before taking his seat again.**

**Maxi****: Hi, everyone out there, and welcome back to AN. Your place for all your Anime news. Joining us today to bring you a very special 'backstage bonus' as they call them are the directors of the new film, Inuyasha: The Musical. Please give a round of applause for our guest, RYTER AND HARPIE!**

**Harpie comes out jumping and waving wildly to the screaming audience. A shoe hits her in the head knocking her down. Ryter comes out from backstage looking annoyed and a bit miserable missing one shoe. They collect themselves and take a seat as the cat calls and claps die down. Maxi hugs each of them before begining.**

**Maxi****: Well it has been a while hasn't it guys. I think the last time I saw you you were trying to stick a pitchfork up my arse.**

**Ryter****: Yeah. Those sesshy fangirls can be brutal.**

**Harpie****: And if I remember right you did kidnap me. **

**Maxi shakes his head and gets back on topic. **

**Maxi****: Anyway, we've heard that you've been working hard on your new story. As of yet you have. Whoa ho ho, 86 reviews so far.**

**There's another round of applause and aw. Ryter shakes her head and smirks.**

**Ryter: ****What can I say. I'm the greatest. **

**Maxi:**** Oh, really? Well we have some special clips that say that's not all the way true. **

**Harpie is smiling misheviously, as Ryter's eyes narrow. She spoke to him through clenched teeth.**

**Ryter****: What...clips?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The camera cuts to a clip of Ryter leaning back in her chair frowning up at the ceiling. Shippo comes bounding in and jumps on her chest knocking our out of the chair. Ryter screams as she falls and tries to grab onto something. She grabs her computer monitor and pulls it down on top of her as she hits the ground. **

**Ryter****: Ow. I'm...I'm okay. Nobody saw that.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maxi and Harpie are laughing at her uncontrollably. Ryter pops them both hard with a metal fan.**

**Harpie/Maxi****: OOOWWW!**

**Ryter****: Shut-up you! Next time you show bloopers make it of the cast.**

**Maxi****: Oh, of course. It's not like your cast is the very best now is it. Do we...Do we have any clips from the movie?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The screen goes dark before showing a clip of Sango and Miroku in the woods. Sango is singing 'like a boy' as she attacks him. Miroku raised up his hands to speak to her logically.**

**Miroku****: "**Come now Sango this is not proper behavior for a..."

**Sango knees him in the groin. Miroku let's out a high pitched scream and falls backward foaming at the mouth. Sango covers her mouth and goes wide eyed. Ryter yells cut, and they gather around the stunned pervert.**

**Sango****: Oh my god! What's wrong with him? We did it fine in rehearsal? What's going on?**

**Harpie frowns and looks him over, poking him with her foot.**

**Harpie****: He ain't wearing a cup this time. Baka forgot to put it on I'm guessing. Well, at least we won't have to worry about him asking someone to bare his children for a while.**

**Inuyasha and Kouga make a face and back away from Sango. Ryter goes over to Miroku and he reaches up and grabs her hand, only semi-concious.**

**Miroku****: Plea...Please. Please do one...thing fo...for me.**

**Ryter raises an eyebrow, when she suddenly feels a palm on the back of her bum.**

**Miroku:**** Bare my...my children.**

**There's a loud smack and Ryter storms off. **

**Ryter****: He's fine! Get his butt up and ready to finish this stupid scene. And forget the cup. He doesn't need one.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maxi****: And stuff like this happens everyday on set?**

**Ryter****: Well when you work with idiots, be prepared for the things idiots do.**

**Harpie****: Yep. I gotta agree with her. We do have a lot of dumbasses on set. I mean seriously. Have you seen Sesshomaru's room. He has a purple prince out fit. **

**Maxi****: Really? **

**Harpie nods her head and starts to laugh.**

**Harpie****: I'm glad I'm not like that. I'm more of the downed to earth types you know. I don't mess up at all.**

**Ryter****: Oh, ya think so? Hey, Maxi, play the tape I gave you of our first time shooting the 'I won't say scene.'**

**Maxi****: With pleasure. Roll 'em.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The clip fades in as Inuyasha tries to squash Ryter and Harpie with his hands, but they go up to high for him to catch and wag their fingers at him.**

**Ryter/Harpie**_"When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"_

**Inuyasha**_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no..._WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

**Harpie is no longer chibi and she falls from the sky landing on top of Inuyasha. One of her wings twitch uncontrollably as mini Ryter's fly around her head. The real ryter grows in size and lowers herself to the ground shaking her head at the two unconcious idiots.**

**Ryter****: I guess we'll be taking five people. Some one come and wake these two up, and get who ever does the special effects to check in on this. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harpie is swinging at Maxi and Ryter as they dodge easily. Finally settling down and taking her seat again, she crosses her arms annoyed and mumbles.**

**Harpie****: I thought we were here to answer some questions about the movie. Not to watch retarded clips of us.**

**Ryter****: NOW they're retarded. When I was falling out of my seat and getting felt up by that monk it was funny, but when you're falling out of the sky it's retarded.**

**Harpie****: You just don't have a sense of humor.**

**Ryter**_**I**_** don't have sense of humor? What about YOU? **

**They start to argue and Maxi pulls them apart before they try to kill each other.**

**Maxi:**** Come on now! This isn't jerry springer! We try to be civil around here!**

**Three minutes and twelve security guards later, Ryter and Harpie are back in their seats facing away from each other. Maxi has a sweat drop on his forehead. He shuffles through some note cards nervously.**

**Maxi****: Um...So. You two have written a total of 15 stories, most of which were successful. So, how do you come up with your ideas?**

**Ryter:**** Well, most of my ideas are dramatic and sad so I guess I get my ideas from being depressed and too many kung fu movies.**

**Harpie****: Mine are more humor. I get all my ideas from the world around me, and youtube. Love youtube.**

**Maxi****: So how'd Inuyasha: the muscial get started? Did you read many musicals before getting the idea?**

**Ryter and Harpie exchange a look. Ryter scratches at the back of her head and frowns.**

**Ryter****: Actually. To be quite honest we didn't do much research into how great of a fanbase we'd have. We never do think a head of what we're writing.**

**Harpie****: Yeah. Random ideas form into full fledged stories and we make stuff up as we go along. **

**Maxi looks confused.**

**Maxi****: Then how did you come up with this story?**

**Harpie****: Well I was watching lion king, and the song I just can't wait to be king came on. It got stuck in my head for a few weeks.**

**Ryter****: And because she kept singing it, I just started to play with the song. Trying out different anime characters singing it in my head. It was a draw for coolest between Naruto and Shippo. And since I had been working on a Naruto one at the time, I decided to do a song fic with shippo.**

**Harpie****: Yeah. Origanilly it was supposed to only be a one shot, but somehow...we got a plot going and yeah.**

**Maxi****: I see. So, how do the cast feel about the wild script? Do they have any objections to it?**

**Harpie smiles. **

**Harpie****: Actually we do have an on set Q and A session. **

**Ryter****: Yeah our Readers were kind enough to send in some great questions. Yo, hit 'em hard, and roll 'em fast people.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Inuyasha sits in a chair as a camera is shown on him. He looks competely uncomfortable under a hot spot light.**

**Reporter****: So, are you ready?**

**Inuyasha huffs and crosses his arms annoyedly.**

**Inuyasha****: Yeah sure.**

**Reporter****: The first question we got is from Milk Marshmallow. "How did you feel  
that Sesshy kissed Sango?"**

**Inuyasha****: Wait. WHAT! Kissed her? MOTHER (BLEEP) I'll rip his (BLEEP)ing arms off and (BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPING BLEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEPPPP) Eating his own foot.**

**The reporter's glasses falls off as he listens to him go. Inuyasha sits huffing hard, one hand already on his sword.**

**Reporter****: Dude, you found that out in the last chapter, didn't you?**

**Sesshomaru walks by and Inuyasha catches him.**

**Inuyasha****: Stop right there you (BLEEP)ing Bastard! **

**Inuyasha jumps out of the chair and runs after him knocking down the camera. It crackles and goes staticy. When the camera comes back on it shows Sesshomaru sitting calmly in a chair. The reporter looks a little scared as the youkai looks at him coldly.**

**Reporter****: Um...Sesshomaru. We had quite a few questions for yo..you. These two comes from Aimee and Unknown2007 respectively. Their questions were. 1)does sesshomaru love sango in this story? or am i just  
imagining it? and 2)one what kind of music do you listen to when your not working and now that you kissed sango do you think you'll go after her because your interested or rin wants to see her or (some other  
plot twist) and if so how do u think inu will feel? ( not that you would care)**

**Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow before answer as if the questions don't matter. There's a tinge of pink on his cheeks, that's almost competely hidden.**

**Sesshomaru****: I find the slayer...of interest. As a youkai, I can scarcely say I 'love' the human, but she is...special. Unlike my brother. As for music. I only listen to the most sophisicated music avalible to me.**

**Reporter****: Which is?**

**Sesshomaru****: Show tunes, and emo rock. **

**The reporter falls out of his chair. He sits up on the floor frowning.**

**Reporter****: S..sure. So will you continue to go after Sango as you have, or will you stop because of your brother's feelings.**

**They look at each other as a moment of silence passes. Then they both break out in uncontrollable laughter.**

**Reporter****: Ye..Yeah. Like you'd actually stop, be..because of Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru****: I don't care how my little brother feels, but if I had to guess I'd think he felt as if he should step down, seeing as I'm the obvious choice for My Sango-hime.**

**The reporter looks at him wide eyed. Sesshomaru suddenly realizes what he said and stands up looking stoic.**

**Sesshomaru****: I must depart. You shall show no one this tape. Do you understand.**

**The reporter nods blankly and looks ahead as he leaves. She looks back at the camera man who is just as shocked.**

**Reporter****: You heard that right? He called her **_**hime**_**. A princess? Dear lord. I think he really does love her. **

**Camerman****: Creepy.**

**The camera cuts to Sango in the hot seat. The reporter shakes her hand and they smile at each other.**

**Reporter****: So, Sango, how are things on set?**

**Sango****: A bit chaotic, but after being around friends like mine for so long, I'm used to it. So do you have a question for me?**

**Reporter****: Uh, yes. This is another one from Milk Marshmallow. Sango: How do you feel that Sesshy kissed you? How do you feel that most of the story revolves around you?**

**Sango looks a bit embarrassed and blushes as she tries to speak.**

**Sango****: We...well. I-I don't think the story revolves around me, as much as it revolves around the gangs love triangle. Since there are really only so many, living true characters in the show, it only makes since that it would seem like some were being focused on more than others.**

**Reporter****: But you have to admit. You and Inu do get a lot of screen time, and are put down as the main paring.**

**Sango goes bright red and looks away.**

**Sango****: What was the other part of the question?**

**Reporter****: How do you feel about the kiss between Sesshy and yourself.**

**From seemingly, no where both brothers stand side by side glaring at her. Sango looks up Unable to speak.**

**Sango****: I..It was..was ni..nice...and...everything...but I...can't really...decide if...if I liked it.**

**Sesshomaru comes over and wraps his arms around her. He lifts her chin up so that she's looking at him.**

**Sesshomaru****: Then maybe, I should try harder to convince you?**

**Inuyasha growls and grabs hold of his shirt. **

**Inuayasha****: You wanna keep those hands, I'd get 'em off MY mate.**

**Sesshomaru stands up to his full height and turns on his half brother with a look of superiority.**

**Sesshomaru****: And if you want to keep your life, little brother, then I suggest you not touch me or MY hime again.**

**Inuyasha sneers at him and pulls out his sword. Sesshomaru holds up a claw dripping posion. They go at it destroying much of the set. There's a loud crash and a thud. The camera turns on them to show the brothers laid out on top of each other with Ryter grinding her foot on their backs.**

**Ryter****: How many times do I have to tell you? STOP DESTROYING MY SET YOU FILTY FLEA BAGS!**

**The reporter and Sango sit side by side watching this. The reporter turns to look at Sango.**

**Reporter****: So...wanna get a coffee or something?**

**Sango****: Yeah, sure.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maxi****: Well...That was interesting.**

**Ryter growls and shakes her head.**

**Ryter:**** Took two weeks to finish that crap, and it'll take forever to fix the stupid set.**

**Harpie****: She's not happy right now.**

**Maxi smiles and pats her back.**

**Maxi:**** Well I think I have something that'll cheer you up. Sango has agreed to do a live performance for our audience.**

**The lights dim and a spot light shines on Maxi. **

**Maxi****: Ladies and gentlemen. Sango singing Alicia Keys' If I ain't got you.**

**The spot light fades and everything goes dark. A blue light comes on, and shows Sango standing on a stage holding a mic. Her head is hidden by her hair as she begins.**

**Sango**_** Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game**_

**She starts to wave her hand in the air without looking up. The crowd does the same. Some of them holding up lighters as they go.**

**Sango:**_** Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial**_

**Sango looks up clenching the mic tight in both of her hands. She sings intensly into the mic. **

**Sango**_**: Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby**_

**She holds up her arms open wide like she's waiting for someone to embrace her.**

**Sango**_**Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah.**_

**When no one comes she drops to her knees and wraps her arms around herself. From the side a familiar baritone comes through. Another blue spot light comes down on Sesshomaru, who's comes from the side of the stage singing into his own mic.**

**Sesshomaru**_**Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses.**_

**Sango**_**And that's the only way to prove ya love them**_

**Sesshomaru kneels down and helps her to her feet. He holds both of her hands in his, but she doesn't look up at him. Instead she continues to stare at the ground protected from view by her hair. Sesshomaru lifts up her head, by holding her chin with two clawed fingers.**

**Sesshomaru**_**Listen baby,Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be**_

**Sango**_**: With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me.**_

**She wraps her arms around him and he brings his arms to encircle her waist. The spot light turns pink above them, and what looks like stars comes up in the back ground. Sango looks up at him so that her brown ones meet his golden orbs.**

**Sango/Sesshy:**_**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby**_

**Sesshy**_**Some people want diamond rings**_

**Sango:**_**Some just want everything**_

**Sesshy/Sango**_**But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you.**_

**Sesshomaru pulls her so that she's even closer. Sango let's out a contented sigh and they sway together, neither wanting to let go. Sango moves away for a moment and brings the mic to her face. Tears start to fall from her eyes as she sings.**

**Sango**_**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby**_

**The youkai lord runs a hand through her hair before brining his own mic to his lips. He gives her a rare look that holds an untold emotion.**

**Sesshomaru**_**Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah**_

**They lean in. Getting closer and closer to each other. Their lips only a few inches away. They finish the song almost in a whisper. The crowd knows what they're saying, but have to strain to hear it compeletly.**

**Sesshomaru/Sango**_**If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby.**_

**They drop their mics on the ground and reach out to lessen the distance, before their lips can meet Sesshomaru is sent flying. There's a brief moment where nothing happens. Then the crowd breaks out into a blind panic. Inuyasha climbs on stage ready for a fight. He stands infront of Sango ready to protect her.**

**Inuyasha****: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY MATE!**

**Sesshomaru brushes himself off and growls. His eyes are starting to go violet red as he glares at his little brother.**

**Sesshomaru****: I warned you, now you're going to lose that life of yours.**

**They break into a fight, while the audience runs around blindly. There's a snap and a crackle as they knock out the spot lights and everything is pitch black. Someone screams, and there's two loud crashes.**

**Maxi****: HEY. SOMEONE GET THE LIGHTS ON! PLEASE!**

**The lights finally come up, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lay in huge craters on the ground. Sango stand in between them holding a cracked Hiraikotsu. Harpie and Ryter look at her impressed.**

**Ryter****: Nice work Sango.**

**Sango****: Well, would you expect less of a demon exterminator. I'm going to take these to back to their rooms so they can cool down. Kilala!**

**The fire neko comes to them and Sango tosses the two demons on the cat's back. She growls and they walk back to the dressing rooms. Maxi gives a twitchy smile to the camera as he looks around his totally wrecked set.**

**Maxi:**** I..ha ha...Can't wait to see what your movie has...ha ha...in store if the cast is always like this.**

**Harpie****: Yeah, but we depend on readers who review.**

**Ryter****: So go on and push that little blue button after every chapter.**

**Maxi:**** Yeah what they...**

**A piece of the roof falls down inches behind Maxi. He continues to smile at the camera as if nothing has happened.**

**Maxi****: Well, that's out show for now. Bye.**

**He doesn't turn to them as they all wave as the camera backs out.**

**Maxi****: You do realize that you're never coming on this show again right?**

**Ryter/Harpie****: Yes.**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	16. Chapter 12

**Harpie****: Yo, peoples, hows every little thing. **

**Ryter****: (Holding her head) Shut up.**

**Harpie****: WHAT?! Listen it really wasn't my fault this time. It wasn't as if I said 'hey, Inuyasha, come and destroy Maxi's set in a jealous rage.' or 'Yo, Sesshomaru. Go put the moves on Sango, and then cause a riot in a crowded room.' It wasn't me at all.**

**Ryter****: Actually I was talking about the fact you gave me choclate covered peanuts instead of almonds, but that's a pretty good reason to be mad at you too.**

**Harpie****: Oh. Sorry 'bout that. And the other thing (mumbling) I guess.**

**Ryter****: Don't worry about it. Maxi'll let us back on his set. (Harpie looks at her with a raised eyebrow and Ryter smirks) He can't say no to a cute girl.**

**Inuyasha****: Where are we going to find one of those? **

**Ryter:**** (Popping him on the head.) Say thanks to the reviewers!**

**Inuyasha****: (Rubbing his head and whimpering.) Thank you Milk Marshmallow, Unknown2007, Nikki-4, Dark Genie, ringirl-sesshy's bitch, sprat111, just-me172007, and Aimee. **

**Ryter****: Now.**

**Harpie****: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha swung down at Sesshomaru hard with his sword, Sesshomaru moved away with an inhumanly grace. Inuyasha stayed on him with out a break. Trying to bring down Sesshomaru with Tessaiga. The youkai hardly seemed to be phased as he blocked his younger siblings attacks with ease. This only fueled Inuyasha's anger.

"You bastard! How dare you touch Sango! You will die at my hands!"

Sesshomaru didn't let his own irritation show. He used two of his claws to form an energy whip. He moved quickly and made to slice through his brother. At the same time Inuyasha brought up Tessaiga and defended against the attack. Finally getting an opening, Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin to end it once and for all. He brought his own sword down hard. Inuyasha barely had time to move out of the way. He jumped back, just as the blade slide through his red shirt. Sesshomaru stood away and put away his sword.

"I should not have to waste my time with you. The slayer shall come to her senses and choice me as her rightful mate."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, as his father's fang transformed back into its smaller incarnation.

"If she's going to choice any one. She belongs to me (By: Ramones)"

He stood with his hair blocking his face. A harsh wind blew around him, reveling the red that had started to soak into his eyes.

_"What makes you think she'll go with you  
What makes you think you're better than me  
You think you can read her mind  
Maybe you're just looking for a good time  
Maybe you can give her more  
Tell me what you're doing this for  
Stay away from her, 'cause it's making me angry_"

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned ready to leave. Inuyasha moved quickly slashing at his brother's back. The youkai barely had time to move before the half breed's claws made contact with his armor, breaking through it. Sesshomaru snarled, as his own eyes went red blue. He would not be shown up by a simple hanyou. He produced another one of his energy whips, moving so fast, it was amazing that Inuyasha was dodging them, much less advancing.

_"You come around looking for kicks  
But I know all about your dirty tricks now  
You think you took away my dream  
Ain't gonna be easy 'cause I get real mean"_

He tried to cut through his brother. Their claws came together, causing sparks to fly. The younger of the two leaned in close with his fangs bared as he hissed at his older sibling.

_"Get out of here, get out of my life  
You're gonna be sorry if we continue to fight  
Stay away from her, 'cause it's making me angry."_

It seemed that Sesshomaru would ignore him and simply continue until he had straggled the life from the pathetic mistake his father had made. Suddenly he picked up a scent from the wind that made him stop. Before the half breed noticed Sesshomaru was a good yard away. He stood looking unconcerned and turned, calling to his brother over his shoulder as if he hadn't been fighting to the death only moments before.

"We will continue this later. I have more pressing buisness to attend to."

"Come back here! I said COME BACK!"

It was useless. He had already left, and now Inuyasha was alone with his own thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru moved quickly, and in a matter of seconds was back to where he had left Rin. She was shivering violently, but the flush of her face said that she had a fever. Sesshomaru looked around for Jakken to find him laying dead next to the carcasses of some demon or another. Grunting he swung his tensaiga over the dead imp, killing off the pallbearer demons that were around him. Jakken was up in an instant, weeping with joy.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You saved me. I'm alive. Alive. Thank you milord. Thank you!"

Sesshomaru ignored his idiot follower and took his young ward into his arms and cradled the small human. She was posioned, but not dead. She would need someone to care for her. Someone who knew about her species. A human.

----------------------------Later that night-----------------------------------

Sango sat a little away from the rest of the group. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her, almost looking through her. She knew that it could be because of whe she had done with Sesshomaru, because there was no way he could know about that.

'And it shouldn't matter because nothing happened. I chose him. I did.'

Even as she thought this she kenw she really hadn't. If she had stayed even a few moments more, she would've most likely ended up in the arms of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood and walked over to her. He stopped for a moment and looked down at her before walking on. Sango got the message and excused herself before following behind him. Inuyasha moved a head of her quickly, almost as if he wanted to leave her there. Sango had to run to keep up to his pace. She reached out, finally able to catch hold of him.

"Inuyasha. Slow down! What's wrong with you? You've been upset all night."

Inuyasha stood still for a moment. Sango looked on worriedly. After a while it seemed like he wasn't going to bother answering her. She was preparing to ask him again, when he broke the silence.

"Sango. Why did you kiss him? Why did you let him lay a hand on you."

Sango took a step back, her eyes wide. She tried to stammer out an answer, but Inuyasha grabbed hold of her. He growled low in his throat, Sango could see the blood lust coursing through him, but that wasn't what scared her. She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground.

"Because...Because I love you. I'm scared to death that I'm making the wrong choice in loving you."

"If this is because of what Miroku did to you, then you know that I'm not..."

Sango cut him off. This time she was just as upset as he was. She clenched her fist to her side and glared at him.

"This has nothing to do with him! It's about you! You still love her don't you? If she gave you enough of a chance you'd go back to her wouldn't you?"

This time Inuyasha was caught off guard.

'She can't possibly be talking about Kagome. Why would she...was she there? That time in the woods, where I almost choice her. When I almost picked Kagome. Was she...'

Sango shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had no right to be mad at Inuyasha. He hadn't done anything wrong. It was just that she could feel it sometimes. In the way he looked at her, the way he always tried to be so close to the young miko.

"I Hate...Hate that I love you. (By: Rihanna feat. Ne-yo.)"

She walked up to him and leaned against his chest listening to his heart beat through his shirt.

_"As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile?"_

He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly and laid a kiss on her forehead gently. Not sure if he was trying to reassure her, or simply explain how he agreed with her. He lifted up her chin and started to speak as well.

_"But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did."_

Frowning she pushed him away and started back for camp. She hadn't done anything. She couldn't have. She loved him...Didn't she? Before she could get to far he had caught her in a hug from behind. He rocked her in his embrace. Trying to calm himself, as well as her. She let out a deep sigh.

_"But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong."_

She reached up and lightly petted his doggy ears. A shudder ran through the Hanyou's body at the light touch. Knowing he should be furious. She had made out with his brother, and had accused him of wanting to return to Kagome, but...was she wrong on that count?

_"But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you."_

Sango looked up at him with her loving brown eyes, and a sad smile on her face. Inuyasha rubbed his nose against hers. Any other time it would've been cute, but not now.

_"And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so."_

Inuyasha was unable to tell where all of this had turned around. He had gone from furious to calm without a second thought. All of this because of the one strong woman who stood infront of him. He could already tell she would drive him insane.

_"You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh"_

The demon slayer turned in his arms, barely able to make her arms totally encircle the Hanyou's waist. He was warm, and some how, cuddly. She had to struggle to stifle a giggle at that thought.

_"Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right"_

Inuyasha lifted her chin up and ghosted over her lips slightly, before slumping down with his back against a tree. He pulled her down with him. Holding her with one arm, while running his other hand through his white tresses.

_"And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so."_

Burying herself in his neck, as he buried his face into her hair they felt as if they were blending together. She loved him, and he loved her, but there was little chance that them being to ghether would work out smoothly. Together, as if they're souls were joined, they spoke as one.

_"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..."_

Sango pulled back. Inuyasha looked at her confused, until he met her eyes. He leaned down to claim her lips, but never got the chance. Sango was snatched away from his arms as if by magic. Inuyasha became frantic. He looked around him, his senses failing him for once. It took him a few moments before he caught the scent of someone other than Sango. He practically howled the name of the dead man who had taken Sango, before he raced off to find her.

"SESSHOMARU!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harpie****: (Looking calm.) You suck.**

**Ryter****: (growling) Shut up. (clears throat) Now. I know this wasn't one of my best, but...I don't know. (Sigh.) I suck.**

**Inuyasha****: (smirking) Glad you finally realized it.**

**Kagome****: Sit boy. (He hits the ground hard.)**

**Ryter****: Thanks, K. Okay. Nothing for it. I'll just have to make the next chapter better. **

**Harpie****: Like you can. Anyway. We're still taking questions for backstage bonus. Though we'll have to beg Maxi to let us back on set.**

**Ryter****: And song request as well. So remember to review, and if you didn't see your question in the last bonus, it'll be up in the next one. Maybe. Probably. Sometime. Yeeeaaahhh. Harpie.**

**Harpie****: Okay. Ignore crazy. And review this awful chapter. Plz and Thankie.**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	17. Chapter 13

**Ryter****: You all are not going to believe this! I don't even believe it, and I'm LOOKING at it. Inuyasha the musical has officially hit the 100 review mark!**

**Harpie:**** (smirking) Soooo...you wanna admit I was right now? or do you wanna wait until you pick your jaw up off the floor. **

**Inuyasha:**** (Wearing a baseball cap) BURN!**

**Ryter:**** Whatever. I'm just glad to finally get a 100 reviews on a story. Even if the last chapter sucked.**

**Harpie****: Sucked bad.**

**Sesshomaru:**** Really bad.**

**Inuyasha****: Really really REALLY bad.**

**Ryter****: SHUT IT! So, I'm going to thank the reviewers personally. (They look at her like this is amazing.) What!**

**Har/Inu/sess:**** Nothing! **

**Ryter****: Anyway. Thank you Milk Marshmallow, Nikki-4, sprat111, Sango-Is-Glamorous, Unknown2007, Fanhottie of the U.S.A, Dark Genie, and Just-me172007. It's because of you we've made it this far.**

**Harpie****: And we have to think of something special for them? How about one of the deleted scenes after we do the official backstage bonus? **

**Ryter:**** Great idea. Let's go home now.**

**Harpie****:(Watching as she walks away.) Um...Ryter. You forgot about shooting the movie today.**

**Ryter****: CRAP!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let me go! Right now Sesshomaru! If I have to, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sesshomaru didn't let Sango's threats phase him as he held Sango close to his chest, bridal style. Even though it didn't show. He was slowly becoming more and more irritated.

"Stop woman. I do not know what you think I've come for, but you are needed. I have no time for your silly squabbling."

Sango looked up into his eyes. As insane as it sounded she thought she could actually see a bit of concern somewhere down in those golden orbs. She spoke in a whispered voice, almost afraid that if she spoke too loudly she would lose sight of the rare spark of emotion on the cold youkai lord's face.

"Sesshomaru. What happened? What's going on?"

He didn't change his pace, almost as if there were no real need to hurry, but a sense of urgency was starting to build.

"Rin is sick. She needs a human now."

He looked down. Her deep brown eyes gazing into his amazingly brilliant golden ones.

"She needs you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha moved through the forest at top speed following Sesshomaru's scent. He growled low in his throat.

'That bastard. I swear if he's laid one hand on Sango, I'll cut his arm off again!'

"And this time I'll stick them somewhere they'll never get any sunlight."

He quicked his pace as the scent became stronger. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother could smell him coming, but when he saw the youkai strolling casually with his back to him, it didn't seem tha the was bothered about being followed. Inuyasha flexed his claws and yelled.

"DROP HER! LET SANGO GO!"

The hanyou lunged at Sesshomaru, but the lord of the west easily dodged the wild jump. Inuyasha was about to go at him again, until he noticed Sango in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru took Sango to the side lines and laid her down against a tree.

"Little brother. I have no time for you. I will have to defeat you quickly."

Inuyasha scoffed at this and flexed his claws.

"You come in here on your high horse and try to steal MY mate like a coward and you think I'm going to let you defeat me because you're in a hurry? I don't know what happened to your mind, but obviously you lost the few braincells you had left."

The western lord didn't grace this with a reply. He drew Tokijin and stood ready for his attack. Inuyasha threw himself into battle, finally freeing his Tetsaiga. Before the two could clash together, a small katana landed between them. Sango stood up angrily and walked between them holding up her hands.

"No more! I choose where I go and who I go with!"

It was almost as if they didn't hear her. Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword and glared passed her at Sesshomaru. The fight from before starting to rush back to him full force.

"Sango move! You can't defend him! He tried to kidnap you. Besides if you're gonna be with any one, It's gonna be me. (A/N: By: 'N sync)"

He didn't make a move while Sango was in the way, but he also didn't take his glare off of Sesshomaru as he spoke.

"_You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why_."

He took hold of her around her waist and turned her to face him. This time clenching his teeth. He couldn't understand why all of the women he fell in love with felt as if he weren't truly good enough.

"_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me_"

Sesshomaru had had enough of this. He pushed Inuyasha away and picked Sango up. He had more important things to do at the moment, and Inuyasha was slowing him down. If all he had to do to get what he desired was wooing the slayer, then he would simply have to. He ran his claws through Sango's black/brown locks while giving Inuyasha a challenging glare.

_"You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why_"

The dog demon started to force a kiss upon Sango, but he had to dodge at the last minute, barely getting away from the edge of Inuyasha's claws. Sesshomaru moved with Inuyasha, mocking him, as if it was only child's play. Without realizing it they spoke together in a strange twisted unison.

_"There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna."_

Sango sat in Sesshomaru's arms unsure of what to do. She had left most of her weapons back at the campsite. Without a real plan she shouted out at the top of her lungs, what she hoped would bring this to an end.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went crashing into the ground hard. A thick moment of silence filled the air. Sango stared on blankly, unable to believe that it had worked. She had no idea, if it had only been a knee jerk reaction for the hanyou, or if it had something to do with their newly found romance. All she knew was that she had done it. She had SAT Inuyasha. She started to struggle in Sesshomaru's arms once the shock had worn off.

"Let go of me! Let go! I have to go to him! Let..me..go!"

Sesshomaru put her down on her feet. Sango ran to Inuyasha and kneeled down by his side.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I'm sorry. But you were fighting, and she needs me Inuyasha. I couldn't let you..."

She heard him mumbling into the dirt, but was unsure of what he was saying. Sango raised an eye in confusion. Before she could ask he slowly got to his feet. Speaking to her slowly, in a voice that was far too calm for Inuyasha. He glared down at her, the barest hint of red at the edges of his eyes.

"_All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that.._"

He started to walk away after that. He walked passed Sesshomaru without a second glance, back towards camp leaving Sango behind. For a moment Sango thought about going after him, about stopping him and holding him as tightly as she could, but at that moment someone else needed her so much more. She spoke in a hushed voice. If it weren't for Sesshomaru's senses he wouldn't have even heard her.

"S..Sesshomaru. Take me to Rin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat away from the others when he returned.. He didn't say a word. Kagome looked on worriedly as she made sure Shippo was comfortable in her sleeping bag. She leaned in close to Miroku, gently placing her head on his shoulder.

"Miroku...I'm worried about Inuyasha. Sango didn't come back with him, and he won't say a thing about it. What if she ran away? What if something horrible happened?"

The monk grabbed hold of Kagome's chin and forced her to look up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile to calm her a bit, before kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry. I know Sango, AND Inuyasha. They're both head strong, and they're bound to have a lovers quarrel every now and then. I'm sure she simply went back to the slayers village."

Kagome nodded, even as she did she couldn't help but feel knots form in the pit of her stomach, and they had nothing to do with worry, or the way Miroku was looking at her. Miroku smiled warmly and embraced her. He lay his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes so he could relax.

"Besides. We both know that Sango can handle herself. She's tough."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango put a cold cloth on Rin's forehead and smoothed back the girls hair gently running her fingers through it. Rin opened her eyes, and looked up at Sango, a red tint to her face from the fever.

"Lady...Sango?"

Smiling down at the young child, Sango held her hand as she soothingly ran her hands through her hair.

"Hush now. You need sleep now. Do you remember the song I sang for you before?"

Rin closed her eyes and nodded, smiling.

"_Will you sing it again?"_

_"Grain and rice_

_Wheat and rye_

_No Little children should ever cry_."

Rin took over singing in a weak tired voice, slowly starting to go to sleep.

_"My mother said dry your eyes_

_No more tears and no more sighs_

_Grain and rice _

_Wheat and hay_

_Hopes and dreams_..."

Sango pulled the blanket over her and left the room. Sesshomaru stood at the door. The slayer gave a tired smile.

'He's like a worried father. You can almost imagine he has a heart somewhere under that armor.'

"She'll be fine Sesshomaru. The poison in her system will work itself out in a few days. Whatever bit her, didn't get a chance to sink it's teeth in deep enough to cause serious damage. Even so, you should have your servants watch her fever, and bring her lots of warm foods."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, and Sango thought she heard a sigh of relief. He looked down at her.

"And will you be staying demon slayer?"

"I will. Only until Rin is better. Then I have to return to my friends, and Inuyasha."

The youkai growled in his throat in irritation. Sanog knew this wasn't the answer he wanted, but even if she had some feelings for Sesshomaru, they could never match what she felt for Inuyasha.

"Why do you waste your time with that insolent pup, when I'm here. It confounds me."

Against her better judgement Sango leaned against him, and started to explain herself.

_"In a time  
where the sun descends alone  
I ran a long long way from home  
to find a heart thats made of stone"_

She felt herself being pulled closer to him. He felt freezing cold to her touch now, but that wasn't the reason she was shivering in his embrace.

'I can't be taken in like this. I...I have to remember Inuyasha. I love Inuyasha.'

She tried to push away from him, but he didn't allow her to. Instead he kissed her cheek, and gave nips at her throat. Sango turned her head away from him.

_"I will try  
I just need a little time  
to get your face right out of my mind  
to see the world through different eyes."_

She brought her hands up and clutched at the material of his beautiful shirt. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She knew it was a weakness to show emotions to a youkai, especially this one, but she couldn't help it. She felt safe and hated it. She felt safe in Sesshomaru's arms, and she hated herself for it.

_"Every time I see you  
oh I try to hide away  
but when we meet it seems I can't let go  
every time you leave the room  
I feel I'm fading like a flower"_

Sesshomaru caught her lips in a searing kiss. Sending a heat deep into her. The compeletly opposite feelings of the heat moving through her, and the cold feeling of his body pressed against her was starting to make Sango's head spin. It took every last ounce of her will power to pull away. from the feeling. The only thing that moved her to resist was Inuyasha. HER Inuyasha. She moved away from him with wide eyes until her back hit the wall. Sesshomaru's face through all this had remained the same. Unmoved, uncaring, almost like living stone.

_"Tell me why  
when I scream there's no reply  
when I reach out there's nothing to find  
when I sleep I break down and cry."_

The demon put a hand on either side of her head, trapping her there, but he made no move besides this. Sango looked on, as if she no longer had any control of her body. She reached up slowly, hesitantly, to touch the cresent moon on his forehead. She broke out of her daze, only inches from allowing her fingers to graze the symbol.

_"Every time I see you  
oh I try to hide away  
but when we meet it seems I can't let go  
every time you leave the room  
I feel I'm fading like a flower  
fading like a rose  
fading like a rose  
beaten by the storm"_

It all came rushing back to her in an instant. Who she was doing this with. What he was capable of, and more importantly the person who was out there waiting for her at that moment. She broke out of the circle of his arms and stumbled away slightly, trying to simply arrange her thoughts. When she turned back to look at him, he was already gone. Taking in a deep breath she walked to the room he had provided her.

_"talking to myself  
getting washed by the rain  
its such a cold cold place  
ooh its such a cold place."_

'Inuyasha...I promise you, I will not be weak. I won't. Please...please help me be strong.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the others slept, Inuyasha sat staring at the full moon above him. It was likely that he would be human sometime at the end of the month, but it didn't matter. He kept playing what happened through his mind. She had left him. She had left him for his bastard half brother Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha..."

He looked down to see Kagome staring up at him. He grunted and looked back up at the moon. Kagome began to worry about his lack of response. She leaned against the tree staring at the moon like he was.

"Inuyasha...You know I still love you right?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyes closed, gashing his teeth together in irritation.

"This isn't the time Kagome. I really don't want to hear this crap."

He jumped down from the tree and started to walk away, but she grabbed hold of his haori to stop him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind holding on for dear life. She spoke in a hushed calm voice.

_"I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better__"_

Inuyasha froze in his spot. He spoke through gritted teeth, not wanting to be toyed with at the moment.

"Kagome...What are you doing?"

She put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. She spoke as she moved around him so that she could look into his amber eyes.

_"You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright"_

Even though Inuyasha didn't show it, she knew how he felt deep down. She had been around him long enough to tell. He was hurting, He needed her, he just didn't know it, but she would show him. For his sake she had to.

_"People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright"_

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as he thought of all of the memories he had made with Kagome. All of the love that he had once had for her, and that had not yet been extinguished. He spoke against her finger, barely resisting the urge to kiss the soft skin.

"What...What about Miroku? He..He..."

The hanyou was unable to finish his sentence. He let it hang in the air. The miko gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

_"No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you"_

Kagome took both of his hands into hers, and kissed his rough palms. She cared deeply for Miroku, but she kenw the monk almost as well as she knew Inuyasha. She wasn't his first love, and she wouldn't be his last, not by a long shot. What she felt for Inuyasha was so much more than what she had with Miroku. She just had to prove it to the half breed.

_"When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
Yes, I know, for certain"_

She lay a soft kiss on his cheek and led him deeper into the forest. Inuyasha followed like the puppy he truly was at heart. She gave him that heart melting smile. He was lost to the world. Lost to everything, but the girl infront of him.

_"You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright"_

He moved forward, and tripped, causing him to tumble into her. She laughed and played with one of his soft ears.

_"People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright"_

She leaned up and lay another kiss on his lips. This time he moved his lips against hers. When they finally broke for air, she stared deep into his amber orbs, hoping to see love. She found fear and indecsion. She would change that though.

_"No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel"_

Inuyasha entangled his figners through Kagome's hair, pulling her forward, and deepening the kiss. The memories of her taste, and the unbelieveable scent that she gave off made his head swim. Kagome was the first one to pull away this time.

_"I know, some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know, people will try, try to divide something so real  
So 'till the end of time I'm telling you that"_

Suddenly, Inuyasha got to his feet. He looked any and everywhere, but at Kagome. She scrambled to her feet giving him a questioning look. Inuyasha scratched at the back of his head, still trying not to look at her.

"Kagome...I can't do this. You have Miroku, and I have Sango. I love Sango."

The miko wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. She kissed at his neck, and he went stiff, but didn't try to move away from her.

_"No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you"_

Inuyasha's control was hanging on by a thread. He couldn't take anymore, and he knew it. If he was left alone with this girl, there was nothing but trouble to come. He pushed her away, and took a step towards camp, but once more that small smooth hand grabbed onto his shirt. In a shaky voice she called out to him. Begging him to stop.

"Please Inuyasha. Please. Stay with me. Just for tonight. Just for tonight."

This time he didn't fight her as she pulled him far away from camp so that the others didn't hear them. He didn't fight when she held him, kissed him, He just stopped fighting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: God that took a long while. Fill in the missing disclaimers would ya.**

**Harpie****: Okay. We had...No one by Alicia Keys, Fading like a flower by Roxette, and obviously it's gonna be me by 'N sync. (She puts away the list and frowns at Ryter.)**

**Ryter:**** (sipping her tea.) What? You've been staring at me like that all day. Do you have somethign to say?**

**Harpie****: (Frowning and holding her nose in the air) You have to apologize to the readers.**

**Ryter****: (coughing on her tea.) Me?! What For? I didn't do anything!**

**Harpie****: Exactly. You took to long to write this chapter.**

**Ryter****: (Shaking her head) Fine then. I...I...apo..lo..gi..gi...zzzzze (Cough choke) For being late with this chapter.**

**Harpie****: Now was that so hard?**

**Ryter****: (Gagging on the ground) Ca..can't breath. Help...Help me. (Cough choke)**

**Harpie****: (Kicking her) Come on! Saying sorry isn't that bad!)**

**Inuyasha****: Yeah. You should apologize for this story. (Harpie hits them as Ryter continues to choke.)**

**Sango:**** Um..guys. I think she's actually choking on the tea, not the apology. (Inuyasha and Harpie continue to fight not caring.) Uh...guys? I think she really needs help. (She shrugs and waves.) See you guys later. I...think.**

**Ryter****: (Grabbing at Sango's leg) H..help!**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	18. Chapter 14

**Random Chibi Angel****: (Flying near her nervously.) Um...Miss Ryter. Whe..Where are the cast?**

**Ryter: (Looking over the newest script.) Well. Sesshomaru's in his dressing room. Miroku's picking up girls. Kagome and Kagura dragged Naraku away to drink, and I'm pretty sure Kouga is sniffing some wolf demon's butt.**

**Chibi Angel: But what about...about Sango, Inuyasha, and Miss Harpie?**

**Ryter: (Smirking evily) They're...busy.**

**(Somewhere in a man made gator hole in keywest seventy miles under the ground.)**

**San/Har/Inu: RYTER!**

**(Back to the movie set)**

**Ryter: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Chokes and coughs) Oh, would you mind thanking the reviewers? **

**Chibi: (looking scared) Ye...Yes ma'am. Thank you very much Unknown2007, Nikki-4, sprat111, chrtes, ringirl-sesshy's bitch, soojinyeh, Milk Marshmallow, and Dark Genie. You are all appreciated.**

**Ryter: Good. Now. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Inuyasha woke up laying in the grass beside Kagome. She lay tucked under his fire rat haori, smiling happily. Inuyasha frowned at her and stood up, leaving her sleeping there. He walked for a bit until he came to a large tree that rose far above any others. he leapt up to the top branch and looked off to the western lands. Even after Kagome's confession, he still had stronger feelings toward Sango.

"It's just too dark without her here."

He looked up at the startling blue sky, and brillant sunlight. He frowned to himself, the happy atmosphere around him making his mood worse. He let his long white bangs cover his eyes.

_"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she always gone too long anytime she goes away"_

Inuyasha straightened his back against the tree, and stared intently out at the horizion. He knew he was too far to see his brother's territory, but he hoped that he would at the very least catch a little bit of Sango's lingering scent. Hoped that the smell of wildflowers, pine, and sweat would come to him from somewhere, but that didn't happen. It was as if she had vanished from the earth and left him there alone.

_"Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Any house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away."_

Something in his mind screamed that he should just let her be. Told him if she wanted to go off and be with Sesshomaru then he should let the ungrateful wench go. After all, Kagome was there, and she actually wanted him. Why should he waste his time with Sango? Another part of him dashed those thoughts altogether.

_"I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, know, know, know, know  
I know, I know  
Hey I ought to  
I ought to leave her alone  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone"_

He looked down at the bottom of the tree to see Kagome looking up at him smiling. His voice dropped low so that the miko couldn't hear. His eyes were glazed over as he watched the distance for a sign of HIS mate. He was pretty much mouthing the words to himself.

_"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness everyday  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Any house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away"_

He jumped out of the tree and landed beside Kagome who handed him his overshirt. She looked down at the ground smiling shyly at him as he put on his shirt.

"Morning Inuyasha."

"Thanks."

He took the shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Kagome gave him a worried look and hooked her arms around one of his. The hanyou stiffened at the touch before relaxing and leaning into her. She smiled at him. She then let go and heading back to the campsite. Inuyasha looked up at the sky once more before following her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku feigned sleep as he watched Kagome come back to the camp. She didn't even notice the monks eyes on her as she moved silently into her sleeping bag. He waited a few moments more before deciding that she was truly asleep and he didn't have to pretend anymore. He sat up, raising one of his legs up, and running a hand through his hair tiredly. He sighed, then looked up through his bangs at the girl he had started to fall for. He gave a slight chuckle that came out as more of a dry sob.

"This...This really does hurt. Sango, I'm sorry. I could've never know it hurt this horribly."

He gazed at her, watching as her sides slowly rose and fell in a steady rythm. Knowing that whatever, or whoever she was dreaming of, wasn't him.

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
woh woh woh woh woh woh woh woh wohhh"_

His voice was soft, but at the same time it held so much emotion that it hurt.

_"We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield"_

He thought of all the times he had protected Kagome's heart, and how they had helped each other through their break ups. Even when she pushed him away, he had thought that something was still there. He reached out a hand, and then pulled it back looking away from her.

_"you're making me go, than making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know, do I stand in your way  
Or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side"_

A single thought ran through his mind as he looked at the young woman infront of her. Did he truly love her, and more importantly...Why? He'd been hurt by Sango, and he had thought that she had been hurt by Inuyasha. Then together they should've known what that hurt felt like, but he finally understood that she didn't understand it. Not yet.

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield"_

Despite his better judgement he crawled over to her and brushed away the strands of hair that fell into her face. He loved her more than anything, he may never know why, (_**A/N: I'd guess evil authoress**_) but he did. He also knew that there was a slim chance that it would last.

_"We're losing control, will you turn me away  
Or touch me deep inside?  
And if all this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold"_

He kissed her forehead, and watched as she turned over. His held his breath, as his heart fluttered thinking she would wake up. She didn't however. The miko simply mumbled one word before settling back into her sleep.

"Inuyasha...'

After that, even though he wasn't caught, even though she would probably still hold his arm and smile at him while they walked, he knew he had lost her.

'No. I never really had you did I?'

For one of the few times in his life, he let tears come to his eyes. Being a man he couldn't allow them to escape, but that didn't stop them from coming.

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield"_

-----------------------------In the Inuyoukai Castle------------------------------

Sango smiled to herself as she checked on Rin once more. The girl was already up and eating some now. It had been a harsh night, and it had seemed that Rin may not make it through the night. The demon slayer was truly happy that the young girl would make it through. She slumped against the wall tired, but happy at the same time. Well, for the most part.

"At this rate I'll be able to go back to the others in a few days."

"I don't understand why you feel you must leave slayer."

Sango wasn't surprised to see the stoic demon standing over her, but she was surprised when he sat down beside her. She looked over to him, the confusion present in her eyes. He looked at the wall across from them as if she wasn't there.

"Humans are truly ignorant creatures."

For a moment Sango sat in silence, before a small smile crept over her face. She looked down at the stone floor trying hard not to laugh at his expression.

"Oh really? And why is that my lord?"

Sesshomaru ignored the insolence in her tone and answered in the same cool demeanor, as if he were answering a child's obvious question.

"It is clear that you have no reasoning capabilities. You stay with the hanyou even though I am obviously the superior choice."

The slayers smile slipped at this. She glared at him, but made no move to leave.

"How would you know anything about why humans do what they do. You need a heart for that don't you?"

The demon raised his hand and Sango flinched back from him for a moment. The strike she was expecting never came. Instead she felt him run a clawed hand through her hair, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Then teach me Sango."

He ran his claw along her cheek, and once more Sango felt that shiver travel down her spine. The most frightening thing about it was that she enjoyed the feeling of it.

_"It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm  
Everytime you come around me I get weak, oh yeah  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh"_

The demon captured her lips in a chaste kiss, which only lasted a few moments, but still caused Sango to see stars.

_"You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
So I wanna know."_

He leaned into her ear and licked at the lobe. Sango shuddered and bit her bottom lip as the silver haired male spoke into her ear.

_"I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile."_

Sesshomaru pulled back and studied a strand of her hair intently. When she looked up to meet his eyes their gaze caught for a moment, and he shook his head solemnly.

_"Girl he'll never understand what you are worth, hmm no  
And he'll never took the time to make it work  
(You deserve more loving, girl)"_

He started to lay quick kisses upon her face, intentionally missing her lips. For once, Sango had no thoughts of pulling away from him. There was no hesitation or want to fight back this time.

_"Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh  
Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
So I wanna know."_

Sesshomaru studied her gorgeous brown eyes, watching as they started to become larger and more hopeful as they looked into his golden ones. A tear slipped down one of her lashes, and he caught it on the end of one of his claws. He brought it to his lips and absently licked it away without breaking eye contact with her.

_"I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile."_

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his shoulder. Once more she was a bit surprised. He was warm to the touch, almost burning, but she refused to let go. The demon lord placed his own arms around her, drawing her closer to him.

_"Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true."_

He put his forehead against hers, vowing that the complex creature before him would someday be his.

_"I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright  
And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh  
I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh  
I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear, oh  
So I wanna know"_

He lifted helped her to her feet and swayed with her. She nuzzled into his chest trying to hide the smile that had spread onto her face. He ran a claw along her spine, enjoying the small tremors that it caused in her.

_"I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more"_

He pulled back and cupped both of her hands with both of his. He then placed them over his heart. Sango wasn't sure what she expected, but underneath the armor, and the expensive kimono, she could feel his heart beating steadly.

_"I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile."_

Sesshomaru leaned down to capture her lips, but stopped. Sango looked at him with dazed confusion. Sesshomaru stepped away from her and returned to his former icy facade.

"Slayer. Answer this question for me. Were you at that moment thinking of me...or my brother."

Sango stayed silent, feeling as if he had seen through to her soul. Even in the arms of the handsome lord, she had thought of only Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't wait for her to answer, before he departed. When he was out of sight of the object of his affections he slammed his fist into a nearby wall. His eyes going a dark blue as he seethed with hatred he had never known before. The anger came and went just as quickly. He once more returned to his calm shell, but on the inside his Youkai was howling for blood.

'Inuyasha you have lived too long as it is. I think it is time for me to finally settle our depth, and take something from you more valuable than the Tetssaiga.'

He growled in his head and started to leave the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: (Strapped to a plateform and glaring at Harpie) Do you expect me to talk?**

**Harpie****: (Smiling evily as she watches a lazer beam move closer to Ryter) No miss authoress. I expect you to die. Mwhahahahaha!**

**Inuyasha:**** I admit she did go a bit far with the alligators, but this...This is just stupid.**

**Harpie:**** Shut up and do the disclaimers!**

**Inuyasha****: (Huffing) We do not own I wanna know by Joe, Love is a battlefield by Pat Bentar, and Ain't No Sunshine by Will Young. Now I'm going to go sniff that garbage can again.**

**Har/Ryter****: (Both jumping him and holding a dagger to his throat) You even think about it and we'll kill you. **

**Rin/Shippo****: (Looking cute) Thanks for reading. Plz review.**

**Kirara****: Mew!**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	19. Backstage Bonus 5

**Harpie Stretches and there's a loud popping sound from her back. Ryter gives her an irritated look.**

**Ryter****: That is disgusting!**

**Harpie leans back in her chair and smirks**

**Harpie****: So is clipping your toenails in a restaurant, but I let that go.**

**Ryter kicks her out of her chair hard and throws her shoe at Harpie's head. Harpie sits up grumbling about unfair treatment.**

**Ryter****: Shouldn't you be doing something at this moment? Like...A backstage bonus.**

**Harpie put on her best pouty face and stuck out her tounge.**

**Harpie****: I don't wanna. Why don't you do a new chapter?**

**Ryter coughs into her hand. She looks away at her keyboard ashamed.**

**Ryter****: Well...ya see...the thing is I'm...I'm working on it. I...I just need a little time...to...to write it...**

**Harpie****: And I bet your dog died too? **

**Ryter kicks her hard, but gets serious and a little nervous.**

**Ryter****: So what do we do? We can't just not write another chapter. I LIKE THIS STORY!**

**Harpie****: Woud you chill. We'll just give the characters a day off. Show what they do off the set, that will be a backstage extra, and give you time to get the script together. **

**Ryter blinks then frowns.**

**Ryter****: Do you really want to leave the writing of a chapter...Even just a backstage bonus to...them?**

**She points to the cast. Shippo is chasing after Inuyasha with both with bright pink hair, Sesshomaru is threatening a chibi stage hand with Naraku, Kagome kikyo and Kagura are drunk and arm wrestling, and Sango is looking through yaoi mags with Rin. Harpie scratches behind her head.**

**Harpie****: Well...Yeah. Everybody needs a day off once and a while. You should know all about that.**

**Ryter****: I WAS BUSY! I'M SORRY OKAY! I HAVE SCHOOL GOSHDAMM...**

**Harpie puts her hand over her mouth and stands before the cast. She clears her throat to get their attention.**

**Harpie****: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YOU OFFICIALLY HAVE THE DAY OFF! HAVE...**

**There's a loud shout and a whoosh of wind as everyone hustles out of the only exit. Harpie blinks at the ghost town of the set.**

**Harpie****: Fun? Oh well. I guess we should go out for a bit too. How 'bout trolling at the mall. You know faux valley girl?**

**Ryter grabs her by the collar and shakes her head.**

**Ryter****: OH NO! My friend this story was your idea. You're going to stay and help me set everything up for the next chapter. No fun for you.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------Cut to a random city block--------------------------------------------------**

**Miroku, Kouga, and Hojo walked together in the street looking bummed. Hojo lets out a tired sigh.**

**Hojo****: Do you get the feeling like we're being ignored in this story? It might be nice to get some attention. I know I'm not the most...popular character, but still...**

**Kouga nods his head in irritation. **

**Kouga****: Yeah. Seriously. We're just as important as all the others. Expecially that stupid mutt. Why can't we get more face time.**

**Miroku smiles as he looks behind him, trying to catch a glimpse under a passing girls short skirt.**

**Miroku****: Ah the wonders of the modern world. Oh, yes...Well, who knows you may become more important later on in the story.**

**Hojo shakes his head and Kouga scoffs, throwing Miroku a dirty look.**

**Kouga****: You maybe, I doubt I'm mentioned more than twice in future chapters.**

**Hojo****: And I don't even make another appearance. I'm pretty much forgotten about like in the anime. I get a few semi-important plot movers, and then BAM! Totally forgotten. **

**Miroku sees a group of laughing fangirls coming towards them. He smiles and nudges Hojo who's beside him. **

**Miroku****: Well at least our fans haven't forgotten us. Cheer up fella's look.**

**The other two look up and put on their best cool poses as the fangirls come rushing towards them. **

**Kouga****: Hi. What's u...UGH!...**

**The group is trampled as the girls run over them. They twitch on the ground, each with a foot print on the back of their heads. They sit up to stare as the fangirls rush around Kilala each holding out a pad of paper and aww-ing.**

**Kouga****: WHAT THE HELL! WE'RE LESS IMPORTANT THAN A CAT!!!!**

**Hojo****: Actually I think we're less cute than a cat.**

**Miroku stares up at the sky. A large shoe print and a huge smile on his face.**

**Miroku****: The pain...was worth it...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------After cleaning up--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hojo, Miroku, and Kouga sit in a random trademarked cafe sipping on five dollar coffee's. Kouga slams his fist on the table suddenly. **

**Kouga****: We have got to get more recognition. If Harpie and Ryter won't do it, why don't we do it ourselfs?**

**Hojo and Miroku look at him doubtingly. Hojo stares back down into his coffee stirring it with his spoon.**

**Hojo****: But how? We're not the leads. We can't just bust in on set or call a press conference or anything.**

**Miroku nods and takes a deep sip of his coffee. He's right. We can't just say hello I'm a celebrity we need a plan.**

**The lights dim suddenly and an employee comes on stage. He smiles at everyone in the cafe.**

**Employee****: Hello ladies and gentlemen. Thank you very much for coming out to our free talent night. All those wanting to praticipate please come up to the front at this time.**

**The group exchange a look and run towards the stage one after the other. While Miroku and Kouga are talking to the employee about a group talent, Hojo watches the stage. A hot girl in a sailor suit comes up to the stage. She has short blueish green hair whcih catches his attention. She stands infront of the Mic as the lights go off and the spot light comes on. Over a microphone somewhere off stage the employee from before introduces the girl.**

**Employee****: Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Ami Mizumo. Oh, and we would like to remind our audience members that RyterHarpie doesn't own sailor moon. ((A/N: But ya'll knew that already.))**

**Ami holds onto the mic, a slight blush on her face. She keeps her eyes closed as she begins to sing.**

**Ami: **_**I wish I  
could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today (yeah)**_

**Hojo looked on in admiration. As her voice was soft and it was likely no one beyond the front rows could hear her, but Hojo still found himself mezmorized. As she swayed slightly to the music that was playing over the speakers. **

**Ami: **_**My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'**_

**The blush started to fade from her face as she and she become more intesne, getting louder as her confidence grew.**

**Ami: **_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That man can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too**_

**Hojo felt as everyone in the rooms heart broke a little as she sung. Her voice holding so much hidden power. He would've kept watching, but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned and saw Miroku and Kouga smiling like theives.**

**Miroku: Come on. We need to get ready for our turn up on stage.**

**Kouga: Yeah, stop googling girls. That's his job**

**Kouga pointed towards Miroku, and both of them started to laugh. Hojo smiled nervously at them.**

**Hojo: Yeah...Yeah. You two go ahead of me. I...I just wanna finish watching this.**

**The girl on stage takes in a deep breath, obviously trying to settle herself as she continues.**

**Ami: **_**Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)**__  
_**Hojo**_I wonder if she has a boyfriend..._

**Finally she opened her eyes. Hojo felt his heart stop as for a fleeting instant her deep blue eyes were focused on him. They moved from him back to the crowd, the blush once more appearing on her face as she finished up her song.**

**Ami: **_**My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'**_

**She finished and the lights come back up. A round of applause rocked the entire room. Hojo stood frozen watching her as she took her bows, and hurried off the stage. He watched the place she had disappeared to, not wanting to leave incase she came back. He felt a snag on his shirt as he was pulled away harshly.**

**Hojo****: Wha...**

**Kouga****: Come on lover boy. We're up.**

**Hojo looked on a little disappointed, but smiled up at him.**

**Hojo****: Okay.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------Fifteen minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**The house lights are dimmed and three outlines stood on stage. The employee from before comes on over the speaker.**

**Employee:**** Give a big round of applause to...Wait...are you serious? This name sucks! **

**Employee 2****: Listen they choice the name. Just...Just go along with it.**

**Emplyee****: But seriously, 'The Forgotten'? Come on! What are they a reject boy band or a cult? **

**Employee 2****: Dude! Stop being an arse. Just announce them. **

**Employee****: Okay Okay. Please put your hands together for...pft...'The Forgotten.' **

**The lights stay dim as the music starts to play. One by one the boys are lit up by a spot light.**

**Mir/Kou/Hoj: **_**I I I I aint got no shorty  
That's why I'm...**_

**Kouga winks at a random girl in the audience, who sticks her nose up in the air at him. He blows a kiss at another girl who catches it and giggles.**

**Kouga: **_**Checkin' Tracy, eyeing Stacey  
Stuck in the club still lookin' for love**_

**Miroku grins and goes to the end of the stage. He stoops down and scratches under the chin of a girl in the front row, looking deeply into her eyes, right before turning to another girl and touching her cheek before standing back up.**

**Miroku: **_**'Cause I I I I I aint got no shorty  
That's why I'm Calling Barbra, texting Carla  
Stuck in the club still lookin' for love**_

**Kouga growled deep in his throat and pushed passed Miroku, taking a seat on the edge of the stage. He held his mic to his lips doing his sexiest wolf grin.**

**Kouga: **_**said I'm lookin' for love  
Not askin' for much  
Just a fine little shorty  
With a big ol' butt **_

**Miroku gave an annoyed smile and took a seat on the other side of the stage reaching out to the nearest thing in a skirt.**

**Miroku: **_**That's willing to  
She got drink in her cup  
And we can take it to the floor  
And tear it up **_

**Kou/Mir: **_**SAY**_

**They glare at each other from across the stage, but keep up friendly smiles. **

**Kouga:**_** she don't want to see me  
So she calls me up when she wants to get busy  
I am the man, I am the business  
I'm tellin' you all with God as my witness.**_

**Miroku: **_**I'm really all yours but I'm telling  
Tell ya I'm a pimp I got no sexy girls  
Got so plenty don't know who to choose.**_

**Both of them start into the crowd, flirting with anyone willing to flutter their eyelashes, wink, or giggle at their antics. Hojo watched this shaking his head slightly. From the corner of his eye he suddenly catches sight of the girl from before. She smiles up at him and He blushes. As the other two go on with their contest.**

**Mir/Kou: **_**I I I I I aint got no shorty  
That's why I'm  
Checkin' Tracy, eyeing Stacey  
Stuck in the club still lookin' for love **_

**Miroku had his arms around a two smiling blondes, while Kouga sat in the middle of a booth of friends. They both were grinning wildly. Totally forgetting about what they were really doing.**

**Miro/Kou:**_**'Cause I I I I I aint got no shorty  
That's why I'm Calling Barbra, texting Carla  
Stuck in the club still lookin' for love.**_

**Suddenly the spot light turns off of them and moves to the back of the room. Everyone's head whips back as Hojo takes one of Ami's hands and smiles at her shly. He holds the mic up and starts to sing.**

**Hojo: **_**I'm still looking for love  
In all the wrong places  
I'm cookin' up something mean for you ladies  
Spin it around  
I love what your shakin'  
Love what your breakin'  
Down down down down **_

**She turned bright red and turned away from him, but didn't try and take away her hand. He looked down at their hands just as red as she was. Kouga and Miroku chose this time to pop up on either side of Hojo, but trying their hardest not to break into laughter.**

**Miroku: **_**girl you just hate to admit it  
Booty so big that its so hard to sit**_

**Kouga: **_**No i'm just just tryin to get all up in it  
Now you can tell me that you won't roll wit' it**_

**Hojo glared at them before turning his attention back to the girl infront of him. She was smiling, but still not looking at him. He reached out and turned her to face him. Hojo gave her a caring smile.**

**Hojo: **_**I'm really all yours but I'm telling  
Tell ya I'm a pimp I got no sexy girls  
Got no plenty I know who to choose **_

**By this time Kouga and Miroku had made their way back to the stage. The spot light shined down on them as they stood back to back blowing kisses at the fawning crowd.**

**Mir/Kou: **_**I I I I I aint got no shorty  
That's why I'm  
Checkin' Tracy, eyeing Stacey  
Stuck in the club still lookin' for love **_

**Hojo looked back up at the front and gave Ami and apologetic look before heading back to the stage. The other two were once more competeing for attention. This time they glared at each other openly.**

**Mir/Kou:**_**'Cause I I I I I aint got no shorty  
That's why  
Calling Barbra, texting Carla  
Stuck in the club still lookin' for love **_

**As Hojo walked towards the stage he took up the next part of the song momentarily stopping the two from killing each other.**

**Hojo: **_**Now I've been here since 12 oh 3  
Tryin to find some ladies  
Where could they be?  
They need to clap for me**_

**The crowd clapped to the beat as he moved threw the crowd, smiling at some of the girls who reached out to him.**

**Hojo: **_**Oh oh  
They need to clap for me  
What what  
123 **_

**He reached the stage and took his place in front of the others. He swayed back in forth with one hand in the air. The girls copied this movement, watching intently.**

**Hojo: **_**now I be here in the VIP  
Tryin to find some ladies  
Where could they be?  
They need to clap for me **_

**The entire cafe filled with clapping. Hojo saw that the girl in the sailor suit had come to the front of the crowd and was clapping to the rythm like everyone else. It only pushed him to put more of himself into the song.**

**Hojo: **_**Oh oh  
They need to clap for me  
What what  
1234 **_

**Kouga and Miroku reluctently stood behind Hojo. They winked and smirked at all the girls around the stage.**

**Kou/Mir/Hoj: **_**I I I I I aint got no shorty  
That's why I'm  
Checkin' Tracy, eyeing Stacey  
Stuck in the club still lookin' for love **_

**Hojo reached down and pulled Ami up on the stage. He dipped her back and kissed her to the amazement of the crowd. Miroku and Kouga followed his lead. Each taking a girl from the audience and kissing after finishing off the song.**

**Mir/kou:**_**'Cause I I I I I aint got no shorty  
That's why  
Calling Barbra, texting Carla  
Stuck in the club still lookin' for love**_

**The crowd went wild as the house lights come back up. Miroku and Kouga were absorbed into a wave of shrieking fangirls. Hojo stood on stage with Ami, both smiling and blushing.**

**Hojo****: So...Um...Yeah...**

**Ami****: Yeah...Um...So...**

**The looked up at each other for a moment before looking down at the ground. She slipped a piece of paper into his hand and they both started to laugh. There was a loud scream from the audience. Miroku and Kouga came running by in a flash. They hid behind Hojo as a group of angry girls glared death at them. Hojo's eyebrow twitched slightly. He turned to Ami.**

**Hojo****: I..I think I have to go...I'll...Talk to you later?**

**Ami nodded and waved as he was dragged away at mach speed by his friends, followed closely by girls in short skirts waving torches. Hojo smiled dreamily at Ami until a shoe caught him in the head. Kouga glared at Miroku, picking up his speed, only to find out it was useless.**

**Kouga****: What are these women? They're faster than demons, and pissed! What did you do?**

**Miroku threw back his head and laughed proudly.**

**Miroku****: Nothing. I simply was myself. **

**Kouga started to yell at him, but tripped over a rock. Both of their eyes widened as they hit the ground. When They looked up they were surrounded by angry girls. Mirkou held up his hands.**

**Mirkou****: Now...Ladies I...**

**Girl****: KILL THEM!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the studio------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ryter is working at her keyboard hurriedly while Harpie is trying to gnaw through her leg which is chained to the desk. Ryter looks up suddenly.**

**Ryter****: Did you hear a scream of infinite undefinable pain?**

**Harpie****: No...But I do feel the need to say Unpretty was made by TLC and Got No Shorty was created by Sean Kingston.**

**Ryter shrugs and goes back to typing.**

**Ryter****: Weird. Guess I should have this done by tommorrow yeah?**

**Harpie still gnawing through the chain attached to her leg.**

**Harpie****: Why...won't you...come off!!!**


	20. Chapter 15

**Ryter: (Checking pulse) IT'S AMAZING! (The entire cast jumps)  
Harpie: (standing up after falling out of her chair.) Really? What's so amazing?  
Ryter: (pausing dramatically.) That we're still alive. (Everyone falls anime style)  
Inuyasha: What are you stupid? I mean if you were dead, would I be dressed like this? (He gestures toward the lavish pink kimono he's wearing)  
Miroku: (laughing.) But I must admit Inuyasha it does suit you somehow. (He catches another person in a royal blue kimono with long hair. He smiles lecherously and rubs the person's butt from behind.) Hello beautiful. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?  
Sesshomaru: (Growling and holding claws dripping with poison along Miroku's neck.) For the hundredth time you stupid mortal. I AM NOT A WOMAN!  
Harpie: (Wrapping her arms around him.) But you're so kawaii! (She's not disturbed by the dark aura he's giving off)  
Ryter: (Standing beside Inuyasha.) And we thought it'd be nice if two pretty girls thanked the patient readers, and at the moment me, Harpie, and Sango are all busy.  
Kagome: (Glaring) INUYASHA IS NOT PRETTIER THAN ME! (They all look at her skeptically)  
Ryter: Riiiight. Just thank the people.  
Sesshomaru/Inuyasha: (Sitting in the seiza style, holding fans in front of their faces.)We would like to thank everyone who reviewed and waited so patiently. These people include: soojinyeh, aimeelucas10, Dark Genie, Unknown2007, Diamond369, ringirl-sesshy's bitch, Milk Marshmallow, Just-me172007, Stefini-spaz, Nikki-4, Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, and polymathcatalin.  
Harpie: Honestly. We apologize for the wait. Being lazy and having writers block just doesn't mix.  
Ryter: So without further ado. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, drunk beyond all possible reason, and wondering how all of this had happened. He was sitting in a bar beside a clearly inebriated monk, while Sango was God-knows-where with his sadistic brother.

'What the hell is wrong with me?! I should be looking for her! Not watching as this idiot drinks his ass off and flirt with everything in a skirt.'

The said man wrapped his arm around the hanyou, laughing like a jackal.

"Ch...cheer up Inuyashi.Yasher...Yaya...Cheer up Inuyaya! You...You shouldn't let women get to yoush like that! Ha ha! Look at me! I'm.I'm not letting Kagome get me down! And she doesn't even.even love me."

Inuyasha's head snapped to the side to look Miroku. Before he could ask his friend how he knew this, a few of the candles in the place were blown out. A low murmur went through the crowd, as three young girls all wearing kimono's with sleeves that trailed to the floor walked onto the center stage. All of them were beautiful, but the girl in front wearing the blue dress, out shown the others greatly. Seemingly from nowhere music started to play. The two girls standing behind the pretty girl in blue, one in green the other in a somber black began to sing. They waved a pair of fans over their heads in a dance that had every man looking.

"_Ay yi yi yi... Where's my samurai?_"

They clap their fans together in front of them. The beauty from before starts to sing as the other two bow at the waist almost like dolls.

_"I've been searching for a man All across japan Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes i need, i need my samurai_"

They all started to sway together singing in a fast pace rhythm that made everyone in the bar cheer together.

"_Ay yi yi i'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky_"

The other two split up. Each heading towards a different man and wrapping their arms around them. The other waited patiently on the stage.

"_Ay yi yi i'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky_"

The girl in blue's eyes fell on Miroku. She smiled shyly at him before opening her arms and swaying her hips, never losing contact with his eyes.

"_I've been searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find, to find my samurai_"

She slowly made her way towards the monk smiling warmly. She took his hands into hers and made him stand up pulling him back towards the stage. He followed in a sort of trance. Inuyasha watched with little to no interest.

"_Someone who won't regret To keep me in his net Yes i need, i need my samurai_"

The girl leaned in and kissed Miroku deeply. From somewhere in the back of the room a strangled cry rose up, as if someone was in pain. He pulled away suddenly, only to see Kagome, tears running down her face, standing in the open doorway. No one else seemed to notice her. The other two girls started to sing and make their way towards the stage again.

_"Ay yi yi, i'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_"

Miroku snatched away from the girl's grasp. Kagome ran away from him, ran away from everything unable to think straight.

"Kagome"

He ran after her, leaving a drunken half breed, sitting uncaringly at the bar alone. Inuyasha shrugged before asking for another bottle of sake. Miroku ran after Kagome finally catching up with her. He grabbed hold of her arm, but she jerked away in tears. She slapped him hard, causing him to fall onto the muddy ground.

"How could you Miroku! How could YOU! Did you even once think about how it would effect me?! How much it would hurt"

He clutched at the ground, the sake really starting to kick in now. The world was spinning, and it was getting harder and harder to control the things he wanted to say. "Kagome...please"  
She hit him again, harder this time. Pratically screeching at him as she continued to beat at him.

"Don't even! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! You couldn't even see that those...those women didn't even care about you"

"Kagome"

"Am I not enough for you! Am I just not what you want? Would you rather I was Sango"

"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP"

That was it! The final straw! She had gone too far with that. He glared at her standing up, and dragging her to her feet by her hair. He let go of it not sure what he wanted to do now. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, hadn't wanted to see her look at him like that, but...but.

"_Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that_"

He pushed his hair away from his eyes, forcing himself not to look at her, not to touch her! She was filth! Then why...why did...Why had she made him want her! Why had she come to his arms!

_"Never was and never will be Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_"

He knocked her down, looking into her wide eyes with comtempt. How dare she act as if she was the only one to do something wrong. Did she think that it was okay as long as it was him? That this was her way of getting out of it so she could be with the one she really wanted? Who did she think she was!

"_Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she_"

Why did he still want to hold her. Kagome reached out her hands like a lost child, reached out for him, and took hold of his sleeve. He stepped away as if in pain. He yelled at her! No, not just at her, at the heavens that had given him this. That had thought this was fair.

_"Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled_"

She was trembling now. Shaking violently from his outburst. He wondered if she knew yet. Wondered if it were possible that she finally understood that he knew about her, and about who she wanted. He kneeled down beside her smirking and talking in a low threatening growl.

"_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie I know the truth now,  
I know who you are_"

He stood up choking on what he had to say next. Choking on something that would probably not hurt her as much as it hurt him. "And I don't...don't love you anymore"  
Kagome whimpered at this. The monk turned and walked away. He couldn't look at her, not right now, he couldn't. It was probably the first time in his life that he lied to anyone. Which made his soul want to free its self from his body. To hold her and tell her he still wanted her, loved her. How sorry he was, but...he knew he couldn't. He couldn't be weak. Not now. Not ever.

"_It never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled_"

He left her there on the cold ground. It was wrong. It wasn't what he wanted. But.

'It's what I need to do'

-----------------------------In the Inuyoukai castle----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched Sango as she prepared to leave. One of his servants had been sent to fetch her fire cat, and she had said her goodbye to Rin, giving the girl promises of them meeting some other time. Now as she waited patiently by the gate, finally alone, the demon lord couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. He leaned in and began to nip at her ears gently.

"Sango. Stay here with me. I've told you before, that half breed scum is not worthy of you."

She moved away from him, pulling away from his grasp as she continued to pack.

"No, Sesshomaru. He's right for me. You're just not ready to except it."

The white haired demon lord reverted to his normally stoic demeanor and silently watched her. Sango let out a soft sigh before turning to him.

"Sesshomaru, can you honestly tell me you'll love me? Can you tell me that you can take me for who I am and never want to leave me, and see me as an equal."

He didn't say anything with this, and Sango didn't force him to. After a long moment she raised her hand and gently caressed his cheek.

"Part of me loves you. I'm not sure why but it does. The problem is.I know you, I know who you are and what you do. I know you couldn't care for me in that way. Not the way Inuyasha cares for me, or another human does. You just can't."

The demon lord grabbed her wrist and held them tightly in his palm. He looked deep into her captivating brown eyes. She looked on the brink of tears.

"Sango.do you really know me. Did you really learn anything of me"

He carressed her face pulling her closer to him. He leaned her head against his chest and cradled her in his arms. Kissing along the top of her head.

"Sango...He's not right for you. I am. Tell me you love me Sango. Tell me you wish to stay, and I shall do everything in my power to make you comfortable. You are the only human to ever interest this Sesshomaru, and the very last. You don't have to worry about anything. Not with me. Never with me. Just promise you'll stay. Promise you'll forget about that idiot half breed"

The demon slayer wanted nothing more than for what he was saying to be true, but she knew better. She had been raised to know better.

"Sesshomaru...I love him"

He growled low in his throat and clung to her harder.

"You love ME! I can sense it in you. I hear your heart quicken when you're near me! I can smell it in your scent! You need this Sesshomaru and no other. You want me Sango"

She struggled to pull away from him frowning at the color seeping into his eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at her, catching the fear. He let go of her, struggling to regain his stoic appearance. He ran clawed hands through his hair baring his teeth, and glaring at the ground.

"What are you doing to me woman? What is this"

Sango took a worried step towards him. She was trembling slightly, but she couldn't leave him like this she couldn't. Sesshomaru looked up at her like a trapped animal, his voice a low gruff whisper. Almost as if he were talking to himself.

_"Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you."_

He was on his feet instantly towering over her. He raised her chin so that she met his eyes. He lowered his gaze to her lips. Such inviting soft things.

_"Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin."_

He claimed her lips. Sango's eyes widened in wonder. She tried to pull away. He bit at her bottom lip demanding enterance. Unable to deny him with the passion he was pushing onto her, Sango gasped, giving him what he wanted. He pulled away allowing her a chance to breath. While she struggled for breath he leaned into her ear, enjoying the shiver this earned him.

_"Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me."_

Sango pushed away from him breaking the hold he had. She turned and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. This was all too much, way to much for her to process. She didn't want this! She didn't want Sesshomaru. What he was saying...He didn't.

'He doesn't really need me'

Sesshomaru could smell the salt of her tears on the wind. His claws dug into his fist, drawing blood. He had never before felt envious of his younger brother. Never felt any envy for the vile human essence that he himself didn't possess, until this girl had come. This girl who wanted the emotions that came with it. He felt something burning in his heart. A new sort of pain he had never felt before. He clutched at his chest, tears the red as blood made their way slowly down his face, causing his pale skin to glow in the darkness of the castle.

_"Heaven's gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And oh I scream for you."_

Her scent was gone, she was far from him now. The demon lord looked up, only see the empty hallway and the ghost of her presence.

_"Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you"_

The white haired youkai saw a flash of her image before his eyes. She was slowly starting to drive him insane, and she didn't even realize it. Didn't realize how cruel she was truly being.

_"Hurry I'm fallin"_

Turning, he made his way back to his office. He knew that she would come back to him. He had seen what his half brother had done with the human woman, and knew that it wouldn't be long before Sango figured it out. She'd come to his arms, and realize who truly cared for her, but it would hurt her. It would hurt her as much as it hurt him now to watch her go. He slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a large indention. He snarled, feeling as he lost control at the thought of her in tears, and the inability to understand why it effected him so.

"Sango"

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Sango to reach the group. She had met up with Kilala in the forest. The neko had been upset by the mood her owner was in, but Sango had waved off the kittens concerns. They had sped back to where the others were currently camping out. They had easily found them. Sango smiled as she saw Inuyasha sitting alone by the fire. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad to be back! Where is everyone"

He pulled away from her hold. He let out an irritated huff and crossed his arms. He continued to stare at the fire not acknowledging her.

"So what happened? My ass hole brother kick you out? or did you just want to mess with me a little bit more"

Sango had been through too much today to let that slide. She punched him, making him skid onto the ground. He sat up rubbing the lump on his cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

She grabbed hold of his haori and pulled him into a bruising kiss, before letting him go. He blinked totally confused by her actions.

"I love you, you stupid idiot! Why can't you see that"

"Let's see! You run off with the one person in the world I hate almost as much as Naraku, and then you come back here as if I should just accept you right back! How can I believe you! How can I believe you actually care for me"

The dark haired girl just stared at him. He wanted proof from her. He wanted her to get down on her knees and prove she loved him, when there was no true proof that he loved her. There was still the chance...that he had feelings for the long gone Kikyo, or more likely Kagome.

_"Head under water And you tell me To breathe easy for awhile The breathing gets harder Even I know that."_

She touched his hair looking at it dazedly, as he gave her an angry stare. She closed her eyes letting out a soft sigh, still fingering his hair.

_"Made room for me It's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to._ "

Letting the soft strands slip through her fingers, she could almost imagine him slipping away from her. Once more she moved to wrap her arms around him, he didn't push her away, but he didn't return the embrace either.

"_Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well but you make this hard on me"_

Shaking her head she pulled back slightly. There was no point continuing this if the only way he'd love her, was if it were easy. If he wasn't ready for the problems they might have to face in the future. Would he just say he loved her, when it was convinent for him?

"_I learnt the hard way That they all say Things you wanna hear My heavy heart sinks deep down under._ "

At this she thought of the monk, and all the times he had confessed his love for her. It would be too much for any person to bare if it were to turn out that Inuyasha was just like him. Sango pushed into his chest moving forward with him.

"_You and Your twisted words Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry_"

She brought his hand to her face, holding it with both of hers. She nuzzled against the warm hand, so different from his brothers. So different from Miroku's. When he moved against her cheek, she nearly lost her bearing.

"_Convinced me to please you Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me as I am."_

He pulled away from her, and sat up. She fell off of him. Inuyasha turned around to face anywhere but her. Sango took in a deep breath to calm her. She glared cooly at his back, knowing that he could feel it.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you asked for it Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leavin' I'm gonna need a better reason To write you a love song today._"

Inuyasha scoffed, bringing her out of her anger. She let out a soft sigh and moved behind him, wrapping her arms once more around his neck. She leaned her head against his. It was hard stifling a giggle when she felt his ears twitch slightly.

"_Promise me You'll leave the light on To help me see The daylight my Guide gone Cause I believe There's a way You can love me Because I say "_

She turned him towards her and kissed his forehead, feeling him relax into her touch slightly.

"_I won't write you a love song Cause you ask for it Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_"

Sango made to kiss his lips, but he stopped her and stood up, still wanting more from her. She was starting to get frustrated with his behavior. It was like dealing with a pouting child.

_"Is that why you wanted a love song? Cause you asked for it Cause you need one."_

She tugged on his sleeves hoping to get him to snap out of it. "You see I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay"

Giving up, she put her head in her hands to hide her tears as she started to cry. Maybe...maybe he didn't want her now. There was a chance he wanted her to be a replacement, but she wasn't going to be anyone's other woman. "If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute"  
That snapped Inuyasha out of his self loathing. His eyes widened, when he saw Sango like that. Forgetting about the prove he wanted, he hulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"Sango. I lov..."

She brought her hands to his lips to silence him, smiling through her tears.

"_Babe, I walk the seven seas When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song Today. Today..."_

He gave in and kissed her. All the prove he needed, was pressing against him, and giving all she had at that moment. He had forgotten, that she was more than anyone else. She was the one he needed, and who he had to protect. There would be no more going back now.

'No more going back ever!'

**

* * *

**

**Ryter: (Stretching) That...That felt rushed.  
Inuyasha: HEY! Why did you let this moron! (points to Sesshomaru) Kiss my woman?  
Sesshomaru: (Gripping the hilt of his sword) It's simple. I kissed Sango, because I'm the one she will eventually end up with. Especially since you'll be dead in a few moments.  
Inuyasha: Yeah? Let's see you try and do that. While I cut off your other arm!  
Harpie: (thumbing through a magazine) Sit boys. (Sess/Inu/and Miroku dropped to the ground)  
Miroku: (Rubbing his head.) Why'd I have to sit?  
Ryter: Because you're a dog. (waving a hand at Harpie) You were as helpful as ever.  
Harpie: (shrugging) I try for excellence. Shouldn't you be apologizing.  
Ryter: For what?  
Harpie: (rolling her eyes) The reviewers? The long wait? The lateness of this chapter? Lying about updating next day?  
Ryter: I DIDN'T LIE! IT WASN'T LIKE I MEANT TO! (pouting.) But I am sorry. I really hope we get reviews. I hope our fans don't hate us.  
Harpie: (Going back to her magazine) Speak for yourself. Reveiwers love me.  
Inuyasha: Yep. Whole reason they read is for me.  
Miroku: Same here.  
Sesshomaru: You're the only thing that makes this story dull.  
Ryter: (in the emo corner) I hate you guys. (sniff sniff) Harpie: We know. Don't forget to do the disclaimers.  
Ryter: YOU DO THEM! SINCE YOU'RE SO POPULAR!  
Harpie: (grunting in annoyance.) Fine. Songs featured in this chapter: Love song by Sara Bareilles, Everybody's fool Evanescence, Savin' Me by Nickleback, and Butterfly by Smile.dk.  
Sango: Um...please review.**


	21. Chapter 16

**Harpie****: (Yawning as a little brown haired Hanyou runs around her.) Ryter, I thought I told you I hated kids! What's with this little monster?**

**Sango****: Awww! She's so cute! Is she yours Ryter-chan?**

**Ryter****: (Spitting out her tea) What the hell?! Do I look like a half breed! It's more likely that it's Inuyasha's kid!**

**Inuyasha****: (Passing by and freezing) M...my kid? Uh...SANGO I CAN EXPLAIN! I was young and stupid! She meant nothing to me!**

**Harpie****: (Popping him over the head) Would you shut-up. This isn't your kid. It's Ryter's puppy in Inu form. (Holds up the puppy.) See she looks nothing like you.**

**Ryter****: Yeah, but it does bring up the question of your loyalty.**

**Sesshomaru****: (Taking Sango's hand.) You see. I'm a much better choice.**

**Ryter****: (Grinning evily) Yeah the whole 'I hate humans and have a non-homoerotic obsession with my brother' thing was just a phase. (sesshomaru glares at her.)**

**Inuyasha****: (Laughing insanely) You just got Pwned by an idiot! (He yelps as the puppy chomps down on his leg growling) You little... LET GO! LET GO!**

**Harpie****: (Thumbing to her magazine) Looks like we found our new puppy sitter. (There's a scream and the puppy runs across with Inuyasha's underwear.)**

**Ryter****: Yep. I'm going to thank the reviewers 'kay? (Inuyasha runs by with a hole in his pants.) Big thanks to: Unknown2008 (HAPPY NEW YEAR!), soojinyeh, cto10121, Nikki-4, Dark Genie, and FinalFlash54**

**Inuyasha****: (Pulling on his pants and having a glaring match with the puppy.) I hate you.**

**Ryter****: (Throwing a shoe at his head.) Get your ass on set! **

* * *

Sango laced her fingers with Inuyasha's as she leaned against him. He held her with a feral protectiveness as she sat in his lap looking up at the dark sky.

"Inuyasha...I'll always come back, as long as you want me, I'll come back."

"Yeah. I know."

He nuzzled lightly into her hair. It wouldn't take long for the other's to find them. No. He wouldn't waste his time thinking about the things that might happen. Not like he was one to think too far ahead anyway. He just wanted to keep her in his arms for right now. Forever. She smiled enjoying the warmth radiating from his closeness.

"Inuyasha...I lov..."

He captured her lips in a deep kiss, refusing to let her finish. It would hurt to hear her say those words. There was too much pain associated with them. The hanyou bit at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, that Sango willingly allowed. They pulled apart abruptly when footsteps entered the camp. Kagome and Miroku stood at the edge of the clearing, but reasonably stunned. Shippo came out from between them and smiling ran to Sango, and hugged her.

"SANGO! You're back!"

Laughing the brunette pulled him into her arms hugging him back.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I worried any of you. It was an emergency."

Everyone continued to remain silent for a few moments more before Miroku walked forward smiling. He took a seat around the dimming fire looking as if everything was normal.

"Don't worry Sango, we know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself."

Kagome followed his lead and sat beside him smiling, but her eyes never left Inuyasha's. The half-breed glared at her in hate. This little exchange went unnoticed by Sango, but Miroku who was more aware of the situation tried desprately to keep her from suspecting anything.

"Um...Sango, there's a stream I can take you to if you want to freshen up."

Sango blinked quickly feeling that something was wrong. Even though Miroku had offered to take her, there was no hidden meaning underneath his statement. No perverted undertone. Hesitating slighly, she nodded and followed Miroku to the stream. When they were out of ear shot Inuyasha, an aura of evil washing off of him that would make his older brother proud.

"Don't. She's here, and you knew that it wasn't real. Not anymore Kagome, never again."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. The incarnation gave him a heated look to match his freezing one.

"Liar. Everytime you touched me, everytime you were with me, I know you weren't thinking about _**her**_."

She said the word like it burned her tounge to even think about his new love. This annoyed Inuyasha to no end. Closing his eyes he turned away from her lying down.

"Think what you want. It was a mistake on my part, but it's one I'm not making again."

Silence. There was no remark, no pleading, nothing. The white haired male hoped that it was because she had finally given up. That wasn't the case.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha sank further into the ground, his eyes going red in irritation, as he fought to get out of the crater he was stuck in. Winning against the intense gravity pulling at him, he gave Kagome a wild look, baring his fangs. Kagome didn't notice, or just couldn't care less that she was causing him to go demon.

"_She's got brown eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long black hair all down her back  
Cadilliac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to slay, she's done some fightin'  
So she weighs buck of 5  
So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like!"_

It had been brewing for a while now, Kagome just couldn't understand why Inuyasha had decided to pick Sango of all people. She...She wasn't. Inuyasha started to get to his feet, but Kagome sat him again, feeling a certain sick power as she saw him hit the ground.

_"Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way."_

The girl from the future moved forward kneeling down infront of the fallen hanyou, running her fingers through his hair. Remebering the times she had done so in the past.

_" Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me."_

She clenched hard at his hair, watching him wince. She loved him more than anyone else, so why would he want to forget everything they had. He had wanted her as much as she wanted him. That had been proven not to long ago. Then who the hell was he to go back to that girl. Why the hell would he want Sango over her? Hadn't the demon slayer left him behind? Then how could he say he didn't love her anymore. Kagome stood up staring down at his crumpled form on the ground, resisting the urge to simply step on him.

"_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die."_

Inuyasha finally made it to his feet before grabbing hold of her wrist, growling at her, with his youkai flaring. Kagome just stared blankly at him, not frightened in the least. There wasn't a thing he could do to hurt her right now.

"_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me_."

Sharp claws pierced her skin, causing blood to run down her arms. There was no doubt that it was painful, but it was nice to her. To be close to him again, even if it had to be like this

_"That made you smile  
That made you laugh  
Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your kind of girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering."_

Leaning forward she kissed him as deeply as she could. The familiar sting of her lips against his fangs was something she had missed. It didn't take long for him to push against her, kissing back with a firece need. He pushed her back against a tree, keeping her arms above her head. Suddenly Inuyasha was knocked to the ground a huge red mark forming on his face. Miroku stood over him fist clench hard, Sango behind him wide eyed. Kagome sank to the ground, her emotions swirling. The monk forgot all about the demon and walked over to the young girl holding her to his chest. Sango stayed where she was staring at Inuyasha, unmoving. He reached out for her, eyes wide.

"Sa..Sango."

Her vision started to swim, black spots obscuring the scene in front of her.

'It's a dream, that's it. All of this. It's...It's..."

Sango started to fall backwards. Inuyasha rushed to catch her, knowing he'd never make it in time. There was a rush of air and two strong arms wrapped themselves around the unconcious girl. Sesshomaru stood before the group, the demon slayer held bridal style in his arms. Inuyasha reached instictively for his sword, but didn't attack for fear of hurting Sango.

"Get your hands off of her."

To everyone's surprise Sesshomaru seemed to comply placing her gently on the ground. Before anyone could blink he was standing infront of the young miko. He pulled her to her feet and slapped her, leaving claw marks on her cheek. Miroku pulled at his sacred beads ready to use the wind tunnel on the bastard. Sesshomaru, didn't even bother to pay attention to him.

"You are to never to say her name, or even look in her direction again, or I will personally slit your throat. My brother is an idiot, but you knew exactly what you were doing."

Kagome glared challengingly at him, but by then Sesshomaru had walked away from her and to his brother. They stood toe to toe, Inuyasha furious and ready for a fight, while his yokai other brother wore his usual stoic mask.

"You will take Sango to a human village just west of here, and you will tell her everything you've done with that one. If her scent is any indication I'd suggest you hurry."

"Yeah? And why is that?"

A dry smirk played at Sesshomaru's lips. The words spat at him held too things: Hate...and fear.

'It seems even his dull senses could pick it up on some level.'

He left them, giving Sango a chaste kiss before disappearing. He'd keep watching for the shadows for just a bit longer, until Inuyasha had no choice but to tell her. She'd only leave him if she heard it from the mongrel's mouth. Not that it made it any easier for him to see her hurt, and if he was correct Sango would most definately be hurt by this new turn of events.

"Another filthy link in our families chain. It's almost fitting."

* * *

**Harpie****: Dude, really?**

**Ryter****: Sorry, it was short, but the next chapter should be more exciting. After all the deep stuff is coming.**

**Kagome****: (Looking to Ryter.) Um...What did that mean?**

**Ryter****: (coughing) Hey, look at the cute puppy! (The puppy runs across the set chased by Inuyasha.)**

**Harpie****: You know it's way too obvious a set up right?**

**Sesshomaru****: (holding Sango's arm) It's obvious he can not keep his 'little hanyou' in his pants.**

**Inuyasha****: WHAT DID YOU SAY! (He storms back to Sesshomaru, the pup sinking her fangs into his leg.) I didn't do a thing!**

**Harpie****: Yeah. Haven't you heard of immacculate conception. It's all the rage in hollywood.**

**Shippo****: What's that?**

**Ryter****: Something you shouldn't even have to learn about until after you hear about the birds and the bees.**

**Shippo****: (cocking his head to the side) Why should I learn about birds and bugs?**

**Harpie****: I'm not touching this one.**

**Ryter****: Nope. Not until he's 18. Okay everyone. Plz review!**


	22. Chapter 17

**Ryter****: (sobbing lightly) It...It's not FAIR!**

**Harpie****: (rolling her eyes) What is it now?**

**Ryter****: +Sniff+ I've finally finished all my freakin' work and I've rewritten this story three times because my computer kept refusing to save it or cut off right at the end.**

**Harpie****: And who's fault was that?**

**Ryter****: SHUT-UP! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE CORD WAS RIGHT THERE!**

**Inuyasha****: Because you put up a big sign after tripping over it thirty times saying 'Watch the cord.'**

**Kouga****: And you tripped trying to remember why you wrote that.**

**Ryter****: (eyes glowing red) That's it! Leash time for you two.**

**Inu/Kou****: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Harpie****: You should probably thank the reviewers.**

**Ryter****: (stangling Inuyasha and Kouga with choker collars) Busy...grrrr...Get...COME BACK HERE BASTARDS! Get Sesshomaru to do it! I said come back!**

**Harpie****: (raising an eyebrow) Well?**

**Sesshomaru****: (sighing and nuzzling Sango) This Sesshomaru gives his thanks to: beautifulwarrior95, sprat111, Unknown2008, Nikki-4, Dark Genie, soojinyeh, and newinugirl101. It is your honor to except my thanks.**

**Harpie****: Ohhh...so close, but yet so far. **

**Sesshomaru****: There was no indication that I was to be polite.**

**Harpie****: (sighing) Whatever, let's just start the show.**

The group had traveled most of the night and a good part of the morning before finally coming to a village. No one had had the courage or the strength to discuss what had happened, or what it would mean for their little group, but that wouldn't last too much longer.

"Sango...I think...I think that you and Kagome both deserve a nice bath after such an...eventful journey. I'm sure I saw a stream nearby, maybe even a hot spring. Go and enjoy yourselves. Take shippo with you."

Sango gave the monk a slightly dazed nodded as he pushed her out of the door smiling reasurringly. The huntress timidly took hold of Kagome's shoulder, but the younger girl easily shrugged away from the touch leaving in the opposite direction of the slayer. Miroku frowned and waited for both girls to be out of sight before speaking to Inuyasha.

"Is it yours?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground before speaking in his usual gruff manner.

"What are you..."

It happened too fast for Inuyasha to react. One minute he was waiting to hear what the monk with say, the next he was pushed up hard against the opposite wall. Miroku looked absolutely feral as he knotted his hands in Inuyasha's robes.

"Don't mess with me right now! I've never asked you to think highly of me, but don't you DARE treat me like a fucking idiot! Is Kagome's child yours?"

Inuyasha didn't make any move to reply. The dark haired man let him go, allowing him to drop to the packed floor.

"Of course it's yours. Who else would she let..."

He clenched his hands hard, trying his best to stay calm, but quickly lossing it. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't right. The first time...The very first time he felt anything this intense, and SHE had cheated on HIM.

'I suppose this is what they call karma.'

Miroku heaved a loud sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, staring at Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes.

"How are you gonna tell her...Sango I mean. This might just..."

"I KNOW! I...I know. Just...Just leave me alone. I need a minute to think. Please. Go away."

The monk nodded and left the room without another word.

--

Kagome kneeled before a long forgotten shrine running previous events through her mind. Her hand subconciously went to her stomach as silent tears fell.

Joy.

Pain.

Outrage.

Sorrow.

Fear.

Passion.

Love.

All of them. Every last emotion was swirling deep within her, and she could pinpoint the reason why. Her free hand went to her head trying hard to get her bearings.

"God, I think I'm going to throw up."

"That's to be expected of someone in your position."

Kagome turned her head to see Miroku standing over her smiling softly. He kneeled down beside her, hands pressed together and eyes closed as he prayed silently to himself. Kagome fidget slightly as she tried to think of something to say to him, something to make it right. Finally it came to her, the only thing she could possibly do.

"Miroku...I...I..."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. The younger girl struggled slightly against him, but the monk pushed more passionately against her body, roughly biting at her bottom lip begging for entrance. Kagome complied hesitantly, like a frightened bird. She slowly reached out with both of her hands, winding them into his shirt. They stayed like this, locked in a violent yet intimate embrace until Kagome finally came back to her senses and pushed Miroku away.

"Stop! Wh...what are you doing?! This is WRONG!"

Miroku's dark bangs hung in his eyes, and all Kagome could see was that ever present smile of his. He spat on the ground and rubbed at his lips as if he'd tasted something dirty.

"Yes. You're right of course, but honestly...has that stopped either of us before? I mean have either of us really stopped to think we should do this because it's wrong?"

A small chill creeped it's way up her back as she stared at him. Something wasn't right, he wasn't acting like he normaly would.

"Miroku?"

_"I get over heels for someone  
That I really can't deal with  
I want to block her out my mind  
But I really can't do it  
I tell myself this the last time  
I'ma let her do this to me  
Whenever we do spend time  
I realize that I can't get enough of you."_

He grabbed hold of her arms and brought her wrist to his lips and kissed them tenderly before nippling at her veins. Kagome looked away from him, pulling slightly, trying to send him a message.

"Miroku...What do you want from me?"

_"To be despised  
To be loved  
To be dreamt of  
To be sought  
To be inside  
I don't care  
Right in the middle  
I'm right in the middle."_

The monk pushed her to the ground, placing a hand on either side of her head, pinning her to the ground. The young miko struggled out of pure terror, she'd never known Miroku to be that strong before. His smile was no longer the soft sweet reassuring smirk of the carefree person who loved her. Now with his eyes veiled behind dark velvet locks, it looked like the grim grin of a predator that finally had it's prey where he needed it.

"_To be despised  
To be loved  
To be dreamt of  
To be sought  
To be inside  
I don't care  
Be my unholy  
My one and my lonely."_

His hand found it's way to her stomach. The rough material of her blouse rubbing harshly against her skin as his beaded hand pressed hard into it. She lost her voice, unable to make any sound come out due to the raw fear that she felt. She clenched her eyes closed and once more tried hard to push Miroku off of her. Something warm and wet fell onto her face. She opened one of her eyes to see as another drop of liquid fell onto her, followed by another.

Tears.

Miroku's Tears.

He moved off of her hugging himself tightly as he silently cried. That same smile still on his face as he continued to hide behind his hair.

_"I wear scarves and hoods  
Cause it's the only poker face that I've got left  
And everything I love about you is a mess  
Smash the mirror and break the palm reader's hand  
I...want to be better than I am."_

Kagome reached out towards him gently touching his hair.

"Miro..."

"Kagome..."

The girl looked up at the hanyou who was standing in the center of the shrine's doorway.

"I...I need to talk to you."

--The next morning--

Sango took in a deep breath and smiled as her lungs were filled with the sweet smell of flowers. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes, quickly sheilding them again as the sun shone down on her. She sat up tiredly.

"Mmm...Where...am I?"

She felt a pair of strong familar arms wrapped around her, she leaned into them smiling. The scent of wild forest surrounded her, blocking out the fragrance of flowers completely. She nuzzled hopelessly into that smell.

"Inuyasha. I should've known it was you. You wouldn't believe the dream I had. I honestly thought that I saw you and Kagome..."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He simply tightened his hold on Sango, pulling her closer to him. This worried the slayer. She turned in his hold looking up at his face. He was looking beyond her, off into the open fields. She touched his cheek, her frown deepening when he closed his eyes and pressed into the touch.

"Inuyasha...are you..."

"We can't go on like this Sango. I can't go on like this."

She pulled back from him, pushing him away to get a little distance between them. He never let her out of the circle of his arms though.

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha..Why.."

"She needs me."

With that it all clicked into her mind. The truth, the dream, everything. He'd brought her here as a way of saying...of saying...

"I'm sorry."

There was a deafening sound as her hand connected with his face. Kagome hit hard, but she'd never had Sango's training. Inuyasha looked up at her with a tired expression, as if he were ready to cry. Almost running on instinct she reached inside of her kimono reaching for the short sword she always had hidden there. She lunged at him and brought it down with surprising speed and accuracy. Inuyasha barely had time to put up his claws.

_"You look so dumb right now  
Standing 'side me right now  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out."_

She pulled back the blade and went at him again, this time he saw it coming and moved out of the way. He didn't try to attack, or make her stop, he just continued to dodge her blows as she lashed out at him again and again. This...This would be part of his punishment.

"_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing."_

The sword came too close to him with the next strike as he tried to step back. The cold of steal burned into his skin, leaving a long scar on his cheek. Sango stood across from him breathing hard, watching as black red blood traveled slowly down his cheek. She put away her sword. This was her fault, she should've known from the begining. This was how it always happened wasn't it? This was what she always got from love in the end.

_"That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow."_

She turned and left him there, walking along the path as far as her legs would carry her, he never came for her. She braced herself against the trunk of a tree clinging to it for dear life.

_"Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh."_

Sango never heard the soft footfalls as they made their way towards her. She rubbed at her eyes, never thinking she could ever be that weak. Never.

"_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show_."

Someone picked her up bridal style in their arms and held her closely. She wrapped her arms around someone's shoulders. She opened her eyes, but her vision was blurred by tears. The only thing she could make out was silver flowing locks.

"_Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now."_

She fell into a deep and unpenterable darkness.

* * *

"INUYASHA!"

He looked up from his stupor to see Kagome running towards him from the village. Miroku and Shippo were standing behind her at the village's border, the monk looked almost as broken as Inuyasha felt. Kagome jumped into his arms, embracing him with an almost childish happiness.

"Inuyasha, We should go soon. We have to get back to Kaeda's village don't we."

He didn't answer her. Kagome stared at him curiously, wondering what was wrong with him. After what he had said last night, after saying he would protect her and their...she smiled again rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply, running his tounge along her teeth. Kagome's heart skipped several beats. Inuyasha pulled back not smiling as he held onto her hand leading her down the path.

"Yeah...I need to protect my family."

She smiled happily and clung to his arms. No matter what had happened to this point, she was sure that she could make him happy. She was even more sure that their future together would be far brighter than any star. It just had to be.

'It had to be.'

* * *

**Ryter****: Hmmm...Why does this feel like the end of the story?**

**Harpie****: (Look at her over the script) It's not?**

**Ryter****: OF COURSE IT'S NOT! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! **

**Inuyasha****: What is the matter with you?! (grabbing hold of Ryter) You stay away for forever and then you do...do that!**

**Sesshomaru****: I'm quite happy with this. I can make Sango happy, while you stay miserable. Yes, this ending agrees with this Sesshomaru.**

**Ryter/Inuyasha****: THIS AIN'T THE ENDING!**

**Harpie****: (Sipping her coffee) Seems that way to me. Yasha ran off with preggers Kagome...**

**Ryter****: preggers?**

**Harpie****: (ignoring her) Sesshomaru has Sango on the rebound, and Miroku's probably going to commit seppuku.**

**Miroku****: WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE?!**

**Ryter****: You're not gonna die! Harpie stop saying that crap! This isn't the end!**

**Harpie****: Whatever. Oh, and I think we forgot the disclaimers for last chapter.**

**Ryter****: What? Oh. Okay. Take a bow by Rihanna, One and only by Justin Timberlake, and please remember any songs that appear in this aren't ours. They belong to each of their respective writers.**

**Harpie****: Nice save there. Now let's get the crew out to clean up the set. Come on guys, cast party after this!**

**Ryter/Inu****: (Chasing her with swords) You die! You die slowly!**


	23. Backstage Bonus 6

**Inuyasha leans back in the comfy chair in his room. A large table still holds the remains of a large feast.**

**Inuyasha****: Finally an afternoon alone with no stupid people. Got my door locked, made sure everyone else has left. Nothing could possibly ruin this.**

**Harpie slams the door as she walks in the room smiling.**

**Harpie****: Hi Inu.**

**Inuyasha's eyebrow twitches in irritation.**

**Inuyasha****: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!**

**Harpie looks at him as if he's lost his mind and points towards the door that's totally destroyed.**

**Harpie****: Well the door was locked so I figured you wanted to be alone. So of course I had to knock it down. You're welcome by the way.**

**The hanyou's fingers twitch over the hilt of his sword as Harpie flops down on his bed.**

**Inuyasha****: What. Do. You. WANT?**

**Harpie looks at him hanging upside down from his bed.**

**Harpie****: Hmm? OH! Yeah. Well you're never gonna believe this. See I was riding the bus with Sesshomaru and this guy was acting all cool and close with him, I think he was trying to hit on him. I think he thought that Sesshy was gay!**

**Inuyasha sniggered to himself at the thought of his older brother being attacked by some fruity drag queen.**

**Inuyasha****: Would serve him right, but why are ya tellin' me this?**

**Harpie****: Well you know, 'cause you're gay.**

**Inuyasha grabbed hold of her by her shirt and lifted her off the bed.**

**Inuyasha****: WHAT?!**

**Harpie smiles at him totally calm.**

**Harpie****: Yeah. You know. You're the kind of guy who chooses Kagome over Sango or Kikyo. No straight man picks Kagome. Well...maybe Miroku, but he'll spend the night with any thing in a skirt...**

**Inuyasha drops her to the ground growling in irritation.**

**Inuyasha****: Get out.**

**Harpie****: But Yasha...**

**Inuyasha****: GET OUT!**

**There's a long pause. Harpie shrugs and turns towards the door. She stops after grabbing the handle.**

**Harpie**_**: **_**Well, okay, but just so you know —**_**  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.**_

**Inuyasha turned towards her wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. She looked at him grinning with both of her hands behind her back trying to seem innocent.**

**Harpie****: **_**BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY!**_

**He blushed and met her eyes, but she shook her head at him like he was an idiot.**

**Harpie****: **_**BUT I'M NOT GAY.**_

**Inuyasha grunted and sat back down in his chair grumbling to himself and crossed his arms in irritation.**

**Inuyasha****: If you're done, get out!**

**They sit in silence for a long time. Harpie's sitting cross legged against the door smirking to herself, knowing that Inuyasha knows she's there. Finally Inuyasha snaps.**

**Inuyasha****: WHAT?!**

**Ryter drops from nowhere into his lap, hugging onto his neck and grinning at him slyly. **

**Ryter****: **_**IF YOU WERE QUEER**_

**Inuyasha dropped back in the chair in shock. Ryter continues to cling to him nuzzling into his chest.**

**Ryter****: **_**I'D STILL BE HERE,**_

**Inuyasha****: RYTER!**

**Ryter****: **_**YEAR AFTER YEAR**_

**She gives him big doe eyes that look on the edge of tears.**

**Ryter****: **_**BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,**_

**Inuyasha blushes and tries to push her off, but she clings tighter than before and starts to sob. He looks at her completely confused.**

**Ryter****: **_**AND I KNOW THAT YOU**_

**Inuyasha****: Ryter...**

**Ryter****: **_**WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO**_

**Inuyasha feels a soft spot for her and nods as she looks up in his eyes looking chibi sad.**

**Ryter****: **_**IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,**_

**Ryter suddenly smiles up at him giving him a thumbs up and grinning like a wild monkey.**

**Ryter****: **_**HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"**_

**She sits up on his chest haughtily wagging a finger in his face.**

**Ryter****: **_**BUT I'M NOT GAY.**_

**Inuyasha threw her off him growling and snarling. He stands up flailing his arms in the air.**

**Inuyasha****:**_** What's wrong with you?!**_

**Harpie comes up behind him and hugs him from behind.**

**Harpie****: **_**I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU!**_

**Ryter nods in agreement and shrugs shaking her head.**

**Ryter****: **_**SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?**_

**Inuyasha swings at Ryter, but she ducks and causes him to miss. Harpie pops up behind him shouting in his ear.**

**Harpie****: **_**IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY**_**!**

**He turns on Harpie and misses again. Ryter pops up out of rang with her hands crossed sympathetically over her heart.**

**Ryter****: **_**AND HERE I'D STAY!**_

**His eyes start to go red as he continues to chase after them. as he lunges for Ryter she side swoops. Harpie stands in front of him bent over petting him on the head.**

**Harpie****: **_**BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY**_

**Inuyasha looks at them like a hurt puppy finally out of breath. He glares at them sullenly from his spot nearly unconcious on the ground. They stand over him talking as if they haven't been running at sugar fueled speeds. Harpie points to herself with her thumb smiling friendly at him.**

**Harpie****: **_**YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE**_

**Ryter wraps a free arm around Harpie's shoulders while holding out a hand towards him.**

**Ryter****: **_**BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY**_

**Harpie looks to Ryter like they're the only two having a casual conversation.**

**Harpie****: **_**YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,**_

**Ryter scratches behind her head blushing slightly as she speaks about it to Harpie. Harpie crosses her arms and nods solemnly.**

**Ryter****: **_**AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,**_

**They both throw their arms in the air facing Inuyasha and grinning.**

**Ryter/Harpie****: **_**YOU'RE GAY!**_

**Inuyasha stands up bright red and breathing hard.**

**Inuyasha****: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Ryter and Harpie lean back on their toes before poking him in the head and making him fall over in a dead faint.**

**Ryter/Harpie****: **_**If you were gay.**_

**They smile at each other as they look at the unconcious Hanyou. Ryter sticks out her hand to Harpie:**

**Ryter****: Doctor?**

**Harpie takes her hand and shakes it proudly.**

**Harpie****: Doctor.**

**Ryter/Harpie****: Doctor!**

**They walk out of the room both smiling to themselves.**

**Harpie****: I think this makes a pretty good Backstage bonus. **

**Ryter nods her agreement.**

**Ryter****: Yeah, but I feel we've done better. But then again, you can't beat Avenue Q for laughs.**

**Harpie nods.**

**Harpie****: 'Course. Next time let's try It sucks to be me with that emo Naraku.**

**Ryter****: You're on!**


	24. Chapter 18

**Ryter****: They said it wasn't possible but here it is! A timely update to our Inuyasha musical!**

**Harpie****: Actually this one was late to start.**

**Ryter****: Don't say late! It was just...delayed...**

**Harpie****: What's the difference?**

**Ryter****: (straightening glasses) Late means I was hesitating to write or was just lazy. Delayed means things prevented me from updating right after the BB.**

**Harpie****: Reeeeaaaallly? So what held you up?**

**Ryter****: Good friends. Good food. And about seven complete box sets, 30 movies, and a brand spanking new stack of manga all in a 52 hour marathon with only 15 minutes of sleep and sugar in-between.**

**Harpie****: So basically...you spazzed out with anime and forgot.**

**Ryter****: IT WAS A GOING AWAY PARTY!**

**Harpie****: For three days?**

**Ryter****: Point. Anyway, what are we doing now? **

**Harpie****: Thanking Reviewers. **

**Ryter****: (Pulling out a list) Okay, not many this week. We need to thank: cto10121 and Nikki-4. Thanks for hanging in there guys!**

**Harpie****: Now let's get on with this. EVERYONE ON SET NOW!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Miroku sat alone outside of the village gates staring straight at the road ahead. They had arrived in Kaede's village three days ago, and they had basically seperated after that. Kagome had gone her own way with Inuyasha, and never bothered to worry about him. He laughed to himself, choking a bit on the sound.

'Really, what exactly was I expecting. People like me...we don't get happy endings do we?'

He was brought out of his thoughts by the soft sound of footfalls. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome wavering nervously behind him. He shook his head smiling and patted the spot beside him. She hesitantly made her way to him and sat down beside him.

"Miroku...I...I don't know.."

"You know how I feel, and that's all that matters right?"

The monk continued to stare off into space, and the miko looked away from him fidgeting slightly.

"You know...I could've loved you. You...You're always going to be special to me Miroku, but Inuyasha...I need him."

"I know."

Kagome looked up at the older male questioningly and saw him still staring off into space, looking as calm and collected as he always had. Her eyes started to water just from being near him like this.

"You...You and I can't be friends...not after everythings said and done, can we?"

"No. We can't."

Kagome felt a pain in her heart at the answer, she had known that in the begining, but it still hurt. Miroku took hold of her hand never looking at her.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And I'm trying to get back."_

He squeezed her hand harder and turns towards her, eyes closed and the widest most unnatural smile plastered on his face.

"_Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothin's going to stop me but devine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some."_

Shrugging he against her shoulder brining her hands to his lips, ghosting a kiss on them.

"_I won't hesitate no more  
No more it cannot wait, I'm yours."_

Kagome's eyes widened and she froze. Miroku opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. Even though he was smiling warmly at her, there was an aura of sadness and menace around him. He leaned up and kissed her eyelids.

"_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love."_

She turned away from him and placed her free hand on her stomach. He easily got the idea. She wanted to love only Inuyasha and he would allow that. Not like he could stop it. He wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"_Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
Ah la peaceful melody  
Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love love."_

He grabbed hold of her chin and turned her towards him, and held her gently so she wouldn't turn away again. He had to let her know that he didn't hate, that there was no ill will towards her or Inuyasha.

"_So i won't hesitate no more  
No more it cannot wait i'm sure  
Theres no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours."_

Taking the last chance he felt he would ever have he pressed his lips against hers. Kagome gasp allowing him more access to her mouth, but he didn't hazard placing his tounge inside. Instead he pulled back kissing her cheek.

"_I been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bendin over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
My breath fogged up the glass  
So i drew a new face and laughed."_

He chuckled and tickled her. Despite herself Kagome started to laugh and fought to get away from him. She fell backwards pulling him along with her by accident. They stopped their laughing and turned serious once more. No longer smirking Miroku placed his ear against her chest listening to the loud beating of her heart.

"_I guess what i'm sayin is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
Its what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue."_

He used his hands to brace himself above her. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She made no move to kiss him back. They froze there for a long time. Finally he stood up and turned away.

"_I won't hesitate no more  
No more it cannot wait i'm sure  
Theres no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, I'm yours."_

That was it. There was no more for them to discuss. He walked away to think a little more on his own.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Are you sure you won't stay with us Miroku? There's plenty of room."

Despite the kind words, the monk could see Kagome's hesitation and the way her eyes continued to flicker worriedly to Inuyasha. For his part, Inuyasha didn't seem to be phased or even aware of what was going on. Miroku just smiled at the girl and gently shook his head.

"No. I think it's better to leave you two to your own devices. Besides, Shippo's more than old enough to be trained by my old teachers, it may help him better control his powers."

The foxling pouted childishly as the older male ruffled his hair. Shippo held onto Miroku's hand and was lifted up to his shoulder. The monk chuckled softly and turned back to Kagome.

"I...I wish you the very best. May our paths cross again."

He bowed quickly before standing up straight. His eyes met hers fr a moment that felt almost like a lifetime, but was broken too soon.

"Let's go Shippo."

"Bye Kagome! I can't wait to see my little brother when I come back! I promise I'll be stronger than Inuyasha!"

With that the Foxling and the Monk headed off on their own journey. **(A/N: A story for another time yes?)**

Kagome watched them go, feeling as if she'd lost and gained something, she quickly over came this feeling and turned happily to Inuyasha kissing his cheek. This got no response from the Hanyou however. She grabbed onto his arm and hugged it close to her.

"So what do you want to do now?"

He shrugged her off and walked away leaving her for the second time in two days, standing alone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sango awoke with a start. She sank into the soft mattress of a large bed. It took her a moment to take in the all to familar surroundings.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I'm here."

She jumped slightly, but turned her attention to the youkai in the room. He was sitting beside her bed calmly watching her. She looked down at her blanket clenching it in her hands.

"You were right. Inuyasha really was a bad choice. It seems I'm full of those."

He didn't reply and stayed beside her. Sango brought her knees up and hugged them to herself and started to sob into her arms. Sesshomaru made no move to comfort her other than rubbing her hand. Forcing herself to try an obviously fake smile she continued to cry and looked at him rubbing her eyes in vain to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm not this weak. I...I never was before. I'm...I'm not."

Nodding he moved closer to her. Sango saw the movement and flinched away from him. Sesshomaru stood silently, his stoic mask in place as always.

"If you need me Sango, call to me."

"No. I...I need to be by myself for a little while. Thank you."

He quietly left the room, the door closing with a soft thud that sounded so final. Sango wiped at her eyes and tried to think of anything at all, but the only person who came to mind was bringing her pain. She pulled back as far as she could against the wall hoping that it would all go away.

"_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh."_

Sesshomaru stood outside of her door head hanging. He had known that this would be the outcome. Yes, his brother had done the damage, but he knew how much it would pain her, and had allowed his own selfishness to take over. He'd failed to protect her, he'd failed to keep away her pain. In fact, he had watched and allowed her to be injured.

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand."_

Sango clutched at her hair, practically screaming in frustration as she tried to push back her feelings.

"_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe."_

Without realizing it, these two were tied more than they thought in both hopelessness and despair. They spoke the same words at the same time.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air."_

Sango straightened her kimono and flung back the covers that she'd been tucked into.

"_No air, air  
No air, air."_

Sesshomaru clutched at his chest as he felt a pang that ran to the core of what most would call their heart.

"_No air, air  
No air, air."_

He leaned against the door behind him, running his claws through his thick mane. He had no idea what was happening to him, this woman. This woman was...Why did she have to fall in love with his brother. Why couldn't she belong only to him? How...How was she hurting him.

_"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real."_

Sango stood infront of the door. She was ready to leave, she wanted to be with Inuyasha, to take him back, but her legs...her legs wouldn't move any more.

"_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care."_

Two people who could have in another live been closer than any other lovers, were seperated not only by a door, but a thousand galaxies in that single moment, but were of the same mind.

"_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe."_

Sesshomaru and Sango slid to the ground at the same time, both holding back as best they could. Wanting the person they loved, knowing they didn't have a place in that persons heart. They slamed their fist against the door in frustation, not even noticing the reaction on the other end.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air."_

Sango collected herself and stood up placing her hand on the door.

"_Got me out here in the water so deep."_

Sesshomaru chose that moment to get to his feet and regain what little pride he still had left. He turned back towards the door, placing his hand in the same spot as Sango's without knowing it.

"_Tell me how you gon' be without me."_

Taking another breath to still herself Sango pushed on the door.

"_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe."_

Sesshomaru felt the door move and took a step back. There was a split second before the door opened that they both closed their eyes and let out one last prayer to any being that would listen.

"_It's no air, no air."_

The demon slayer stood before Sesshomaru with her head down and her fist clenched.

"You said before, if I needed anything that I should ask you. Does that still stand?"

The youkai lord nodded, aware that she already knew the answer, just like he knew what she would ask of him.

"I...I want to see Inuyasha."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Ryter****: (Hugging Miroku) I'm sorry Miroku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!**

**Miroku****: (sweat dropping) It's fine Ryter-chan. It's only a musical.**

**Harpie****: (shaking her head in disgust) If you felt bad about it, why'd you write it?**

**Ryter****: Because I HAD to. It's not like I enjoy hurting Miroku-kun!**

**Miroku****: (Holding her hands) Thank you Ryter-chan.**

**Harpie****: 3...2..1...**

**Ryter****: YOU DIRTY STINKING PERVERT I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Harpie****: (Watching Ryter running after Miroku throwing shuriken) Next time leave well enough alone! (looks to her side at Sesshomaru. She hits his shoulder gently) You doing okay big guy? You were hit hard too.**

**Sesshomaru****: (tears running down his emotionless face) This Sesshomaru is fine. Ju..urhm...Just fine.**

**Inuyasha****: WHY ISN'T ANYONE WORRIED ABOUT ME! I'M SAD TOO DAMNIT!**

**Harpie/Ryter****: 'cause you're a cheating bastard.**

**Ryter****: Anyway we'd like to remind you that these aren't our songs.**

**Harpie****: Yeah these belong to Jordin Sparks and Jason Mraz**

**Ryter****: Okay, I think that's all folks. (she waves happily)**

**Harpie****: Don't forget to review either ya heard**. 


	25. Chapter 19

**Ryter****: (Standing on a stage with a mic in front of a live audience) Hi folks, I just flew in from feudal era Japan and boy is my clock tired. (Crickets chirp) Right, well as always I'm here to bring the funny, so let's have some fun shall we? **

**Crickets****:...**

**Harpie****: (Taking the mic from Ryter) I shot a llama in my pajamas the other day, How he got into my pajamas I'll never know.**

**Crickets****:...Pity chirp...**

**Ryter****: Man goes to the barber and says his wife is being a pain in the behind and he wants her wacked, and the barber says 'Well, you're gonna have a heard time findin' someone who hasn't already wacked her.'**

**Crickets****: (leaving) Not worth our time man. Not worth our time.**

**Inuyasha****: Boo! You stink.**

**Harpie****: HEY! Do I go and critisize you at your hydrant? I think not!**

**Ryter****: They can't all be winners now can they. **

**Sango****: (Whispering in Ryter's ear) Maybe you should just get to thanking the reviewers and get to the story.**

**Harpie****: She's right Ryter. We'd like to give our greatest thanks to the following for reviewing: lifesabitch25, Dark Genie, just-me172007, Unknown2008, Nikki-4, and cto10121.**

**Ryter****: (pouting and crossing her arms) And I'm funny! Gosh darnit! Freakin' hilarious!**

**Harpie****: Ryter, let it go. **

**Ryter****: But...**

**Harpie****: (shaking her head) just let it go. Enjoy the story folks.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sango stood unmoving from the spot where Sesshomaru had left her, only a few feet from Kaede's village. She started to take a step forward, but stopped and looked down, clenching her fist.

"What am I doing?"

She turned around and walked away, but didn't make it too far. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. On instinct she grabbed the persons arm and flipped them over her shoulder, throwing them into a nearby tree.

"Ugh. Sango..."

Inuyasha cringed as he fell over onto the ground. Sango rushed over to him, but he was already getting up onto his feet. They both stared down ackwardly at the hand that she'd offered. Finally Inuyasha took it in his clawed hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. The entire time he made sure that his eyes were locked with Sango's.

"Please...stop it."

"Why did you come back?"

Sango pulled her hand away from him and held it to her chest closing her eyes.

"I...I don't know. I just...just had to..."

He stopped her by pulling her into a kiss. His hand tangled into her dark hair. He advanced on her, pushing her until her back was against a tree. Sango's legs went weak under her and slid down into his waiting arms. The hanyou didn't waste the opportunity to lift her up in his arms.

"I love you."

Sango's eyes soften slightly, she touched his cheek gently with the back of her hand.

"_You want all my love and my devotion  
You want my loving so, right on the line  
I've had no doubts that I could love you, forever  
The only trouble is, You really don't have the time."_

She closed her eyes and leaned against Inuyasha for what would be the last time. Inuyasha placed his chin on her head taking in the scent of her hair.

"_You've got One Night Only, One Night Only that's all we have to spare  
One Night Only, lets not pretend to care."_

Inuyasha nipped hard at her ear and neck, wanting to be closer to her than anyone else. The dark haired huntress pulled back and took his face in both of her hands.

"_One Night Only, One Night Only come on big baby come on  
One Night Only we only have till dawn."_

This stopped him. He placed her back down on her feet and held both of her hands in his. With one quick look he turned away from her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sango, I can't love you anymore."

She shook her head and turned his head so that he was facing her. She pressed her lips firmly against his. She pulled back only when

"_When the morning this feeling will be gone, has no chance going on  
Something so right has got no chance to live._"

He turned and pressed closer to her. Sango smiled and bowed her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her protectively. They stood together in silence for a long moment.

"_So lets forget about chances, Its One Night I will give."_

There had been so many times they had been this close, and yet for this reason they were so far apart from each other.

"_One Night Only, One Night Only you'll be the only one  
One Night Only, then you'll have to run._"

He lay her on the forest floor and braced himself over her with his arms. He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. There was a rustling in the bushes coming nearer.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Come back, it's time to eat!"

The hanyou's head snapped up at the call of Kagome. He looked back down at Sango with pain. She sat up and captured his lips. She pulled him up with her, never breaking their connection. Inuyasha stared up at her from his knees as she stood over him smiling gently. When she was sure she had stayed for too long she finally walked away. Inuyasha stared until she was out of sight. Kagome came from the forest and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't even flinch. In a soft voice the miko called out his name trying to get his attention.

"Inuyasha."

He looked over his shoulder at his new mate. Kagome looked worried and scared at the glazed over look he was giving her. He looked over his shoulder at her. Inuyasha stood and took her hand, then nuzzled into her neck. Kagome giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden."

Looking at her seriously he kissed her, then pulled her back towards the village.

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"Let's be happy together."

Smiling the younger girl leaned against his back holding onto his shirt with her free hand.

"Always."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sango sat alone on a rock, far enough to hear the conversation, but not to be seen hiding behind her hair.

"_One Night Only, One Night Only there's nothing more to say  
One Night Only, once get in the way_."

Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her from behind. Sango leaned into the warm welcomely.

"It's over. There's nothing more to it."

"If you ask, I will gladly kill him for you."

Sango looked at him shocked for a few seconds before shaking with laughter. He tightened his grip around her as she continued to laugh.

"You realize of course, that I was serious."

"And that's why it was funny."

He leaned back with her sitting on him. He stared straight forward, wiping a few tears away from her face.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._"

Sango chuckled again, but he stopped her, and pulled her face close to him. He licked away her tears.

"_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
This I swear, I've got ways."_

He stared intently at her. He traced her lips with his finger, reveling in the soft feel.

"_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Never worry, I'll always be there."_

Sesshomaru nipped at her neck and shoulders, Sango pulled away from him. He felt her go limp in his arms and sighed.

"_Others will charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..."_

He kissed her again, this time harder, pressing his fangs against her lips asking for entrance. Sango hesitantly submitted to him, tasting the passion and love he was willing to offer her. When he pulled away she was gasping for breath as she leaned heavily against him. He surprised her by picking her up and turning her fully towards him.

"Sango be my mate."

Sango closed her eyes and held onto the demon lord to keep herself completely together.

"Yes."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Harpie****: Hmmm...lot of musicals.**

**Ryter****: (chewing popcorn) Musicals?**

**Harpie****: Yep. Sweeney Todd's Not while I'm around and The Dream Girls' One Night Only.**

**Ryter****: Dream girls is a musical?**

**Harpie****: Well, techically speaking it is after all it's...(A loud crashing echoed through the set)**

**Sesshomaru****: (Storming in Chibi style) Wyter! We hab to to discush shomthings!**

**All female crew****: Kawaii! (There's a rush around him and a lot of fighting until the dust finally clears)**

**Sesshomaru****: (still chibi, now with puppy ears, a bow and wearing a tuxedo) I will kew yoush all! **

**Female crew****: KAWAII!**

**Inuyasha****: (rolling on the ground laughing) Wh...What happened to you?**

**Sesshomaru****: (Pointing an accusing finger to Ryter) She happened to me! **

**Ryter****: (shrugging) The song Not While I'm Around is cuter with a little kid, and...well it's a morale boast. HAVE YOU SEEN THE FANART BABY PICTURES! (holds up cataloge of cutesy pictures)**

**Sesshomaru****: (Posion dripping from his claws) I will makes a throw wug out of yoush!**

**Harpie****: (Holding him in place by his hair as he struggles to get at Ryter) Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're angry.**

**Sesshomaru****: RAWR!**

**Ryter****: Okay everyone, you know what to do. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 20

**Ryter****: (Doing a victory dance) Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Do you know what they call me?**

**Harpie****: (reading fanfiction uninterestedly) What?**

**Ryter****: They call me mama 'cause I own that arse , I school that arse, and I whoop that A.S.S!**

**Harpie****: You're this excited about the actual end of an era?**

**Inuyasha****: (sulking) No. She's beat me at Soul Calibur.**

**Ryter****: (wagging a finger in his face) Nuh-uh-uh. I beat you at Soul Calibur 2. There's a difference.**

**Sesshomaru****: What's the difference? **

**Ryter****: The difference is I owned him twice as hard! Oh yeah!**

**Harpie****: (rolling her eyes) So this has nothing to do with the last chapter of Inuyasha the musical?**

**Ryter****: What?**

**Harpie****: You know. This being the last chapter before the final backstage bonus and fan appreciation?**

**Ryter****: What?**

**Harpie****: Listen you baka! THIS. IS. THE. LAST. REAL. CHAPTER! **

**Ryter****: (whimpering and going wide eyed chibi) Bu...but...there's soooo much I wanna dooo! What about...about...little...**

**Sesshomaru****: (covering her mouth) Do not ruin the story for the readers.**

**Harpie****: (sighing) Doesn't matter. Tie her up somewhere for a bit, then start shooting.**

**Inuyasha/Sesshomaru****: Yes, ma'am sir. Can do ma'am sir.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FIVE YEARS LATER/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Inuyasha tried to calm the struggling child in his Haori top as he slowly made his way through the over grown grasses. I had been such a long time since he had been in a place he could consider home. The hanyou sat on the ground and tried to comfort the child under his shirt. When the squirming finally stopped, Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He laid back hugging the lump under his clothes as he thought of the weeks that had brought him to this endless wandering.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-Flash Back Two weeks ago-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Inuyasha was patrolling the far reaching borders of Kaede's village, even after the old woman's death he could never stop thinking of it as her village. A nagging tugging at his pants leg brought his mind away from the nostalgic thoughts that had been swamping his mind far too much recently. Instead he turned his attention to the small creature trying its hardest to chew through his pant leg. The hanyou dropped to all fours and growled at the little boy, smiling softly as he admired the child that he'd sired. All black hair, claws, and far too much attitude Inuyasha couldn't help but be proud of him. He swiped playfully at the lively black haired clone of himself, growling lowly.

"Ringo, shouldn't you be home protecting you mama?"

"Papa!"

Inuyasha froze in place as a soft familiar scent drifted on the wind towards him. Without thinking he grabbed hold of Ringo and rolled out of the way as a demon came crashing into the ground behind him. Inuyasha turned poised to attack.

"Ow. Stupid Inuyasha! You didn't have to move like that!"

Inuyasha grunted as the red and orange pile of fluff struggled to a sitting position.

"Shippo."

The foxling rubbed at his head as a large bump pulsed on top of his head. The little guy had grown quite a bit in the time they'd been apart. He was just taller than Inuyasha's waist, not that it changed his attitude at all. Shippo was still the little kid he remembered. The kitsune glowered at Inuyasha before his eyes went wide and he snatched Ringo away from him.

"Awww!! My otouto! You're so lucky you don't look anything like Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head at the same time as Ringo bit down hard on the fox's hand. It didn't take long for Shippo to hope up and run around in a circle trying to shake the young 1/3 demon off of him. Finally having enough of the both of them Inuyasha tripped shippo sending both of them rolling.

"Now. What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, how rude acting all stuck up after I spent hours coming to find you. Miroku was no help at all either! Staying be..."

The kitsune was suddenly lifted up into the air by his tail and held inches away from the other demon's face.

"Miroku is with you?! How long ago and where did you leave him?!"

"I..I...We...We seperated at your house a...after we me..met up with K..Kagome...It...It was ju...just a few hours ago!"

Shippo cowered as soon as he was dropped back to the ground. Inuyasha was already hopping through the trees by the time he gathered enough courage to look up again.

"Watch after Ringo! I'll be back soon!"

He was running at break neck speed, but knew it was already far too late even when he arrived at the darkened and empty hut that he had spent the last five years of his life with Kagome in. He slammed his fist against the wall cursing to himself. A small letter slipped from the table onto the floor at his feet. Inuyasha picked it up gently, reading over it, trying hard not the destroy it in his hands.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your way back to our home now  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

Tear streaks marked the page where she'd obviously been crying as she wrote. Inuyasha relaxed his grip on the paper. How long had it been since he'd seen her really smile.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

He sank to the ground clutching to his hair. His head buried in his arm. It seemed like he'd lost a part of his past without realizing it.

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Somewhere Kagome was going to be happy with someone who really cared for her. Someone who she'd learn to love.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-End Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

" n ya h "

Looking back on it now he could never hate her. What they had was never supposed to grow into what it did. It was never supposed to go as far as it did.

"Inu a a!"

He should've known the difference in his feelings, should've thought before he acted. He'd lost so much because of his own stupidity, but he'd gained a son in exchange.

"INUYAHSA!"

"WAH! Shippo! What the hell!"

Shippo stood over him huffing as he tried hard to catch his breath. Inuyasha glared at him from the ground as his son clung to Shippo's leg, bitting into his calf.

"You really should pay more attention Inuyasha. We're entering Inu territory. You're brother will know sooner or later that we're here. What do you wanna do? Turn around?"

Before he could answer Ringo let go of Shippo's leg and sniffed the air. He stood frozen for a long moment before running off into the high grass. Shippo and Inuyasha had the exact same reaction as their eyes widened.

"FUCK!"

They headed off together, nearly killing themselves as they ran head on into each other. When they finally managed to get untangled one from the other and find Ringo he was happily engaged in a growling match with a small hanyou. the girl's hair was whiter than Inuyasha's had been, more of a silver color, but the ears and purple moon gave away that she wasn't full demon, and who she belonged to.

"Ikusa!"

Inuyasha turned towards the sound of the voice as Sango ran into view. She ignored the others as she wrapped her arms around the little girl breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ikusa, do you know how worried you made your mama! Don't run away like that!"

"Sango..."

The former demon slayer looked up confused, tightening her hug on the child in her arms, only to go numb in shock as she met Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"In..Inuyasha? Why..."

"SANGO!"

Sango was knocked to the ground as Shippo came hurdling onto her in hug. She sputtered as the overgrown foxling cuddled both her and her daughter.

"AWWW! First I get an otouto, now I get a cute imouto! YAY!"

There was a growl as Ringo bit down hard on Shippo's tail, This sent Ikusa into a frenzy as she ran after Ringo clawing at him any chance she got. Sango didn't even seem to notice as she continued to stare at Inuyasha. She reached up a hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"Inuyasha..."

"LADY SANGO!"

Sango's head snapped back as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. An out of breath girl that was only a head shorter than her stood beside her huffing and trying to catch her breath.

"Lady Sango, Sesshomaru-sama and Jakken have sent word from the border lands. They say that...Oh...umm..."

Sango turned her attention away from Inuyasha smiling gently at the girl.

"Rin-chan, could you please watch after Ikusa and..."

"Ringo."

"...And Ringo for me? I have something to discuss with Inuyasha."

Rin gave Sango a worried look, but nodded gently as she ran off to help Shippo handle the two inu pups. A long silence followed her departure as Sango and Inuyasha sat side by side. Inuyasha's hand cupped Sango's, and she returned the light grasp as she watched her child and his play together.

"He's just like you you know. A violent little thing."

The hanyou scoffed as he watched her daughter chase after Ringo, nipping and bitting any chance she got.

"And she's not like you at all? I still have bruises from our younger days."

This got them both laughing openly. Inuyasha turned towards her and kissed her cheek. Sango stared into his eyes, the small action had seemed to sober both of them. He leaned forward to kiss her again, but stopped when she placed her hands on his chest.

"No. We...we can't. I...I'm happy Inuyasha. I...I...please. We can't."

He sighed and looked away from her, taking one of her hands back into his.

"_Maybe this decision was a mistake.  
You probably don't care what I have to say.  
But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space.  
Would've loved to stay by you forever.  
But I understand why that can't be.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise.  
If you answer this one question for me."_

He turned towards her and ran his clawed hands through her hair. He leaned in close and kissed along her neck as he continued to speak to her.

"_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?"_

Inuyasha pulled back to look at her. At the sight of tears in her eyes he cupped her face in his hand, gently stroking her cheek. Sango reached up and held his hand in place, leaning into the warmth he gave off. There was the sound of giggles not to far away from them as their children played together. Fighting the urge to take her lips, Inuyasha pulled away his hand and stared down at it, feeling a budding shame that he knew Sango was sharing as she turned a light shade of red.

"_First off let me say congragulations.  
Heard that you just had a baby girl.  
If she looks anything like her mother,  
She's the prettiest thing in the world."_

Sango smiled softly at this and leaned against his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers, trying to capture the scent he had missed for so long.

"_Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble.  
Tell your fiance he can relax.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise,  
There's a question I just gotta ask."_

At the thought of Sesshomaru he growled a bit which made Sango laugh at him.

"_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?"_

Sango pulled away from him sighing lightly.

"Inuyasha. We had a chance didn't we? We tried and it...it.."

He held up a finger to shush her and kissed her soft waiting lips.

"_I know what we have is dead and gone.  
Too many times I made you cry.  
And I don't mean to interupt your life.  
I just wonder do I cross your mind?"_

Sango held up her hand to stop him frowning. Inuyasha stared at her a bit confused, but calmly distancing himself from her. The dark haired former demon slay stood up and called out to her new family.

"Ikusa! Rin-chan! We have to go back now, come on!"

When the two younger girls came to her, Sango took Ikusa into her arms holding her tightly to her chest. She turned back to Inuyasha smiling softly, and mouthing softly words that would both lift Inuyasha's spirit, and crush his soul.

"I love you."

Inuyasha let his hair hang over his face, a smile painted on his face as he let those simple words sink in.

"Papa..."

He looked up at the soft voice to see Ringo crawling onto him and Shippo staring at him from a distance in concern. Ringo took his face into his small hands frowning, in the serious way that only children could.

"Papa! Why are you crying?"

Inuyasha let out a barking laugh and hugged his son tightly. Regaining himself he wiped his eyes and stood up holding his child's hand as he walked away.

"Nothing's wrong pup. Come on, we have a long way to go in order to get home."

_**END**_

**Harpie****: Cheesy ending there.**

**Ryter****: (sniffling) SHUT-UP! I'VE BEEN IN A SAD ENDING SLUMP OKAY!**

**Inuyasha****: (eating a tub of icecream in his PJs.) Stupid chick flick. It sucked.**

**Sango****: It was...interesting. **

**Ikusa****: (throwing her arms up) Mama! Up up! (sango coos and picks up her)**

**Sango****: She's so cute Ryter-chan!**

**Kagome/Kagura****: AWWW!! Such a cutie!**

**Shippo****: (standing beside Ringo) Why can't you be like her? You're so uncute.**

**Ringo****: Grrr...(bits shippo's tale) **

**Shippo****: AHHH!! (runs around in a circle)**

**Sesshomaru****: You wouldn't expect less from a half breed's child.**

**Inuyasha****: (holding his sword at the ready) Oh yeah? Why don't you say that to my face.**

**Harpie****: Oh brother. Here we go again.**

**Ryter****: Well that's brotherly love for ya. heh.**

**Harpie****: (staring at her) Hey Ryter...**

**Ryter****: Yeah?**

**Harpie****: How'd you get out of the closet?**

**Ryter****: (doing a disco pose) I chewed through the ropes, because I'm RYTAH!**

**Harpie****: (snapping her fingers as two stage chibi appear) This time make it a big box...with chains.**

**Ryter****: YOU SUCK! (running away from chibi)**

**Harpie****: (smiling and waving) Okay folks. Tune in next chapter for the Last Backstage Bonus with all of the credits to you wonderful reviewers. I'm sure you'll appreciate it. Until then take the time to review. 'kay thanks.**

**Ryter****: (screaming and holding up her arms) WAIT! (everyone freezes in place) One more thing. Ringo translates to apple and Ikusa translates to war, fight, battle, campaign, or army. In this one we used fight. The songs used in this chapter were Big girls don't cry by Fergie and Do you by Ne-yo.**

**Harpie: Like the Nazis?**

**Ryter: NO NOT LIKE THE NAZIS!**

**Harpie****: You done?**

**Ryter****: Yep.**

**Harpie****: Good. (snaps her fingers and the chibi start to chase Ryter again.)**


	27. Backstage Finale!

**Ryter stands infront of a large theatre with a red carpet rolled out. She's wearing a tight black evening gown and holding a white mic.**

**Ryter****: Hi folks! It's great that you could join us here at the last ever Backstage bonus and the last chapter of Inuyasha the musical. It was hard to see the show end, and even harder for us to reach the end of this story. Speaking of us. HARPIE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!**

**Harpie trudges out mumbling to herself in a white female tuxedo and fish nets. Holding a black mic.**

**Harpie****: Explain to me again why I had to wear this thing?**

**Ryter****: It's for our fans! Get over it. OH OH LOOK!**

**Ryter points to a group of arriving cars and limos as people start to get out one by one.**

**Ryter****: It's our first arrivals to the Inuyasha Finale! Who is? Who is?**

**Harpie pulls out a list and starts to read them off as they exit and walk down the red carpet. **

**Harpie****: Let's see we've got ringirl-sesshy's bitch, lil cobra of the south, just-me172007, SOMEONES-BABY-GURL, FinalFlash54, Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, Japaneseprincess111, Unknown2007, and Milk Marshmallow. Whew that's a mouth full.**

**Ryter****: That just means we got a lot of nice people reading. **

**Inuyasha****: Yeah, or they just want something to make fun of.**

**Harpie and Ryter jump in surprise at the same time and strike out at him. Inuyasha spins on his heels and passes out.**

**Harpie****: (rolling her eyes) Oh boy.**

**Ryter****: Uh...while we straighten this out, why don't we cut to the opening act. Sango, Kagura, and Kagome singing Dreamgirls from the movie...well Dreamgirls. Please enjoy.**

**The camera cuts to Kagome, Sango and Kagura standing on a large stage. The lights are dimmed slightly and they're wearing seventies sparkling dresses. Kagome steps up to a mic waving.**

**Kagome****: We'd like to dedicate this very special song to a few lucky reviewers. coolgirls314788, wamtafanta90, misan33, Peaches, AkiMori, Majestic-12, amieelucas 10, afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanime, and polymathcatalin. This is for you.**

**She blows a kiss at the crowd before stepping back. The lights cut completely off for a second before the spot light comes back up on Kagome. Kagome walks slowly towards her mic singing along the way.**

**Kagome****: **_**Every man has his own special dream, and your dreams' just about to come true.  
Life's not as bad as it may seem if you  
open your eyes to what's in front of you.**_

**Two more lights come up on Kagura and Sango. They copy her slow walk to their own mics.**

**Kag/San****: **_**We're your dreamgirls**_

**Kagome****: **_**Boys we'll make ya happy...yeah!**_

**Sango and Kagura drop down and come up slowly dancing behind their micphones.**

**San/Kag****: **_**We're your dreamgirls**_

**Kagome winks at the crowd and sings louder than the other two. **

**Kagome****: **_**Boys, we'll always care**_

**Sango and Kagura give each other ticked off looks but continue to sing into their mic slowly moving closer to Kagome.**

**San/Kag****: **_**We're your dreamgirls, dreamgirls will never leave you.**_

**Kagome holds out her arms to the crowd in primadonna style.**

**Kagome****: **_**No,no and all you've got to do is dream, baby...**_

**Kagura and Sango knock her off the stage at the same time onto a random guys lap. They lean back to back against each other both holding their own mics.**

**Kag/San****: **_**We'll be there. Dreams!**_

**Kagome smiles shyly up at the guy she's landed on who leers down her dress.**

**Kagome****: **_**Dreamgirls will help you through the night!**_

**San/Kag****: **_**Dreams**_

**Kagome tries to pull away from the guy, but he holds onto her arm keeping her there. She looks up pleadingly at the other two.**

**Kagome****: **_**Dreamgirls will make you feel all right.**_

**The guy is sent flying by a kick to the head from Kagura. **

**Kagura****: **_**Dreamgirls keep you dreaming your whole life through.**_

**The guy tries to get up but is stopped by a blade pressed into his neck by Sango smiling beside him.**

**Sango****: **_**Yes dreamgirls can make your dreams come true.**_

**Kagome smiles at her friends happily and bows her head singing the last few lines.**

**Kagome****: **_**All you gotta do is dream**_**.**

**Sango****: **_**All you got to do is dream**_**.**

**Kagura****:**_** All you gotta do is dream.**_

**All together****: **_**And we'll be there!**_

**As the crowd applaudes the camera cuts to Ryter and Harpie back at the red carpet.**

**Ryter****: WOW DID YOU SEE THAT! THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**Harpie****: Actually I was more interested in the V.I.P's in the front row.**

**Ryter****: Really? Who was there?**

**Harpie****: I saw FenneceDaFox, CrimsonFox762, MystiKoorime, XxSuzexX, Nikki-4, Aimee, Lady-rihanna, Soulfully and Eternally, and BubblesFire.**

**Ryter****: Re...Really. I didn't see any of those people. **

**Harpie****: That's 'cause your heads always up your...**

**Ryter turns and glares at her holding a dog whistle.**

**Ryter****: What was that?**

**Harpie****: I said...I'm happy so many people took the time to review and...and hey would you look at that Naraku and Jakotsu are putting about to sing a song by Andy Dick.**

**The camera cuts to the inside of the awards hall. Jakotsu is sitting on the stage looking upset and pouting. Naraku walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.**

**Naraku****: What's wrong Jak-chan? **

**Jakotsu sighs heavily and clutches his knees to his chest.**

**Jakotsu****: It's just all the stupid girls get the guys. Take Inuyasha for example. He fell in love with such a...such a...barbie girl!**

**They both make a gagging face. **

**Naraku****: Would it make you feel better to sing about the way you feel?**

**Jakotsu sniffs and looks up at him hopefully.**

**Jakotsu****: Can we dedicate it to Dark Genie, sprat111, The Madman From Brooklyn, Sango-Is-Glamorous, chrtes, and soojinyeh?**

**Naraku shrugs at this.**

**Naraku****: Sure. Hopefully they won't be offended by it. **

**The lights go off suddenly. A pink and blue spot light flashes down on Jakotsu and Naraku both wearing cheerleader outfits complete with pompoms and pigtails.**

**Jakotsu****: **_**Barbies such a witch**_

**Naraku****:**_** I wish she'd just get hitched**_

**Jakotsu smirks evily and waves a pompom fiercely in a random direction**

**Jakotsu****: **_**To a trailer. **_

**Naraku gives a catty giggle and leans against his shoulder hiding his face with his own pompom.**

**Naraku****: **_**No one would nail her!**_

**Jakotsu smiles for a moment before getting all teary eyed and hugging Naraku.**

**Jakotsu****:**_** Inu's such a man  
I do all i can.**_

**Naraku****: **_**Just to do him  
We just wanna screw him.**_

**They nod together, but stop when a blond in the same cheerleading outfits walks by. Naraku glares at her, and holds Jakotsu back while he tries to attack her.**

**Naraku****: She's such a witch I wanna scratch her eyes out!**

**Jakotsu stops and hugs a picture of Inuyasha to his chest, tears falling anime style down his face.**

**Jakotsu****:**_** I have dreams about In  
Being inside my den  
And we hold and we kiss  
Like were sweethearts.**_

**He kisses the picture as the spot light shines brighter on Naraku as he files his nails and chews loudly on a piece of gum.**

**Naraku****: **_**But that barbies a whore  
Yeah you know she's a chore  
And I guess In likes chest  
Made of fake parts**_

**Jakotsu sniffs and clings to his picture tighter as he slides to the floor hurt and defeated.**

**Jakotsu****: **_**And I cry everyday  
Cause no fangirls think he's gay!**_

**Naraku****: **_**Barbie is a cow  
She's such a stupid sow**_**  
**_**She needs a stable  
choke her with a cable.**_

**Jakotsu waves his hand at this, but flutters his eyelashes as Inu walks passed half dazed with a head injury from earlier.**

**Jakotsu****: **_**Ken is such a man  
I do all i can  
Just to do him  
I wanna screw him!**_

**Naraku growls and spins in his skirt haughtily.**

**Naraku****:**_** When i see her  
I will knee her.**_

**Jakotsu glides passed spinning.**

**Jakotsu****: **_**...oooot-oooot-oooo...**_

**Naraku turns truly sadistic as he smirks evily and tentacles squirm and writhe around him.**

**Naraku****:**_** I will punch her  
And I'll crunch her.**_

**Jakotsu comes back to his side hanging onto his shoulder.**

**Jakotsu****: **_**...ooohh ohhh yes...**_

**The blond bimbo walks by them again and bends over to pick something up as a group of guys watch drooling. Jakotsu and Naraku grunt together.**

**Jakotsu****: Hey Nara**

**Naraku****: What Ja-chan?**

**Jakotsu****: Look who's over there.**

**Naraku puts his hands on his hips in irritation a smirk growing on his lips.**

**Naraku****: Well if it isn't barbie without Inu and that stupid california dream van.**

**Jakotsu waves and Naraku smiles brightly at her signalling her to come closer. She waves and runs to them smiling.**

**Jakotsu****: Hey Barbie its us!**

**Naraku****: Come over here...look!**

**Jakotsu****: Right over here missy!**

**The light suddenly go out and there's a loud commotion on stage. The theatre fills with screaming, shouts, crashing, and cursing.**

**Jakotsu****: Hey let's get out of here.**

**The camera cuts back to Ryter on the red carpet looking wide eyed.**

**Ryter****: Uh...I think it's time to remind our viewers of the 'no snitching rules.' Which are...no snitching. Man it's getting cold out here right Harpie? Harpie?**

**Harpie is sitting down in a lawn chair eating a big mac. She looks up with her mouth full.**

**Harpie****: Wragh?**

**Ryter****: WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!**

**Harpie swallows non-chalantly.**

**Harpie****: You know here and there. Shouldn't you be thanking our reviewers at this stupid thing.**

**Ryter jumps her trying to steal away the McDonald's food. Miroku steps in smiling happily at the camera.**

**Miroku****: While they're busy I'll take over and entertain all the reviewers out here on the carpet with a Plies song Please Excuse My Hands. Reviewers like Diamond369, Stefini-spaz, newinugirl101, cto10121, Beautifulwarrior95,and a very special thanks to lifesabitch25. This one's for you darling.**

**He makes a mic appear from no where and rips off his regular robes to show a black tuxedo. He stops his primping as he sees a cute girl walk by. He follows behind her for a while. She turns and glares at him suddenly. He holds up one of his hands innocently.**

**Miroku****: **_**Please excuse my hands  
They just wanna touch  
They just wanna feel  
They don't mean no harm.**_

**The girl slaps him hard sending him stumbling into another chick behind him. He smiles as she bends over to help him up only to freeze as she feels something feeling her.**

**Miroku****: **_**Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)  
Baby please excuse my hands  
I apologize they have a one track mind  
To squeeze on your behind  
Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)  
Please excuse my hands**_

**She growls and steps on his stomach giving him a quick glimpse. He smiles happily.**

**Miroku****: Lovey lovey lovey...**

**Ryter and Harpie Glare at him. Ryter growls and cracks her knuckles.**

**Ryter****: T. Rating. Monk.**

**There's screaming off screen as Harpie takes over infront of the camera looking bored.**

**Harpie****: Now for something cutesy. With a little help from my friends. The best version by Joe cocker, remixed with the newest version by Bon Jovi. This is dedicated to all our readers who couldn't review, but still took the time to read each update, and those who will review in the future. Ringo. Ikusa.**

**The camera cuts to the stage that is dark except for a single spot light on Ringo and Ikusa are standing both in matching pink and blue kimono holding tambourines.**

**Ringo/Ikusa****: **_**Wha would shoo think if I shang out of tune,  
Would shoo stand up and walk out on me ?  
Lend me ya ears and I'll shing shoo a song  
And I'll twy not to shing out of key. **_

**They take each other hand and shake their little insturments to the soft beat of a drum.**

**Ringo/Ikusa****: **_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my fwiends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my fwiends  
Mm, gonna twy with a little help from my fwiends!**_

**The light cuts off them and pulls up the house lights showing a full band. Sesshomaru holds a guitar infront of a mic while Inuyasha plays the bass at a mic next to him. Koga sits in the back going full force at a drum set.**

**Sesshomaru****: **_**What do I do when my love - she's away **_

**Inuyasha****: **_**Does it worry you to be alone**_

**Sesshomaru closes his eyes and leans into the mic letting go of his guitar for a minute to grab hold of it with one hand.**

**Sesshomaru****: **_**How do I feel by the end of the day **_

**Inuyasha/Koga****: **_**Are you sad because you're on your own **_

**Sesshomaru starts playing again all three of them are banging their heads and smiling.**

**All****: **_**Oh, I'll get by with a little help from my friends  
Yes, I'll get high with a little help from my friends  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends **_

**Koga****: **_**Baby I don't know  
Baby I don't know **_

**More of the crew come on stage holding hands behind the band as the audience watches on.**

**All****: **_**Oh, I'll get by with a little help from my friends  
Yes, I'll get high with a little help from my friends  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends **_

**Inuyasha steps forward and waves his hand in the air. He stops playing and pulls the mic from the stand. Lighters start to wave as he sings.**

**Inuyasha****: **_**Do you need anybody  
I just need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love **_

**Sango comes to his side and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek while Kagura comes to Sesshomaru's side and kisses him on the lips.**

**Shippo comes out holding hands with Rin smiling softly and looking slightly lovey dovey. He turns to Rin smiling goofily.**

**Shippo****: **_**Could you believe in the love at first sight?**_

**Rin smiles shly and blushes lightly before kissing his cheek. He blushes and turns to mush.**

**Rin****: **_**Yes, I'm certain it happens all the time.**_

**She giggles and runs away. Shippo chases after her smiling. Miroku and Kagome stroll onto the stage laughing at the puppy love. Miroku gets on one knee and kisses Kagome's hand before looking up to her.**

**Miroku****: **_**What do you see when you turn off the light?**_

**Kagome gives him a sly smirk and walks away happily. Motioning him to follow her with her finger.**

**Kagome****:**_** I can't tell you but I'm sure I feel nice.**_

**All****: **_**Oh, I'll get by with a little help from my friends  
Yes, I'll get high with a little help from my friends  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends **_

**Ami and Hojo sit a bit away from the rest of the cast holding hands and swinging their legs over the edge of the stage.**

**Ami/Hojo****: **_**Do you need anybody  
I just need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody?**_

**Hojo turns her head towards him leaving a few inches between them. Ryter and Harpie come up on either side of the two and push them forward surprising them into a kiss.**

**Ryter/Harpie****: **_**Baby I don't know  
Baby I don't know **_

**Ryter and Harpie take center stage as everyone links hands and sways slightly.**

**All****: **_**Oh, I'll get by with a little help from my friends  
Yes, I'll get high with a little help from my friends  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!**_

**They all take a big bow to the applause of the audience. Ryter and Harpie step forward both waving and throwing confettei.**

**Ryter****: THANK YOU NEW YORK!**

**Harpie****: I thought we were gonna say Cleveland?**

**Inuyasha****: I say Japan!**

**Kagome****: OHIO!**

**Sango****: Is New Zealand and option!**

**Harpie and Ryter shake their hands and laugh.**

**Harpie****: You know what to do?**

**Ryter****: 'Course I do.**

**They take hands and hold up their free hand each.**

**Ryter/Harpie****: No matter where you are. Who you are. Or what you are. We're glad you stuck with us through the crap and mire and we hope to see you in the (possible) sequel! Good Night! Good Luck! Now find a good fill in the blank puzzle!**


End file.
